Postcard from heaven
by pOoPoOtE
Summary: Je me dois de te parler de ce doux cauchemar, dont je tombe amoureux chaque nuit. DM/HG
1. Prologue

**Voici donc le début de ma nouvelle fic ! J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part :**

**TRES BONNE LECTURE A VOUS, MES CHERS LECTEURS !!!**

**Pop' !**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que je vais changer un peu d'organisation. C'est à dire que je vais mettre tous les dialogues en gras et les pensées en italiques, ce qui sera quand même vachement plus pratique ! Ah oui aussi ! Je vais souvent changer de point de vue, ce sera donc précisé à chaque début de chapitre pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas :) Voilà c'est tout je crois...:D**

* * *

**Prologue**

-**Rose ou bleu ?**

_Clémentine était… La plus vivante de toutes les créatures._

-**Chou, on voit vraiment que tu viens d'une vieille famille de conservateurs ! L'idée préconçue que le bleu est pour les garçons et le rose pour les filles, tout ça c'est obsolète ! Je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit élevé comme ça, je te préviens…**

_Elle a, comment dire… Changé ma vie, ma vision des choses, ma façon de penser. Elle était tellement lumineuse qu'elle a éclairé mon existence dès que je l'ai rencontrée. Dès le premier regard…_

-**Vert alors ? Ou jaune ! Jaune c'est bien, c'est neutre, qu'en penses-tu ?**

-**Oui pourquoi pas… Mais un jaune chaud, que notre bébé se sente à l'aise.**

_Au premier regard, oui, j'ai su qu'elle serait mienne à jamais. Clémentine…_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin que ton regard se pose sur moi à chaque instant ? Comme une sorte d'approbation qui donnerait un sens à ma vie.

Ce soir là tu m'as dit « je t'aime » et j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Peut-on mourir de bonheur ? Tu es ma femme adorée, tu vas bientôt mettre au monde un petit bout conçu avec tout notre amour, et tu viens de me dire « je t'aime » comme si c'était la première fois. Chaque jour à tes côtés, chaque seconde passée à t'écouter rire, fredonner, chuchoter… Mon cœur va-t-il tenir le coup ? Tant de joie est-il seulement conseillé pour la santé d'un seul homme ? J'ai l'impression que ma seule portion pourrait combler tous les habitants de cette planète !

Non mais regarde un peu ! Regarde ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ! Du bloc de glace, je passe à la flaque de guimauve fondue ! Une véritable lavette gorgée d'amour pour toi…

Cette nuit là, tu m'as tiré du sommeil, complètement affolée.

-**Dray, il arrive**, tu as chuchoté, paniquée.

Je me suis levé d'un bond et, sans perdre une minute, me suis habillé. Me voir aussi hystérique t'a un peu calmée et c'est donc –presque- calmement que nous nous sommes mis en route pour la clinique, après avoir emporté les sacs contenant tes affaires et celles du bébé, prêts depuis deux bonnes semaines déjà.

Tout s'est passé très vite. Arrivés à la maternité, nous avons attendu quelques minutes avant d'être pris en charge par une infirmière au sourire figé qui t'a emmenée loin de moi, me disant que maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Tu ne voulais pas que j'assiste à l'accouchement. Tu disais qu'après avoir vu cela, je ne te désirerai plus. A croire que tu n'as jamais rien compris mon amour…

Maman est arrivée, suivie de près par tes parents, après que je leur ai passé un coup de fil pour les prévenir. Tous trois n'avaient pas l'air très anxieux ce qui m'apaisa un peu. Après tout, ce ne devait pas être le premier accouchement ayant lieu dans cette clinique. S'est ensuite suivie une longue, bien trop longue attente durant laquelle je n'ai pas pu rester assis plus de cinq minutes et encore…

Enfin, un médecin est venu nous voir.

-**Il y a eu une petite complication, rien de grave rassurez-vous. Nous gérons parfaitement la situation, seulement cela risque de prendre encore quelques heures. Vous devriez aller en salle de repos, nous viendrons vous chercher dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.**

Hors de question. Je n'étais pas fatigué. En revanche, je me suis autorisé une petite pause cigarette histoire de prendre l'air. Ces saloperies me font un bien fou dans ces moments là.

J'ai donc fait un petit tour dans le parc de l'hôpital, regardant l'aube se lever. Cela faisait six heures que nous étions ici. Maman m'a dit que cela pouvait prendre très longtemps parfois. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter et cela m'inquiète. Bonjour la logique…

J'ai fumé cinq cigarettes au lieu d'une. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, je sais, mais personne ne le saura. J'ai regardé ma montre et me suis aperçu que cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais parti. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la sortie du parc, pour retrouver les autres à l'intérieur.

J'ai vu ma mère courir vers moi, ses longues boucles blondes volant derrière elle.

« _Ca y est, il est là ! Je suis Papa ! Je suis Papa !_ »

J'ai couru vers elle, fou de joie. Elle n'était plus très loin.

« _Une minute… C'est moi ou… Elle pleure ?_ »

J'ai ralenti ma course, soudain pris d'une sueur froide.

Elle était en face de moi, et ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie qui inondaient son visage grave.

-**Draco… C'est terrible…**

Je l'ai fixée quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas. Ne voulant pas comprendre. Puis je me suis élancé vers le hall, sentant mon sang déserter mon corps.

Là m'attendais tes parents.

-**Oh mon Dieu Dray… Clémentine… Elle est…**

-**Où est-elle ?**

- **Elle est m-**

- **OU EST-ELLE ?!!**

J'ai hurlé malgré moi. Ta mère m'a désigné une porte non loin. Je me suis jeté sur cette porte, n'entendant pas les exclamations de l'infirmière que j'ai croisée.

Tu étais là mon amour. Sur ce grand lit d'hôpital. Tes petits bras le long du corps, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller blanc, les paupières closes et les traits étrangement figés. Tu n'avais pas cette petite moue que tu affiches d'habitude pendant ton sommeil.

Et alors j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas endormie.

Mon cœur m'a semblé s'arrêter de battre lentement. J'ai reculé, voulant m'éloigner de ce qui n'était pas toi. Car tu ne pouvais pas être… Tu ne pouvais pas être… Non…

Je suis sorti de la chambre comme un automate. Suis passé à côté de ma mère et mes beaux-parents. N'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils me disaient. N'ai pas vu ce qu'ils me montraient.

-**Il faut que je rentre, on doit nous livrer un lave vaisselle dans la matinée**.

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire. Je ne voyais plus grand-chose autour de moi à part ce visage blafard qui ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit.

Et puis je suis parti, sentant le regard hébété et triste de ma famille.

Ce soir là Clémentine… Ce soir là, tu es morte.

Et avant même que je le réalise, ma vie s'est arrêtée.

* * *

**Bon... Okay, c'est pas super gai ! Mais je vous assure que ca va s'arranger au fil des chapitres :D J'avoue que je ne suis pas super contente du début... Je n'arrivais pas à écrire exactement ce que je voulais dire. Mais j'ai pas envie de passer mille ans sur un prologue, donc il ne me reste qu'à vous promettre que la suite sera mieux :) Enormes bisous à vous !**

* * *


	2. Partie à jamais

**Chapitre 1**

**Partie à jamais**

Draco se réveilla lentement, un grognement s'élevant du fond de sa gorge. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui. Quelques corps entassés dans les quatre coins de la pièce, des bouteilles vides en veux-tu en voilà, des restes de poudre sur la table basse… Typique quoi.

Il se releva, s'asseyant pour mieux contempler le spectacle navrant qui s'offrait à lui et repoussant au passage avec autant de délicatesse qu'un rhinocéros le corps nu accroché à lui.

-**Hmm… Reste…**

Il regarda froidement la demoiselle qui lui était totalement inconnue.

-**T'es qui toi pour me parler avec ce petit ton de midinette ? Aller, casse toi de chez moi et fais pas chier.**

Elle tenta une approche, passant sa main sous sa chemise dépareillée.

-**Tu disais pas ça cette nuit…**

-**J'ai changé d'avis, j'aime pas les grosses finalement. Casse-toi maintenant.**

Après cette douche froide, la jeune fille alla réveiller son amie et toutes deux partirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Draco se leva, passant son doigt sur la vitre de la table basse pour ensuite le porter à son nez et renifler bruyamment. Il éleva la voix.

-**Je vais prendre une douche. Je ne veux plus personne chez moi quand j'en sors.**

Peu à peu, tels des âmes en peine, les tas humains remuèrent à grand peine dans un concert de grognements et de murmures d'indignation.

Fermant la porte de la salle de bains à clé, le blond retira rapidement ses vêtements poisseux et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude que lui offrait la douche en marbre luxueux. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps fatigué, tête baissée.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que chaque soir se ressemblait.

Commencer à boire seul. Une fois soûl, inviter quelques vagues connaissances pour combler ce silence insupportable, ce vide paradoxalement étouffant. Continuer à boire avec ces inconnus qui se ressemblent tous, vous donnant une grande claque dans le dos comme si vous aviez élevé les cochons ensemble mais qui ne sont en réalité là que pour votre impressionnant stock de coke et le luxe de votre loft. Prendre donc de la coke jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et finir la soirée en baisant la première conne venue, dont vous ne connaissez même pas le prénom mais qui aura au moins la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir les cuisses au bon moment.

Cela faisait un mois que la vie n'avait plus de sens pour Draco. Un mois que sa Clémentine était morte. Et sans sa Clémentine, Draco n'était plus rien.

Il soupira.

Il n'était même pas allé à son enterrement… Il s'était contenté de signer les papiers qu'on lui avait fait parvenir.

Il n'avait pas non plus pleuré une seule fois. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire. Il avait compris que Clémentine était bel et bien morte, mais ne l'avait pas assimilé.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement.

Pénétrant dans le salon, il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine.

-**Putain, je vous ai pas dit de TOUS vous barrer ?!**

-**Paniques pas comme ça ma biche, ce n'est que moi.**

Draco souffla.

-**Ah, salut Zabini… Que me vaut l'honneur ? J'avoue que si tu pouvais repasser un peu plus tard dans la matinée ce serait chouette parce que là je suis vraiment dans le coltard…**

-**Mais mon vieux, il est trois heures de l'après midi ! T'es complètement décalé ! Un café ?**

- **Je veux bien.**

Il s'assit devant le bar contre lequel s'était appuyé Blaise Zabini.

-**Comment vas-tu ?**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-** Blaise, tu me poses chaque jour la même question en sachant pertinemment la réponse… Ca me gave.**

- **Et toi tu me sors toujours cette même réponse blasée. Ce n'est même pas une réponse correcte ! Je te demande si ca va, réponds oui ou non !**

Draco se massa les tempes en silence.

-**Pourquoi es-tu venu, je t'avais dit que je voulais être un peu tranquille ces temps ci… Puis je doute que tu sois là uniquement pour me demander si ca va, dans quel cas tu ne te rongerais pas aussi furieusement les ongles comme un gosse. Aller accouche Zabini, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.**

Son ami déglutit, mal à l'aise.

-**J'ai vu ta mère hier et…**

- **Super ! Je parie qu'elle t'a encore demandé de me ramener à la raison, ou bien alors qu'elle t'a donné une lettre m'étant destinée avec pour mission de me la lire tout haut ! Ou quoi encore ? Qu'a-t-elle pu avoir encore trouvé cette fois… ?**

-**Draco, sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas continuer comme-**

-**Ecoute Zabini, je t'adore, vraiment. Mais là, en ce moment, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, de pouvoir réfléchir, tout ça… Et en l'occurrence, je ne le suis jamais, parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir me faire la morale. J'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix, juste un peu. C'est trop demandé ?**

- **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la solution… Nous sommes tous là pour toi, nous t'aimons… Tout le monde souffre, tu n'es pas le seul à pleurer la mort de Clem…**

- **Mais je m'en fous d'être le seul ou non !! C'est juste que vos visages me répugnent, je n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour vous, vous êtes faibles…**

-** Et toi tu es défoncé à la coke. Si Clémentine te voyait dans cet état, elle aurait honte de…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le poing de Draco s'abattait sur son nez. Il recula en titubant. Le sang ne mit pas une seconde à envahir le bas de son visage ainsi que ses vêtements clairs. Zabini laissa la colère qu'il contenait depuis tout à l'heure l'envahir.

-**OUI PARFAITEMENT ! Clémentine aurait honte de toi parce que tu n'as rien retenu de ce qu'elle t'a appris ! Clémentine t'a appris à vivre, alors que tu n'en étais pas capable, tout simplement ! Et regarde-toi maintenant ! Incapable de faire honneur à sa mémoire, pas foutu de te tenir correctement, pas même foutu de reconnaître ta PROPRE FILLE ! Combien de temps comptes-tu encore cracher sur la tombe de ta femme ? Pendant que tu te lamentes sur ton sort dans ton tas de coke, ta fille est en train de grandir sans son père. Elle n'a même pas de prénom ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es qu'un sale connard Malfoy. Un sale CONNARD !**

Et sur ces derniers mots, Zabini empoigna son manteau et claqua la porte violemment derrière lui.

Draco sourit. Comme il avait toujours su le faire.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le cœur n'était plus de toute façon.

Zabini était son seul véritable ami, la seule personne qu'il acceptait encore.

Il rejetait même sa propre mère qui semblait n'en avoir que pour cette « chose » qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Elle avait tué sa Clémentine adorée et on voulait qu'il la prenne sous son aile malgré tout ? C'était du délire ! Sa mère n'avait plus toute sa tête !

Il termina son café et rangea ensuite l'immense appartement de quelques coups de baguette.

Cela fait, il s'assura que tous les rideaux fussent bien fermés et s'affala dans le profond canapé de cuir brun pour ensuite allumer la télévision. Il se saisit d'un plateau posé sur la table basse et le stabilisa sur ses genoux. Dessous se trouvait son petit nécessaire à défonce, c'est-à-dire une carte de crédit, un billet de banque roulé et bien entendu, une quantité assez conséquente de la substance qu'il chérissait tant ces temps-ci. Il agit avec agilité et rapidité et bientôt, il bascula lourdement sur le dossier du canapé, un soupire de soulagement lui affaissant un peu plus les épaules. Il alluma une cigarette et fixa son regard sur l'écran géant sur lequel défilaient des images qui n'avaient désormais plus grand sens pour lui. Bientôt, la cocaïne ayant raison de son organisme, il sombra dans cette transe si particulière, cette inconsciente somnolence qui le faisait planer au dessus de tout.

Du monde, de la vie, d'une vérité qui le hantait à chaque seconde.

Parfois, la drogue réussissait à le persuader qu'elle allait réapparaître, elle. Ses cheveux noirs glissant sur son front au moindre mouvement et qu'elle replacerait derrière son oreille d'un geste excédé. Ses yeux d'un vert pétillant qui n'auraient de cesse de le couver tendrement. Ses pommettes qui prendraient une teinte rosée lorsqu'il l'embrasserait là, juste au coin des lèvres, tout doucement.

Merlin, comme elle lui manquait. Et il avait mal, car cette fois-ci comme beaucoup d'autres et malgré ses efforts, il ne la vit pas.

La torture ne s'arrêterait jamais. Cette douleur incessante, cet espoir lancinant qu'elle retombe du ciel, tout cela ne déserterait jamais son être. Il devait l'avoir mérité…

Pourquoi s'accrochait-il autant à la vie ? vous demanderez-vous. Car après tout, plus rien de le retenait ici. Il s'était beaucoup posé la question. Peut être pour elle… Clémentine n'aurait pas voulu cela. A sa place, elle se serait raccrochée à tout et n'importe quoi pour survivre.

Mais combien de temps pourrait-il lui, vivre ainsi ?

Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais, la différence entre le jour et la nuit, il ne la faisait plus depuis un mois tout pile.

-**Bon anniversaire mon ange,** souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.


	3. Réveil

**Chapitre 2**

**Réveil**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

-**Vous pensez qu'il dort encore ?**

-**Chut… Cela ne fait aucun doute Maude.**

- **Mais… Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée… ? Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?**

-**Aucun risque. Je connais mon fils tout de même. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas loin si cela se passe mal. Vous avez branché le talkie non ?**

-**Oui oui, mais… Nous devrions aller quand même aller jeter un œil non… ?**

-**Non vous restez ici Maude ! Merlin, faites-lui un peu confiance !**

-**…**

…………………………………………………………………………

Il avait toujours été dur pour Draco de se réveiller. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, chaque matin était une torture pour lui qui ne supportait pas d'être tiré sans son consentement du sommeil, surtout pour aller à l'école.

Dormir était pour lui le seul vrai moment de plénitude pure dans une journée. Oh, il n'était pas submergé par des rêves si extraordinaires que cela, ils étaient même très banaux ses rêves…

Draco aimait tout simplement dormir. Et ces temps-ci, il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre de sa vie. Il avait arrêté de travailler et ne sortait que pour se ravitailler en cigarettes ou aller à une des nombreuses soirées auxquelles il était toujours invité.

Dormir, dormir, dormir. Toujours dormir. Dormir à n'en plus pouvoir.

Dormir pour reprendre des forces, dormir pour attendre, dormir par ennui, dormir pour oublier tout simplement, ou du moins ne pas penser. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes à prendre.

Bref, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, rien n'agaçait plus Draco que d'être dérangé pendant l'une de ses nombreuses siestes, surtout lorsqu'il tentait de se remettre d'une soirée spécialement longue et pénible.

Mais ce matin là (ou bien cette après-midi là ? il ne savait plus vraiment…) n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne fut pas réveillé par un baiser malvenu, ou encore par des chuchotements excités comme cela arrivait souvent lorsque ses invités se réveillaient après une courte nuit. Rien de tout cela, non.

Ce matin là donc, il fut tiré de sa léthargie par… Un oiseau ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, hésitant déjà à propos du sortilège qu'il allait utiliser pour réduire ce maudit piaf en une bouillies fumantes.

Il les referma brusquement.

Non. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu. C'était un rêve, ou bien une hallucination due à un léger surdosage de came. Mais sans doute pas la réalité ! Ah ça non !

Il rouvrit les yeux.

…

…

…

-**Bande de salauds**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se redressa péniblement sur un coude et contempla le désastreux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Ils avaient osé…

Comment avaient-ils pu… ? Sa propre famille… Des gens censés l'aimer, le soutenir, l'aider dans sa souffrance… Il avait juste besoin de tranquillité et de temps et on lui donnait « ça » ?!

Un gazouillement le sortit de ses pensées.

Un bébé…

Un bébé avec… Des petites mains ! Des petits pieds ! Des petits yeux, un petit nez !

MAIS OU AVAIENT-ILS LA TETE ?!

Il pointa un doigt menaçant sous le nez du bambin.

-**Toi, tu bouges pas, je reviens**.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa main.

Cinq petits boudins solidement agrippés à son doigt le retenaient.

Surtout, rester calme.

-**Lâche ça, j'ai dit que je revenais**.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un autre gazouillement, mais toujours pas de doigt libéré. Il tira, essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de l'enfant. Et là se produisit la chose la plus effroyable qu'il ait jamais entendue. Un hurlement formidable jaillit de la gorge du nourrisson, obligeant Draco à stopper toute tentative d'évasion.

-**Oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Je lui ai fait mal ou quoi ? Merde, merde, merde ! Chut… Calme-toi bébé, arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie…**

Avec précaution il souleva le petit être et le serra maladroitement contre lui, cherchant désespérément du regard quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de bruit ?!

Soudain, il aperçut le biberon, laissé sur la table de chevet. Il s'en empara fébrilement et l'avança vers la bouche hurlante. Bien que son geste fût tremblant et hésitant, il eut le mérite de calmer immédiatement l'animal qui se jeta voracement sur la tétine qu'on lui tendait.

Draco soupira de soulagement et raffermit avec plus d'assurance son étreinte sur le petit corps. Enfin le calme.

Il baissa les yeux et prit cette fois le temps d'examiner la chose. Alors c'était donc… Son enfant ?

Cet être à la peau si fine et douce, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs… Ces petits membres potelés, ces yeux verts à demi clos, cette petite mine concentrée… C'était là la chair de sa chair ? Son sang ?

C'était aussi ce qui avait tué Clémentine.

Il trembla légèrement à cette pensée et, comme si il avait senti son trouble, le bébé posa sa main sur celle de Draco tenant le biberon. Ses ongles minuscules s'enfoncer doucement dans la peau blanche de Draco qui fut stupéfait par ce geste. Ce bambin n'avait pas pu percevoir la vague de tristesse qui l'avait submergé à l'instant, c'était impossible. Et malgré tout… La chaleur que dégageait cette main sur la sienne lui faisait étrangement du bien, l'apaisait. Il joua avec ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens pensivement. Qu'était-il censé faire désormais ?

Le biberon était presque vide et il sentait le corps de l'enfant se détendre dans ses bras. Il comprit qu'il était en train de s'endormir et posa le biberon sur la table de chevet. Il déposa ensuite délicatement le bébé sur le lit, tira les coins de la couette pour l'en recouvrir et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Après quelques grognements, il finit par s'endormir, sa respiration se faisant profonde et calme.

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qui, à l'évidence, venait de lui tomber dessus et ce, pour quelques années.

Une fille…

La pensée que cela ne pouvait pas être pire le traversa. Il sourit en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu Clémentine si elle avait entendu cela. Elle l'aurait sûrement roué de coup et insulté de machiste et de conservateur.

Cependant, il dut aussi admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie cette fillette. Bon ok… C'était le plus beau bébé qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir, il fallait l'avouer.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine et sentit les battements réguliers de son petit cœur.

Pourquoi le simple fait de sentir cette petite palpitation l'émouvait tant ? Peut être parce que sans lui, tout cet organisme ne serait pas en vie à cet instant.

Il était son père.

Son Papa.

Elle était tout ce qui lui restait et d'une certaine manière, il était aussi tout ce qui lui restait à elle.

Il souleva le petit corps endormi et, s'allongeant sur le dos, le posa sur son torse. Les deux mains posées sur le dos de sa fille, il ferma les yeux.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qui l'attendait et s'en sentait déjà fatigué. Mais ce qu'il avait réalisé à l'instant était bien plus important que cela.

Clémentine n'était pas morte à cause de cet enfant.

Clémentine **avait donné sa vie** pour cet enfant et cela changeait tout.

Il soupira.

-**J'imagine que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, hein, petite fille… ?**


	4. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

**Chapitre 3**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Elle dormait toujours profondément sur lui.

Bon.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la garder.

C'était en soi la meilleure façon d'honorer le sacrifice de Clémentine.

Il avait donc tout un tas de choses à régler. Le réveil affichait 13h16, il avait donc toute l'après midi pour accomplir de nombreuses tâches.

Il devait en tout premier lieu aller reconnaître l'enfant au Ministère ainsi qu'au London City Hall. Facile.

Ensuite, il devait absolument faire quelques courses. Ayant brûlé tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble pour le bébé, il fallait qu'il se rééquipe de toute urgence, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du stock de couche.

Trouver aussi de quoi la nourrir, la laver, la distraire… Moins facile et beaucoup plus emmerdant.

Il déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le lit et le recouvrit de la couverture.

Avant tout, une bonne douche.

Légèrement anxieux de la laisser sans surveillance, il ne put s'empêcher de faire au plus vite.

-**Je vire déjà papa-poule, si c'est pas misérable…**

A peine eut-il regagné sa chambre que deux petits éclats verts se braquèrent sur lui avidement. Un gazouillement joyeux se fit entendre et la petite gigota dans tous les sens.

-**Deux minutes, je m'habille.**

Ce fut alors un cri un peu moins bienveillant qui retentit entre les murs lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. C'est qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait la gamine !

-**Tu me laisses mettre un boxer peut être ?**

Pas de réponse.

Il enfila donc un boxer et sauta ensuite sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet d'élever la fillette d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres au dessus du matelas. Elle éclata de rire et Draco fut ravi de son effet.

Que voulait-on… Il avait toujours eu un don pour faire rire les femmes.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et la regarda avec sérieux.

…

-**Mais… Tu pues !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il plongea le petit corps avec précaution dans le lavabo qu'il avait rempli au préalable d'eau tiède. Cela eut l'air de plaire à la petite qui gazouilla de nouveau joyeusement en agitant les pieds et les bras.

Draco la lava maladroitement avec un gant et l'enveloppa ensuite dans une serviette propre. Il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

Jusque là, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. La question problématique était maintenant celle de l'habillage. Il n'avait comment dire… Absolument rien.

Certes, il aurait pu appeler sa mère à la rescousse, elle devait posséder tout ce dont il avait besoin mais… Etrangement, il avait envie de s'en sortir tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. On pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de sa petite fierté personnelle mais il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'un peu plus profond. Il secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment plus urgent à faire qu'une introspection minute.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, laissant le bébé jouer avec ses doigts.

Il allait se débrouiller…

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Une heure plus tard, il sortit de l'immeuble, une sorte de paquet de tissu dans les bras.

Bon.

C'était temporaire, vraiment temporaire.

Il allait très bientôt remplacer les écharpes par de véritables vêtements pour bébés et cette chaussette par un véritable bonnet.

Un peu honteux, il héla un taxi, ne sachant pas si le transplanage était permis avec un enfant si jeune.

Le conducteur le fixa avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la voiture. Draco fit comme s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu et indiqua la destination d'un ton détaché.

C'est donc avec sa fille serrée contre lui qu'il fit son entrée dans le London City Hall quelques minutes plus tard.

On lui dit à l'accueil qu'il allait devoir patienter quelques minutes avant que l'on s'occupe de lui et il s'installa donc dans l'un des fauteuils mis à sa disposition.

Il retira la longue chaussette de la tête de l'enfant et la recoiffa du mieux qu'il put. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, concentrée plus que jamais sur la complexité d'un des boutons du manteau de Draco.

On vint rapidement le cherche. Une jeune fille plutôt petite et rondouillarde lui demanda gentiment de la suivre. Une fois dans le bureau de celle-ci, il du procéder au remplissage d'une multitude de papiers administratifs. Il se félicita de n'avoir oublié aucun document pour ce faire. Les moldus étaient tout de même bien compliqués dans ce domaine. Ce qui ne prenait qu'une poignée de minutes au Ministère de la Magie prenait plus d'une heure à la mairie…

La plume de son stylo haut de gamme, qui n'avait jamais autant travaillé de sa vie, cessa soudain de gratter. Cela n'échappa pas à la demoiselle qui suivait attentivement la progression de Draco.

-**Vous… Vous n'avez pas encore décidé du prénom**, demanda-t-elle, un peu désemparée.

-**C'est un peu compliqué… Non à vrai dire… Ce petit bout n'a pas encore de prénom.**

Il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

-**Il ne faut pas vous sentir coupable, mieux vaut tard que jamais…**

Etrangement, ces paroles le réconfortèrent un peu et il se redressa sur son siège.

C,L,E,M,E,N,T,I,N,E.

C'était là un prénom qui lui irait à merveille.

Marion, comme l'indiquait le badge qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine, sourit douloureusement lorsqu'il lui tendit la feuille fin remplie.

-**Je… Je sais que c'est un peu déplacé de ma part mais… Vraiment… Désolée pour votre femme. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi cher et… Enfin voilà. Vous n'êtes pas seul...**

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que ces mots lui étaient adressés, mais c'était certainement la première fois qu'ils le touchaient vraiment, qu'il lisait une réelle compassion dans le regard de quelqu'un. Car la pitié, il n'en avait que faire, c'était un sentiment qui lui inspirait le plus profond agacement. Mais la compassion, c'était autre chose.

C'était se sentir moins seul dans sa souffrance, ce qui la rendait presque supportable.

Il rendit donc son sourire à Marion et rangea son stylo dans sa poche.

-**Bon et bien voilà, tout est en ordre.**

Elle vérifia une dernière fois toutes les données dans son ordinateur et se leva. Elle l'accompagna à la porte et l'ouvrit. Draco serra la main qu'elle lui tendit. Elle se pencha sur la petite, endormie contre le blond.

-**Bienvenue parmi nous, petite Clémentine. Sois bien sage avec ton Papa.**

Puis, redirigeant son regard vers lui :

-**Si… Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler ou… Ou tout simplement besoin d'aide… Je sais que je suis une parfaite inconnue mais je… C'est plus fort que moi, alors… S'il vous plait, ne vous offusquer pas de mon indiscrétion et-…**

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

La gratifiant de son plus beau sourire, il posa sa main libre sur la tête de sa fille.

-**Merci. Pour tout.**

Il quitta le bureau, laissant la jeune Marion troublée et surtout très rouge…

Le Ministère de la Magie se révéla d'une simplicité enfantine, Draco n'eut qu'à donner quelques renseignements et la magie s'occupa du reste. Il fut très fier d'apprendre que le potentiel magique de sa fille était extraordinairement prometteur, bien qu'il n'eût jamais douté du contraire quant à sa progéniture. Pourtant, sa mère étant moldue, on aurait pu prévoir une possible défaillance magique dans le sang de Clémentine.

Draco sortit donc du Ministère assez satisfait. Mais cette satisfaction s'évapora rapidement quand il se rappela qu'il lui restait encore quelques heures à passer dans un centre commercial pour les courses du bébé…

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Draco avait chaud.

Draco avait mal aux bras.

Draco ne savait plus où donnait de la tête avec ces produits plus « fabuleux » les uns que les autres.

Draco en avait assez et Draco se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une grande surface.

-**Bon. On peut pas continuer comme ça.**

Il fallait qu'il change Clémentine, qui elle aussi semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, hurlant et se tordant dans les bras de son père depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Draco s'engouffra dans les premières toilettes venues. Il eut une légère hésitation quant à la direction à prendre. Hommes ou Femmes ?

Il choisit finalement Femmes, étant donné le peu de chance de trouver une table à langer chez les Hommes.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche, retirant une à une les nombreuses couches d'écharpes. Clémentine se calmait déjà.

-**Ben tu vois petit bout, fallait pas s'emporter comme ça… En plus Papa t'a acheté des couches, regardes. « Total confort pour les fesses de Bébé », c'est pas génial ça ? Et puis tu vas aussi pouvoir mettre tes nouveaux vêtements, tu vas voir, ça va aller tout de suite mieux-…**

-**Alors ça c'est pas croyable.**

Draco sursauta légèrement.

-**Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te surprendrai en plein délit de gagaïsation, j'aurais sûrement ri au nez de cette personne mais là…**

Il leva les yeux vers la glace, voulant découvrir qui osait se moquer de lui de cette manière.

…

-**Granger… ?**

-**Oui Malfoy ?**

C'était lui, ou elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule ?

Nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Hermione Granger le fixait du haut de son mètre soixante, une certaine ironie brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Il sourit alors franchement, ce qui sembla quelque peu la décontenancer.

-**Comment vas-tu griffy ? Ca fait un bail dis moi…**

- **En effet…**

Il commençait à mettre sa couche à Clémentine lorsqu'Hermione le bouscula, prenant sa place. Elle posa son sac de course.

-**Tu fais ça comme un pied… Laisse-moi faire, on dirait que tu as deux mains gauches.**

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder faire.

-**C'est ta fille, Malfoy ?**

-**Il faut croire que oui… Elle a l'air de t'apprécier d'ailleurs…**

Il regarda le reflet de la jeune femme dans la glace.

Merlin qu'elle avait maigri… Elle n'avait, en réalité pas l'air très en forme. Son visage était anormalement pâle et de lourdes cernes lui donnaient un air un peu maladif qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle qui avait toujours respiré la santé et la joie de vivre.

Elle portait un grand pull en laine qui faisait sur elle office de robe, avec des collants et des bottines qui auraient hurlé leur souffrance si elles avaient pu.

-**Tu es bien silencieux… C'est de me revoir qui t'émeut autant ?**

-**Pas le moins du monde. Je n'ai rien à dire alors je ne dis rien, c'est tout.**

Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien pour changer cette couche… Il n'avait pas une grande expérience de la chose mais la fluidité et la rapidité des gestes d'Hermione montraient qu'elle savait y faire.

-**Tu veux que je l'habille ?**

Ce petit ton l'énervait. Il lui rappelait celui qu'elle prenait autrefois pour donner une réponse en classe.

Cependant, vue la situation, il préféra jouer la diplomatie. Il fallait avouer qu'elle tombait à pic pour une fois.

-**Je peux le faire, mais si ça te fait plaisir de jouer à la poupée Grangie…**

Elle rit doucement, ayant parfaitement lu entre les lignes.

-**En tout cas, elle est vraiment mignonne. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi sage. Elle s'appelle comment ?**

-**Clémentine.**

-**C'est joli**, murmura-t-elle pensivement. Elle se pencha au dessus de la fillette. **Et elle est où cette vilaine Maman qui te laisse toute seule avec ton Papa maladroit ? Hein petit cœur, elle est où Maman ?**

Clémentine ne répondit bien évidemment rien, se contentant d'attraper une des boucles d'Hermione qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

Hermione se tourna en souriant malicieusement vers Draco. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas.

-**Sa mère est morte il y a trois mois en la mettant au monde.**

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, choquée.

-**Oh mon Dieu… Oh… Pardon… Je ne savais pas Malfoy, pardonnes-moi…**

-**Oui. Bon. Tu as fini ? Parce qu'il faut encore que j'aille acheter une poussette et un tas d'autres trucs…**

Elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant toujours, la mine attristée.

-**Granger… ?**

-**Oh ! Heu… Oui ! Oui c'est bon…**

-**Merci pour ton aide. Salut Granger.**

-**Salut...**

Et il la planta là, chargé de sa fille et ses sacs.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, Granger ne pouvait pas savoir une telle chose… Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu mal et qu'il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle et ses questions à la con.

Il termina ses courses plus tranquillement, Clémentine s'étant endormie dans le creux de ses bras, puis reprit le chemin de la maison. Il fallait qu'il se calme.


	5. Granger, le Retour

**Chapitre 4**

**Granger, le retour.**

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée lorsqu'il s'affala enfin dans le canapé, épuisé.

La soirée avait été chargée en émotions fortes, surtout au moment du biberon, qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à préparer correctement, avec en fond sonore, les hurlements affamés de la petite.

Enfin ! Elle était couchée à présent ! Il pouvait se détendre. A sa façon...

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet.

Quoi ?! Il n'en avait pas eu de la journée ! Il avait VRAIMENT besoin de décompresser.

Il comptait arrêter de toute façon... Maintenant qu'il avait l'enfant sur les bras, il n'avait pas intérêt à claquer d'une overdose. Mais pas ce soir... Là, il en avait vraiment trop besoin... Juste une petite ligne... Une toute fine, minuscule lignette...

Soudain, l'interphone sonna.

Draco grogna. Ne pouvait-on plus se défoncer tranquillement ?! Et puis depuis quand Blaise prenait-il la peine d'annoncer son arrivée ?

Il décrocha.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? T'excuser ? J'accepte tes excuses, c'est bon. Maintenant, barre-toi.**

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque son attention fut attirée par un petit raclement de gorge qu'il ne connaissait pas à Blaise.

- **Malfoy, c'est Granger... En fait... Tu es parti avec mon sac tout à l'heure et je me demandais si je pouvais le récupérer...**

Il l'entendit rire nerveusement.

- **Ah. Monte.**

Il farfouilla dans les sacs encore présents dans l'entrée et constata qu'en effet, l'un d'eux ne appartenait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Il ouvrit, le sac à la main.

- **Désolée de te déranger si tard, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin et euh...**

Hermione semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, se triturant les mains avec anxiété.

- **Pas de mal Granger, je venais de coucher Clémentine. Tiens, voilà ton sac.**

Il lui rendit son dû, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle rosit.

-**Au cas où tu aurais vu ce qu'il y a dedans, ce n'est pas pour moi. Jamais je n'oserais porter ces... Trucs.**

Draco écarta les bras innocemment.

- **Oh mais je n'ai rien dit Granger... Qui te dit que j'ai regardé dedans en plus ?**

- **Pour savoir que c'était le mien, tu as bien du y jeter un coup d'œil et puis tu as ce... Cet horripilant petit sourire là...**

- **Tu portes ce que tu veux Grangie... C'est un peu inattendu venant de toi, mais pourquoi pas...**

Hermione rougit cette fois pour de bon et un silence gêné pour l'une et amusé pour l'autre s'installa dans l'entrée.

Elle baissa la tête.

- **Malfoy, écoute... Pour tout à l'heure...Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta femme... Malgré tout l'agacement que tu m'inspires, personne ne mérite ce que tu vis et je... J'espère et je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer avec ta fille. Tu n'as peut être pas l'étoffe d'un père, mais je sais que tu réussiras à la rendre heureuse et... Et je ferais mieux d'y aller, je commence vraiment à dire n'importe quoi...**

Elle tourna les talons, lui pressant légèrement le bras au passage.

- **Bonne chance, Malfoy.**

Il la regarda partir sans rien dire. Il était un peu soufflé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas si originaux que cela, mais prononcés par cette fille, ils prenaient une toute autre dimension.

Elle, faire preuve de compassion envers lui. C'était tout bonnement le monde à l'envers.

Il ne comprit pas alors pourquoi il fit cela, mais il le fit.

- **Granger, attends !**

Il courut dans le couloir et la rattrapa par le bras.

Elle le regarda étrangement et il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- **Tu as mangé ?**

- **Non... Non pas encore... Pourquoi ?**

- **Eh bien... Je n'ai pas mangé non plus... Tu veux te joindre à ma table ?**

Elle le fixa, un peu perdue. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-**Heu… Oui… Oui, pourquoi pas…**

-**Super. Suis-moi.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-**Un verre de vin en attendant ?**

-**Volontiers.**

Elle le regarda préparer activement le repas.

-**Tu te débrouilles mieux en cuisine qu'en couches dis-moi !**

-**Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! J'apprends très vite.**

-**Depuis trois mois, tu devrais avoir un peu plus assimilé la chose que ça non ? Là, on aurait vraiment dit que tu touchais à une couche pour la première fois de ta vie !**

- **C'était la première fois. Je m'occupe de Clémentine depuis ce matin seulement. Ses grands-parents l'ont gardée ces trois derniers mois.**

-**Mais… Pourquoi ?**

-**Disons que… Je n'avais pas trop la tête à cela…**

- **Ah. Oui. Je vois.**

Elle s'installa sur le plan de travail.

-**Donc c'est ton premier jour avec elle. Tu dois être un peu sur les nerfs…**

-**Ca peut aller. Elle n'est pas très difficile en fait. Elle ne pleure que quand ce n'est vraiment plus possible autrement et encore… Mais ce qui est dingue, c'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle comprend tout ce que je lui dis. En plus on m'a dit au Ministère qu'elle avait un grand potentiel magique, je suis sûr que plus tard…**

Il arrêta de parler, se tournant vers elle.

-**Pourquoi te moques-tu ?**

-**Je ne me moque pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est vraiment mignon de te voir parler d'elle comme ça. Ca ne fait même pas 24 heures que tu la côtois et tu en es déjà dingue…**

Il rougit un peu, mais se redonna vite une contenance, ressentant soudainement le besoin furieux de chercher quelque chose au fin fond du frigo.

-**C'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste que je constate avec satisfaction que c'est bien la fille de son père, voilà.**

-**Oh d'accord…**

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant.

-**C'est prêt.**

Ils se mirent à table sur le bar de la cuisine, côtes à côtes.

-**Et toi alors, que deviens-tu ? Médicomage, ministre ?**

Elle prit le temps d'avaler la fin de son verre de vin.

-**Pas du tout…**

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle continue, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il la fixa avec curiosité.

-**Quoi alors ?**

-**A vrai dire, c'est un peu bête comme histoire… Tu veux vraiment savoir... ?**

- **J'aime beaucoup les histoires bêtes, surtout quand elles arrivent à un gryffondor...**

Elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

- **Ne t'énerves pas, je rigole ! Ca m'intéresse vraiment de savoir.**

Elle soupira.

- **J'ai eu mon diplôme de Médicomage et j'ai en effet commencé à travailler à Ste Mangouste... Tout se passait à merveille, j'avais un bon job, des collègues adorables, un appartement très sympa... Jusqu'à ce que j'ai le malheur de repousser les avances de mon supérieur et j'ai payé ça très cher...**

Elle tourna ses œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

- **C'est-à-dire très cher ? Il t'a virée ?!**

- **Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il m'a licenciée pour faute grave, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu rentrer dans aucun autre service d'hôpital sorcier...**

- **Mais comment... Tu n'as pas pu te défendre ? Tu ne l'avais pas commise cette faute grave !**

- **C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance des expressions médicales, mais pour résumer le tout, il s'est arrangé pour me faire porter le chapeau pour la mort d'un patient. Tout était tellement bien planifié que j'ai même cru un moment que j'avais réellement fait une erreur. Puis j'ai compris que c'était lui, mais je n'avais aucune preuve... Et puis, dans ce domaine, entre une fille qui n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le métier et un homme qui travaille depuis dix ans là bas, on ne cherche pas bien longtemps qui croire...**

Sa petite main se crispa sur sa fourchette. Elle semblait contenir tellement de colère et d haine que Draco remercia presque Merlin de ne pas en être la cause.

Elle se détendit soudain et se tourna vers lui, souriant franchement.

- **Enfin bon ! Cela s'est passé il y a déjà trois ans, n'en parlons plus !**

- **Mais... Depuis, que fais-tu ?**

- **Oh, de petits jobs sans importance, histoire de pouvoir vivre ! Je n'avais pas trop les moyens, ni le courage de reprendre de nouvelles études alors... J'ai tout bonnement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un jour la belle vie, voilà tout ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas si grave ! Je vis plutôt bien ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat comparé à ce que tu vis toi...**

- **Ce n'est pas comparable Granger... Je trouve ça très dur ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu avais toujours voulu devenir Médicomage... C'est vraiment un salaud ce type...**

- **Ouais... Tu me ressers un verre ?**

Il s'exécuta et la regarda boire son verre d'un trait.

-** Dis donc... Tu as une sacrée descente Granger ! Vas-y doucement sinon tu ne vas plus savoir transplaner !**

Elle rit.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il m'en faut bien plus pour m'assommer...**

Elle se leva et débarrassa les assiettes qu'elle nettoya d'un sort informulé. Les assiettes se rangèrent d'elles mêmes dans le placard.

Il la contempla, ébahi.

- **Tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de cette catégorie de sorciers !**

Elle sourit avec malice.

- **La petite Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis n'a pas fini de te surprendre, Malfoy ! En toute modestie... Après les études que j'ai suivies, je pense pouvoir tout faire... J'ai même du étudier la Magie Noire dans les dernières années, pour savoir à quoi j'ai affaire chez certains clients.**

Il était vraiment soufflé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seconde que Granger puisse être une sorcière puissante. Certes, il savait qu'elle avait toujours été douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais que sa magie soit aussi épanouie et massive à ce point... Les sorciers dotés de ce pouvoir était rares et on les retrouvait le plus souvent dans les rangs des Aurors.

Hermione fut assez surprise de la réaction de Malfoy face à cette nouvelle. Logiquement, il aurait du être vexé d'être moins puissant qu'une enfant de moldus... Mais là, il semblait juste fasciné et content pour elle, sans qu'elle puisse lire la moindre trace de jalousie dans son regard.

- **Eh bien ! Tu me surprendras toujours Granger !**

Un silence léger s'installa entre eux, chacun occupé à ses propres réflexions.

Draco se leva soudain et quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione, un peu étonné, emprunta la même direction quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle avança dans le long couloir sombre qui semblait donner sur de nombreuses pièces vue la quantité de portes qui s'y trouvait.

Elle le cherchait quand elle vit l'une des portes entrouverte.

Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et tenta de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Elle aperçut alors Draco, penché au dessus d'un grand lit deux places, occupé à remettre sa fille bien au milieu du lit, déposant la couette sur elle avec délicatesse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bout du lit.

- **Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre les bébés sous la couette**, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, dubitatif.

- **A cet âge, ils risquent de s'étouffer dedans, ils n'ont pas le réflexe de se découvrir le visage.**

Comprenant, il retira la couverture.

- **Le body que tu lui as mis suffit, ne t'inquiètes pas**, ajouta-t-elle en observant son regard soucieux. Elle se leva et le tira légèrement par le bras.

-**Viens, tu vas finir par la réveiller**.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre derrière Hermione, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le lit.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, il trouva la jeune fille rhabillée, son sac à la main.

- **Il faut que je rentre**, annonça-t-elle doucement.

- **D'accord. Tu aurais pu rester encore si tu voulais...**

Elle baissa la tête.

- **Non je vais y aller... Tout cela est déjà tellement étrange quand on y pense... Je ne veux pas t'envahir plus que cela.**

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Draco trouva que c'était plutôt son comportement à elle qui était étrange. Il y avait vingt minutes de cela à peine, ils se racontaient leurs vies comme de vieux amis l'auraient fait et là, elle semblait se refermer sur elle-même, comme une huître. Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers lui.

- **Bon... Je...**

Il posa soudain ses mains sur ses épaules.

- **J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. Ca m'a fait du bien de te voir Hermione, ça faisait longtemps.**

Elle rougit furieusement, ne sachant plus où poser son regard. Mais elle crut exploser lorsqu'il la serra brièvement contre lui, comme un ami le ferait.

-** N'hésites pas à passer me voir un de ces quatre, ça me ferait plaisir. Enfin, si tu as le temps et l'envie bien entendu. Je te laisse mon numéro, appelle-moi.**

Elle rangea la carte de visite qu'il lui tendait dans son sac.

- **Oui... Entendu... Merci beaucoup pour le... Repas.**

Il la regarda filer aussi rapidement que possible, tête baissée.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis... Longtemps.

_Hermione Granger... Un grand mystère que cette fille._


	6. Shootée au Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Hellow tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre aurait du arriver plus tôt, mais je peux tout vous expliquer !:D

**Mon bahut organisait un festival de cinéma la semaine dernière et à raison de 3 séances par aprèm, je n'avais plus trop le coeur à me replanter devant un écran en rentrant chez moi le soir... J'espère que vous comprendrez :) Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais pas tapé ! Il risque de ne pas arriver tout de suite, il est vraiment trèèèèèèès long (pour moi du moins :p) **

**Gros bisous à vous, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et excellente lecture à toutes ! **

**Pop' !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Shootée au Malfoy**

Hermione déboula dehors comme une furie. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur et chercha à reprendre son souffle.

Merlin, que lui avait-il pris ? Lorsqu'elle s'était risquée à passer récupérer son sac, elle ne pensait pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure ! Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui propose de rester... Et puis boire ainsi, elle qui ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool !

Après tant d'années passées à l'oublier tant bien que mal, il avait fallu qu'il ressurgisse dans sa vie sans crier gare. Et elle était bêtement retomber dans le panneau. C'était vraiment trop injuste...

Il y a dix ans de cela, Hermione avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, la seule personne au monde avec Lord Voldemort pour laquelle elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir le moindre sentiment.

Mais elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Son cœur avait été plus fort que sa raison et elle avait finalement cessé de lutter contre cet amour qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

Bien sûr, lui, ce grand crétin de Serpentard n'avait rien remarqué et c'était bien mieux comme cela. Hermione n'aurait sur supporter un rejet de sa part, ce qui semblait être inévitable.

Elle avait donc vécu ses dernières années à Poudlard avec ce secret que nul ne connaissait, pas même Harry ou Ron, souffrant un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle croisait son Prince au bras d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Son Prince... Elle se plaisait à l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu un regard autre que méprisant envers elle. Et encore, même les regards pleins de haine se faisaient rares. A croire qu'elle lui était invisible...

Mais le plus rageant dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui lui plaisait tant chez ce type. D'accord, il avait un corps parfait, mais le physique n'avait pas tant d'importance pour Hermione.

Mais alors quoi ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas, n'avait jamais eu de conversation civilisée avec lui !

A sa sortie de Poudlard, et lors des années avaient suivies, elle avait tenté de sortir le visage du blond de ses pensée. Elle avait fréquenté d'autres hommes, dont un avec lequel elle était restée plus d'un an, et elle s'était sentie mieux.

Ne plus le voir lui avait fait du bien et l'avait aidée à l'oublier lentement. Elle n'avait pas cherché à obtenir de ses nouvelles, bien que la tentation eût été grande et les opportunités nombreuses.

Au bout de quatre années, elle pensait l'avoir définitivement banni de sa vie, ignorant royalement cette part d'elle-même qui semblait s'éteindre, mourir un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que cette même part d'elle, était en réalité sa magie, elle avait du admettre avec amertume qu'elle avait définitivement Draco Malfoy dans la peau, au sens propre du terme...

Redoublant d'effort, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle avait donc tout donné pour ne pas laisser sa magie s'affaiblir encore, s'épuisant deux fois plus que les autres à la tâche, et tout cela grâce à ce blondinet qui ne se doutait même pas de toute cette peine dont il était la cause !

Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup. Sa magie puisait sa force dans la propre vitalité d'Hermione, puisqu'elle n'avait plus le droit de s'appuyer sur son amour pour Draco. Ainsi Hermione, qui pourtant mangeait comme tout le monde, voir plus, maigrissait à vue d'œil et se voyait fléchir, dévorée à petit feu par ses pouvoirs frustrés et voraces. Et que pouvait-elle y faire ? Absolument rien.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur glacial et contempla les voitures défilant devant elle. Son souffle s'était pour le moins apaisé et dégager d'exquises volutes de buée.

Maintenant... Que devait-elle faire ?

Cela ne faisait même pas 24h que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui à nouveaux et déjà elle sentait sa magie bouillonner dans ses veines, lui procurant une sorte de vertige permanent plutôt agréable. Une impression de planer au dessus de tout. Elle rit doucement en pensant qu'elle était en quelques sortes shootée au Malfoy.

Chaque contact avec lui dans cette journée avait été comme un électrochoc la réanimant peu à peu. Le pire ayant été le moment fatidique où il l'avait serrée contre lui, provoquant immédiatement un feu d'artifices dans tout son être. Cette sensation avait été tellement forte qu'elle n'avait eut d'autre choix que s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit.

Il devait sûrement la prendre pour une dingue maintenant...

Elle éclata de rire, une vague d'euphorie s'emparant à nouveau d'elle. Elle se releva d'un bond et décida de rentrer chez elle à pieds.

Elle que tout cela était plus catastrophique qu'autre chose mais cet immense sourire qui lui décrochait presque la mâchoire ne voulait pas s'éteindre pour l'instant.

Ce flux magique, ce fleuve débordant, envahissant la moindre parcelle de sa personne semblait presque vouloir en sortir tant il était abondant. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les palpitations de son cœur en joie.

C'était sa magie qui réagissait ainsi. Sa magie était heureuse. Mais elle aussi. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le sentait bien. Tout son être resplendissait en cet instant d'une harmonie parfaite.

Hermione se savait puissante. Elle savait qu'elle était sans doute en cet instant, la sorcière la plus puissante du monde.

Ce n'était pas de la prétention, non. Hermione n'avait aucune estime pour elle-même.

Mais ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pour avoir eut affaire à Voldemort de près ou de loin, elle savait que son aura magique actuel dépassait assurément celui du Lord. C'en aurait été effrayant si elle n'avait pas pu contrôler parfaitement son corps. Ce n'était pas le cas, et puis sa magie n'était gorgée que d'amour et de bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire le mal.

Hermione marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues désertes de son quartier. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas et elle se sentait bien, profondément bien.

Elle referma la porte de son deux pièces doucement et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Elle s'appuya contre le panneau de bois où s'écaillait la peinture et sortit la carte de visite de Draco de son sac pour la contempler tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Peu à peu, son euphorie se dissipa pour ne laisser en elle qu'une légère trace de son passage.

Hermione pouvait enfin réfléchir calmement, en toute lucidité et elle tenta de mettre ses pensées au clair.

D'un côté, tout son être désirait ne pas laisser passer à nouveau cette chance d'être heureuse et épanouie. Autoriser Draco revenir dans sa vie, même simple ami signifiait donner l'opportunité à sa magie de redevenir ce qu'elle avait été, sans la contenir.

Cela signifiait aussi revivre. Car Hermione savait que sa magie frustrée était en train de ronger son énergie et sa vitalité, l'entraînant ainsi tout doucement vers une mort certaine. Il lui était donc fortement conseillé de ne pas la contrarier si elle ne voulait pas partir avant l'heure.

Mais de l'autre côté de son esprit, qui était plus gouverné par la raison, et plus buté aussi, Hermione ne voulait pas de tout cela. Elle refusait de se laisser aller, de cesser de se battre pour survivre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis ce terrible jour où elle avait compris ce que son cœur et sa magie cherchaient à lui dire. Elle détestait la facilité, et ce que son corps réclamait, son esprit ne pouvait se résoudre à lui offrir.

Hermione ne supportait et ne supporterait jamais l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un. Tellement en dépendre que la moindre claque puisse être fatale. Et c'était ce qu'elle risquait. Un allé direct en enfer si elle se voyait rejetée. Elle avait travaillé trop dur jusqu'ici pour tout remettre en cause sur un coup de tête stupide.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione retira son écharpe, sa veste et ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Sa décision était prise de toute façon. Elle allait refuser. Elle allait prendre une fois de plus son destin de court et ne pas laisser la moindre lueur d'espoir aveugler sa raison.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et, tremblante, leva la carte de visite devant son visage. Sa magie se réveilla soudain, comprenant ses intentions. Tout son corps se raidit sous ce combat intérieur qu'Hermione menait contre elle-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, la magie céda et obéit aux ordres. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement et le papier prit feu. Il entama sa lente combustion, la flamme rongeant petit à petit les lettres noires, les précieux chiffres qui auraient pu changer le cours de son existence. Elle ne quitta pas la carte des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un souffle de cendre s'éparpillant dans l'air.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle avait réussi. Mais à quel prix ?

Car bientôt ; les représailles allaient s'abattre sur elle et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir...

Ce fut plus fulgurant que les fois précédentes. Sa respiration fut coupée par la surprise et la douleur. C'était comme si sa magie s'était concentrée autour de son cœur et s'était resserrée voracement dessus, comme un étau. Elle tenta de se redresser, espérant ainsi pouvoir happer un peu d'oxygène plus facilement. Mais le résultat fut plus douloureux que prévu. Ce simple mouvement acheva de déchaîner ses pouvoirs qui la projetèrent violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Son corps n'eut pas le temps de retomber que déjà il s'écrasa contre un autre mur, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance : elle comprenait la réaction de sa magie. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait eu d'élan aussi destructeur envers elle, elle en était terrifiée.

Elle fut envoyée une encore contre un mur puis contre son lit. Sa tête heurta durement le bois. Son corps brisé s'affaissa sur le plancher. Elle sentit le sang couler sur son visage, affluant d'une plaie profonde à l'arcade. De ses yeux mis clos, elle vit les pieds de la table et la flaque de son sang grandissant au fil des secondes. Un froid intense la submergea des pieds jusqu'à la tête tandis qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se sentit lentement partir, le noir remplissant sa vue déjà floue.

Dehors, la neige commença à tomber sur les rues désertées. Hermione sombra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au même moment Draco, dont le sommeil était agité, se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

Clémentine se mit à pleurer à côté de lui. Il la prit contre lui et tâcha de la calmer. Mais elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, hurlant de toutes ses forces.

La sentait-elle donc aussi ? Cette souffrance qui l'avait traversé comme une lame et avait réussi à le tirer du sommeil ? Comme... Comme un appel au secours...

Il se mit à la bercer, soucieux et inquiet. Cette nuit là, Clémentine ne cessa pas de pleurer et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, sur le torse de son père qui lui resta bien éveillé, à tourner et retourner ses pensées.

* * *

**Pas trop déçues ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais il est dense en information et il était absolument nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire vous l'aurez compris ;) Reviews quand même ?:D**


	7. Soirée Monkey

**Hello boys and girls ! Une fois de plus désolée pour le retard, mon ordi déconne... Je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture sans oublier de vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables :) Pas le moral pour taper la discute, sorry... **

**Pop'!****Chapitre 6**

Ps: ah oui, désolée aussi pour le titre du chapitre, il est HS... si quelqu'un fait le lien, bravo !

* * *

**Soirée Monkey !**

Quelques jours plus tard...

Draco et Clémentine se levèrent de bonne heure en ce lundi enneigé de février. Ils auraient bien dormi quelques heures de plus mais aujourd'hui était LE grand jour !

En effet, ce week-end là Draco avait décidé, après moult réflexion, de retourner travailler. Clémentine avait semblé favorable à l'idée, puisqu'elle avait hoché avec enthousiasme de la tête en poussant un petit couinement.

Draco se sentait prêt. Il avait beau dire, l'arrivée de la petite dans ses pattes lui avait redonné vie. Il se voyait se redresser doucement, mettant de côté toutes ces choses qui l'avaient tiré vers le fond ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, la souffrance ne l'avait pas le moins du monde déserté, mais être constamment à s'occuper de la petite le faisait se sentir utile et ainsi ; oublier un peu la douleur. Il mettait vraiment tout son cœur à la tâche, attentif au moindre signe venant de sa fille. Il se débrouillait d'ailleurs bien mieux avec elle, maniant la couche et le biberon comme mousquetaire avec ses épées.

Draco s'apercevait même que prendre soin d'un enfant n'apportait pas que du souci, bien au contraire, il s'amusait bien avec sa fille. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande et ne parlait évidemment pas, cependant elle riait, et prêtait beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Jour après jour, il apprenait à interpréter ses différentes expressions du visage et ses gestes maladroits. Et plus important encore, il apprenait tout simplement à l'aimer, son affection grandissant au fil des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il avait décidé de reprendre le travail non pas pour l'argent, car il n'en manquait pas, mais pour elle ; pour qu'elle ne prenne pas l'habitude que tout le monde soit aux petits soins autour d'elle à longueur de journée. Il voulait aussi qu'elle soit fière de son père, qu'elle ne le voit pas plus tard comme un pauvre veuf éploré n'ayant pas trouvé le courage de reprendre sa vie en main...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le même jour...

-_**Tu te débrouilles pour venir Hermione, je n'accepte plus tes absences !**_

-**Mais Dirk, je pense que je me suis fêlé plusieurs côtes et-...**

-_**Ca ne me regarde pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te paie à ne rien faire et que le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul. Si tu ne te pointes pas aujourd'hui, c'est plus la peine de revenir, compris ?**_

-**Compris... Je... Je vais venir... D'accord...**

-_**Bon.**_

La communication se coupa.

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et jeta le mobile à travers la pièce. Elle regretta immédiatement ce geste qui relança la douleur qu'elle tentait d'apaiser depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait plus de potion et il était hors de question qu'elle aille à Ste Mangouste pour une guérison rapide. Il lui aurait fallu plusieurs semaines pour se remettre de son « incident » mais apparemment, son patron n'était pas du même avis.

Elle se leva avec mille précautions, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce boulot, elle ne devait pas le perdre sinon elle pourrait dire adieu à sa situation correcte mais déjà précaire. Elle s'habilla tant bien que mal, avala un grand bol de café réchauffé et claque la porte derrière elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce lundi matin, donc, ils quittèrent l'appartement bien plus tôt qu'à leur habitude. Draco avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter un landau à couffin mobile ce qui lui permit de partir en taxi plus facilement qu'avec une poussette. Il fut étonné du monde sur la route.

-**C'est comme ça tous les matins ?**

-**Oh non**, répondit le chauffeur, **heureusement ! Je crois qu'il y a eu un accident, il y a une ambulance. **

-**Un accident de voiture**, demanda Draco, inquiet.

Le chauffeur sortit sa tête par la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

-**Non, on dirait que ca se passe dans le métro...**

Draco se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais la voiture redémarra finalement et il oublia bien vite ce problème pour se concentrer sur un autre qui le préoccupait beaucoup plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vent glacial la heurta de plein fouet et elle vacilla, prise d'un terrible vertige. Un taxi aurait été de bonne augure vu son état, mais elle n'avait évidemment pas les moyens pour une cause, au beau milieu de Londres qui plus est.

Hermione se mit lentement en route vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Sa cheville foulée l'élançait ainsi que ses trois côtes fêlées, et la faim n'arrangeait rien. Mais à quoi bon manger puisque son corps ne gardait rien ? Elle vomissait au moindre solide ingéré !

Elle pénétra dans le métro bondé et fut obligée de se coller à un cinquantenaire ventripotent, l'œil salace et baladeurs, pour ne pas se faire écraser entre les portes.

Chaque mouvement lui causait une souffrance insoutenable et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à respirer et le confinement la fit bientôt suffoquer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et son corps décida pour elle. Elle se vit tomber sur le quai, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle n'avait plus la force.

Des gens crièrent autour d'elle tandis que des taches sombres obscurcissaient peu à peu sa vue. Elle sentit des mains la retourner précautionneusement, prendre son pouls puis... Puis plus rien. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer totalement fut pour ce maudit travail qu'elle allait sûrement perdre, ainsi que son deux pièces dont le loyer ne serait pas payé à temps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'IALS (1) et le ventre du blond se noua un peu plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'appréhender ce genre de chose. Son retour semblait être plutôt bien accueilli par ses collègues, qu'il avait prévenus la veille ; c'était plus l'accueil qu'allaient faire ses élèves à Clémentine qui l'inquiétait. Non pas qu'il ait eut une classe agitée ou quoique ce soit, mais un bébé dans un amphithéâtre pouvait éventuellement ne pas faire très sérieux...

Il respira un bon coup et franchit d'un pas décidé le hall de l'université, Clémentine confortablement installée dans son couffin.

Il pénétra dans sa salle, heureux d'être un peu en avance pour souffler avant que les étudiants n'arrivent. Il déposa Clémentine qui s'était rendormie –cette veinarde- par terre et veilla à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid et à ce que la lumière de ne la dérange. Il avait songé à la placer sous son bureau pour que personne ne la remarque mais si elle se mettait à pleurer, son plan n'aurait plus rien de discret. La franchise lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution. Annoncer de but en blanc la nouvelles à ses élèves, leur présenter son trésor et enchaîner sur le cours !

...

Mouais.

Garder sa crédibilité avec cela n'allait pas être une tâche aisée mais qu'importe, l'heure n'était plus à l'échafaudage de plan diaboliques car déjà, les élèves prenaient place dans l'immense salle. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras, attendant que les derniers arrivent. Les chuchotements interloqués et curieux ne tardèrent pas à lui revenir et il décida qu'il était temps de prendre la parole. Il s'éclaircit la voix, faisant taire les derniers bavardages.

-**Bonjour jeunes gens. Heureux de vous retrouver ! Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette longue absence et espère que le remplaçant était aussi beau que moi...**

Quelques rires. Il se détendit un peu.

-**Et je veux aussi vous présenter ma fille, Clémentine. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec moi pour aujourd'hui, je vous prierai de bien vouloir tolérer sa présence assez... Incongrue dirons-nous. Je tâcherai de trouver un moyen d'ici peu, mais pour l'instant c'est ainsi. Ce n'est pas une enfant agitée, elle ne devrait donc pas nous déranger.**

Il ignora les exclamations de la gente féminine, indignée par cette nouvelle qui le rendait encore plus inaccessible. Il attendit une éventuelle question et finit par claquer dans ses mains.

-**Bien ! Commençons ! Qui peut me dire ce sur quoi vous avez travaillé ces dernières semaines ?**

Un bon nombre de mains se levèrent alors.

Il sourit, ne laissant néanmoins pas le soulagement qui l'envahissait apparaître. Le plus dur était passé !

La journée fut cependant bien longue, Clémentine commençant à perdre patience vers le milieu d'après midi. Jusqu'à 16h, elle avait été adorable, ayant dormi toute la matinée et écouté attentivement son père le reste du temps. Vers 15h30, elle avait commencé à s'agiter, lâchant quelques couinements indignés et énervés à l'intention de son père qui ne lui portait pas assez attention à son goût.

Draco dut mettre fin au cours 15mn plus tôt car à ce moment, Clémentine hurlait et se débattait comme une damnée au fond de son couffin. Les élèves avaient semblé pour la majorité comprendre et s'étaient retirés sans protester.

Draco rentra chez lui après avoir récupéré quelques copies, bien content de retrouver son appartement après cette dure journée de reprise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital aussi blanche que sinistre. Elle ne réalisa pas bien au début puis ses souvenirs ressurgirent en même temps que la douleur qui s'était atténuée un peu. Des bandages lui enserraient la taille ainsi que la cheville et la tête.

Elle se redressa de façon à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde ici. Ste Mangouste devait déjà être au courant de sa présence dans un hôpital moldu et ne devrait pas tarder à venir la récupérer comme pour chaque sorcier accidenté hospitalisé dans n'importe quel service public. Il était parfaitement exclu qu'elle y mette un pied, donc elle devait quitter au plus vite les lieux.

-_**Accio**_** vêtements. **

Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et se hissa comme elle put sur ses jambes cotonneuses. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière fit son entrée dans la chambre.

-**Non, Mademoiselle ! Il faut vous recoucher, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer !**

Hermione tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de celle-ci qui essayait de la repousser dans son lit.

-**Je dois partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien... J'étais juste très fatiguée...**

-**Oui et les côtes cassées sont dues à la fatigue aussi c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler du renfort et recouchez-vous bien sagement.**

-**Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos conneries, pas la peine de me parler comme à une débile ! Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, je ne le répèterai pas.**

L'infirmière la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Je ne pense pas avoir peur d'une jeune femme pesant moins de 45kg et dont le corps ne va pas tenir le choc si elle continue à ne pas manger. Soyez raisonnable et remettez votre pyjama...**

-**Bon. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais... Désolée. **_**Inconsciencia**_**.** (2)

L'infirmière s'effondra aussitôt, évanouie.

Sans perdre une seconde, Hermione sortit de la chambre. Vérifiant que la voie était libre, elle s'élança dans le long couloir blanc, jetant des regards furtifs derrière elle.

Tout son corps n'était que souffrance et elle savait que l'infirmière avait raison. Combien de temps pourrait-elle vivre ainsi si son corps rejetait la moindre nourriture ?

Hermione avait envie de se cacher dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouverait et où elle pourrait laisser aller son chagrin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Que lui restait-il honnêtement ?

Ron était parti vivre en Roumanie avec son frère, Harry était en Lune de Miel prolongée avec Ginny depuis bientôt deux ans, ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, Neville et Luna travaillaient d'arrache pied pour le Chicaneur... Tout le monde avait une vie et elle comprenait parfaitement que ses amis aient autre chose en tête...

Elle avait failli avoir une vie tout aussi confortable qu'eux mais voilà, la chance avait tourné et elle se retrouvait parfaitement seule, mourante et malheureuse.

Tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement vers la sortie, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Une fois dehors, elle s'effondra sur le premier banc venu et éclata en sanglots. Elle en avait juste assez.

Tout cela devait cesser, plutôt mourir maintenant que de voir son existence s'effondrer par morceaux ainsi. C'était tellement injuste, elle qui avait tout fait pour réussir, tellement plus que quiconque !

Une vague de haine envers celui qui avait fait basculer sa vie la submergea. Cet enfoiré qui avait tout gâché pour de misérables pulsions animales... Elle avait envie de tuer ce foutu médecin, cet obsédé sexuel minable dirigé par son pénis.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, la colère se mêlant à la tristesse et la fatigue.

Un long moment plus tard, elle se releva, sécha ses joues d'un revers de manche et se mit lentement en route vers le métro. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et elle fut soulagée de voir le quai vide. Toute jeune femme normale aurait pu s'inquiéter d'être ainsi seule, à la merci du moindre pervers, mais Hermione ne craignait pas trop ce genre de situation étant donné qu'elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un simple murmure, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Elle pénétra dans le wagon. A part un clochard imbibé d'alcool et une famille chinoise, elle était seule dans toute la trame. Son quartier était bien loin de l'hôpital et elle avait au moins une demi-heure de trajet. Elle s'installa donc sur un des nombreux sièges libres er posa son front contre vitre rayée, regardant vaguement les murs sombres défiler à toute vitesse. Elle grimaça devant le spectacle que lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, ses joues plus creusées que jamais, ses lèvres sèches et blanches et ses yeux vides, cernés. Elle se trouva laide et préférer détourner le regard.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, ne de se déshabiller et se coucha ainsi, la fièvre l'emportant bien vite dans un sommeil agité et douloureux, peuplé de blonds, de blonds et encore de blonds, comme chaque nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille endormie et quitta la chambre sans bruit.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il sursauta en découvrant qui l'y attendait.

-**Zabini ! Bon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur !**

-**Désolé, j'ai encore du mal avec les sonnettes...**

Draco était content de sa venue, aussi serra-t-il son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut agréablement surpris par ce geste chaleureux.

-**Eh bien ! Quel accueil ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi.**

Draco sourit et lui désigna un fauteuil en face duquel il s'installa.

-**Mieux vaut tard que jamais Blaise ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je suppose que tu viens aux nouvelles ? Rassure-toi, elle est en vie, bien au chaud au fond de son berceau. **

-**Heureux de l'apprendre ! Ca va tu t'en sors ?**

Draco fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi que deux verres remplis de glaçons.

-**J'ai mis le temps mais ca va ! On m'appelle le dieu de la couche maintenant !**

Blaise remplit les deux verres du liquide ambré et ils trinquèrent en riant.

-**J'ai entendu dire que tu avais repris le boulot ce matin... Ca s'est bien passé ?**

-**Plutôt oui. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je trouve une nourrice pour la petite, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique de l'avoir dans ma salle. Plus tars, je la mettrai sûrement à la crèche mais c'est encore un peu tôt je trouve. A part ce détail, je suis vraiment content de recommencer à enseigner, ça me manquait en fait !**

Blaise le fixait, les yeux brillants.

-**Je suis... Heureux que tu ailles mieux Draco...**

Draco sourit un peu tristement.

-**Ce n'est pas encore le top mais je dois avouer que l'arrivée de Clémentine a été une bouffée d'oxygène, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser !**

Le blond vit son ami froncer les sourcils au nom de sa fille mais il préférait ne pas en parler, aussi détourna-t-il la conversation.

-**Comment vont mes parents ? Tu les as vus dernièrement ?**

-**Oh ils vont bien... Ils se font un peu de souci pour toi vu qu'ils n'ont aucune nouvelle, hahem... Tu devrais peut être... Je ne sais pas moi... Les appeler, hm ? **

-**Chaque chose en son temps, je n'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment...**

-**Oui... Ne tarde pas trop quand même... Ta mère va finir par débarquer ici avec une troupe d'Aurors ! **

Draco rit doucement en se frottant les yeux.

-**C'est vrai que tu as vraiment une sale mine... Tu as tant de choses à faire ?**

-**Attend, c'est du boulot un gosse de cet âge ! Et puis...**

Blaise se pencha et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il regarda Draco attentivement.

-**Et puis ? Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas !**

-**Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien d'important...**

-**Dis-moi.**

-**Comme tu voudras. J'ai croisé Granger il y a quelques jours. Elle avait l'air vraiment très faible et... Elle agissait très bizarrement. C'est un peu stupide à dire mais... J'ai l'impression que depuis ce jour où je l'ai revue... Je dois me tromper, c'est idiot...**

-**Dis toujours. **

Draco se massa les tempes, cherchant les mots justes.

-**J'ai la curieuse impression... Au fond de moi... Comme... Comme une détresse, un appel au secours... C'est tellement étrange ! L'intensité n'est jamais la même. Je ne sais même oas si ce sentiment d'inquiétude me quitte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans la journée... Je n'y comprends rien et vue ta tête, toi encore moins...**

Blaise l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire.

-**Plus simplement, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui est... « Connecté » à Granger. Je ne sais pas d'où ni depuis quand, mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir parfois ce qu'elle ressent quand l'émotion est forte. Ce n'est pas une onde de choc, mais ca me tracasse... Tu vois un peu de quoi je te parle ou c'est le flou total ?**

Blaise secoua doucement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

-**Je crois saisir... Mais comment sens-tu cette « connexion » ? C'est physique ou juste mental ?**

Draco fut étonné que son ami le prenne au sérieux.

Il avait déjà du mal à se prendre LUI-MEME au sérieux...

-**Je ne sais pas. Ca reste très discret... Parfois c'est ma gorge qui se dessèche, d'autres, j'ai de légers sursauts comme si j'étais en train de m'assoupir et qu'on me réveillait... Et à chaque fois je pense à elle en même temps. Une fois, ca a été plus fort, j'ai sentis... Mon cœur... Se serrer. C'était la nuit. Mais la plus part du temps ca ne reste qu'un ressentiment, un léger mal être... Persistant cependant... Blaise, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?**

Zabini passa une main pensive dans ses cheveux tressés. Il semblait un peu dépassé.

-**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... En effet, ça a de quoi te troubler. Je pense tout de même que cela ne vient pas de ton imagination, il doit bien y avoir une explication. Tu ne l'as pas revue depuis ?**

-**Non. Je lui ai donné mon numéro, mais elle ne semble pas décidée à s'en servir...**

-**Et... Tu as l'impression qu'elle est... En danger ?**

-**Je ne sais pas... Je déteste ça ! Je ne comprends pas et ça m'agace ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! **

-**Aller la voir... Peut être.**

-**Oui, mais si tout va bien et que ça ne venait que de moi, j'aurais l'air bien con ! Et puis je ne peux pas laisser Clémentine toute seule. **

-**Je pense que tu devrais tenter le coup. On ne sait jamais... A moins que tu t'en foutes, ce dont je doute vu ta tête. Je peux garder Clémentine si tu veux. De toute façon elle dort...**

-**Tu crois... ? Je vais passer pour un dingue si jamais il n'y a rien... Et puis si Clémentine se réveille... **

-**Draco. Vas-y. Au moins tu seras soulagé si elle va bien, et puis j'ai deux enfants je te rappelle, je pense savoir gérer la crise si elle se réveille. **

-**Pas faux... J'y vais alors ?**

-**OUI !**

Draco se leva et alla chercher un annuaire dans l'entrée. Il le feuilleta et trouva finalement l'adresse recherchée.

-**Bon ben... J'y vais alors...**

-**C'est ça. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Il n'entendit au bruit à l'intérieur et ne vit aucune lumière. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il pensa qu'elle était peut être sortie ou encore au travail. Il était 22h. Peut être dormait-elle tout simplement.

Il avait été bête de se mettre dans la tête des idées pareilles. Penser qu'elle avait peut être besoin d'aide avait été stupide. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte.

-**Hermione ?** chuchota-t-il contre le bois. Il colla son oreille.

Rien. Il avait du rêver.  
Soudain, il perçut une respiration saccadée. Et puis un faible gémissement.

Il l'appela un peu plus fort, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il était désormais certain qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, non loin de la porte.

Il tourna lentement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il songea qu'elle n'était pas bien prudente de laisser sa porte ouverte dans un quartier pareil.

C'était le noir complet à l'intérieur et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il chercha la jeune femme des yeux et ne tarda pas à la repérer, petite boule sombre dans un coin de la chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle.

-**Hermione… Ca va ?**

Aucune réaction mis à part un tremblement.

Il avança sa main lentement et la posa sur celle d'Hermione.

-**Tu as les mains glacées ! Hermione !**

Il avait un peu haussé le ton pour la faire sortir de cette espèce de transe et cela eut pour effet de la faire sursauter violemment. Elle redressa la tête, affolée. Draco fut choqué d'à peine la reconnaître, tant elle avait maigri depuis la dernière fois, qui ne remontait vraiment pas si loin que ça.

-**Mon Dieu que t'est-il arrivé ?!**

Son visage était creusés et rongé par la fatigue, sans compter le sang séché qui maculait son front et ses joues. Elle avait le regard vide, complètement absent. On l'aurait crue possédée.

Il posa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et la secoua légèrement.

Une faible lueur traversa son regard pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Elle tomba en avant dans les bras de Draco qui la rattrapa sans trop de difficulté tant elle était légère. Elle était inconsciente. Il la serra contre lui, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

Il la reposa quelques secondes pour ôter son manteau et l'emmitoufla dedans. La soulevant et la maintenant bien contre lui, il transplana.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-**OH MON DIEU !!**

Blaise sauta de son fauteuil, complètement affolé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-**Blaise, tu ne m'aides pas là. Tu tomberas dans les pommes plus tard, pour l'instant va faire couler un bain pas trop chaud et fais bien attention à ne pas réveiller la petite, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, vus tes cris de guenon. **

-**D'accord…**

Draco se dirigea avec hâte vers sa chambre et déposa le corps d'Hermione sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la redressa par les épaules.

-**Hermione. Hermione, il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que tu as. Un dernier petit effort et après je m'occupe de tout.**

Après quelques secondes, Hermione entrouvrit les yeux, sa tête tombant toute seule en arrière.

-**C'est bien, voilà. Réveille-toi doucement. **

Il la laissa se rallongea et encadra son visage de ses mains. Elle sembla reprendre peu à peu conscience, ses prunelles restant cependant voilées.

-**Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé Hermione**.

Elle le regarda sans le voir et ouvrit la bouche, ne produisant que de faibles sons.

-**Cassé... Tout… Est… Cassé…**

-**Quoi ?**

Comment ça tout était cassé ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle donc ?

Puis soudain, il comprit. Il se leva et retira rapidement le pantalon de la brune. Etouffant un juron, il recula de quelques pas, horrifié par ce spectacle.

C'était une catastrophe. Les jambes décharnées étaient presque totalement recouvertes de bleus et de coupures plus ou moins profondes et son genou avait pris un angle plus que suspect.

Se reprenant avec peine, il s'appliqua à lui retirer très doucement tous ses vêtements en la bougeant le moins possible. Il put ainsi découvrir la véritable ampleur des dégâts, ainsi que le bandage qu'elle avait autour de la taille.

Blaise passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-**Le bain est prêt…OH MON DIEU ! Mais elle s'est fait tabasser par un gorille ou quoi ?!**

Ne prenant pas attention à la stupide mais juste remarque de son ami, Draco porta Hermione jusqu'à la salle de bain où il la lava rapidement et efficacement.

Blaise à ses côtés, il ne put qu'être toujours plus affligé par le corps presque mutilé de la pauvre Hermione, qui était de nouveau inconsciente.

-**Blaise, tu veux bien aller me chercher un des pyjamas de Clem' s'il te plaît ?**

Blaise parut déstabilisé.

-**Ca ne va pas être peu trop… Petit ?**

-**Pas CETTE Clémentine abruti !**

-**Oh ! J'arrive. **

Draco enveloppa le corps d'Hermione dans une grande serviette propre et la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que son ami revienne.

Ils l'habillèrent ensemble et Blaise partit changer les draps du lit de Draco pendant que celui-ci entamait les soins.

Le blond fut heureux de constater qu'il lui restait un bon stock de potions judicieusement subtilisé à Pompom lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Tout cela allait remettre Hermione sur pied en moins de 24h. Il lui en fit boire et désinfecta ensuite toutes les plaies qu'il put trouver avec de l'alcool.

Quand enfin, il remonta la couverture sur elle et la borda délicatement, il se dit qu'elle avait déjà meilleure allure. Blaise l'attendait dans le salon, complètement estomaqué, pour ne pas dire sur le cul.

-**Ca pour une soirée…**

Draco se laissa tomber dans son canapé et soupira bruyamment.

-**Tu l'as dit… Si je m'attendais à ça !**

-**Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu pire de ma vie. Elle est… Complètement brisée de partout, c'est atroce. Qui a bien pu lui infliger ça ?**

-**Pas la moindre idée. Sûrement un mec… Enfin… Nous verrons cela demain.**

-**Je vais t'abandonner moi d'ailleurs ! Pansy va encore croire que je la trompe à rentrer à des heures pareilles ! Je repasserai dans la semaine sans doute.**

-**Merci Blaise, heureusement que tu étais là…**

-**Oui je sais**, lança celui-ci en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Draco resta ainsi prostré au fond de son canapé, tournant et retournant ses pensées dans le but de trouver une moindre piste sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'avait de réponse à aucune. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il avait bien fait d'aller la voir et était heureux d'avoir pu la sauver avant que le pire n'arrive. Une grande lassitude l'envahit soudain et il comprit qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller se coucher. Hermione allait sûrement dormir une bonne douzaine d'heure et Clémentine ne se réveillerait pas avant 9h, ce qui lui laissait donc le temps de faire une nuit correcte puisqu'il n'avait cours qu'à 11h le lendemain.

Il se glissa silencieusement à côté d'Hermione dans le lit frais et la regarda un moment dormir. Elle allait devoir lui donner des explications sur tout cela, car une rage sourde s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'aventurait à penser au moment où il tiendrait par le cou celui ou celle ayant fait ça. Cette pauvre Granger qui n'était déjà pas bien grosse…

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendue, elle qui n'avait même pas besoin de baguette pour ce faire ? Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu se laisser faire ainsi. Il devait bien y avoir une réponse plausible à tout ça.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en tout cas de faire de jolis rêves, vue sa bouche serrée et ses sourcils froncés. Une larme roula sur sa tempe. Puis une autre. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

Attristé par cette scène contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, Draco se rapprocha d'elle et doucement, l'installa contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras avec l'espoir que peut être cela lui apporterait un peu de paix de sentir une présence auprès d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu être à Poudlard, une fille qu'il avait toujours, malgré les apparences, considérée comme respectable et forte. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'abattre ces années là, à part une mauvaise note, ce qui n'était bien sûr jamais arrivé.

Il raffermit une dernière fois son étreinte autour d'elle et soupira d'aise.

Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec une femme contre lui, sans compter sa fille qui elle, semblait avoir trouvé son lieu de prédilection pour s'endormir, sur son torse. Bien sûr, les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes qu'en temps normal, mais Draco se sentait étrangement apaisé qu'Hermione soit là, collée à lui et non on ne sait où, à subir on ne sait quoi. La savoir ici en sécurité le rassurait. Il la sentit se détendre complètement, et crut même l'entendre soupirer légèrement. Il fut bientôt lui aussi emporté par la fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Demain serait un autre jour…


	8. Où on se laisse aller

**Hey hey ! Encore à la bourre, pour changer… J'ai énooooormément de boulot en ce moment et en plus ma connexion Internet bugge, ce qui fait que je dois pubier depuis l'ordi d'un pote. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce re-re-re-re-re-retard... :)**

** Merci pour vos reviews qui m'enchantent et me redonne la pêche quand ce n'est plus le cas. **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dis à dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite :D**

**Bisous !**

**Pop' !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Où on se laisse aller.**

Le réveil d'Hermione se fit doucement. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, de peur que cela ne fasse fuir ce bien être qu'elle devait sans doute au sommeil.

Elle était bien là...

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Tout son corps semblait s'éveiller lentement ainsi que ses sens. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait comme un cocon et elle n'avait pas mal. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une telle paix dans son corps et dans son esprit, et cela rendait le moment encore plus savoureux.

Un vent tiède très léger lui caressait le visage par vagues et elle trouva cela très agréable. Toujours dans un demi-sommeil dont elle ne voulait pas sortir encore, elle inspira profondément pour oxygéner son cerveau encore embrumé. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité, mais elle sentit que sa vessie n'était pas du tout du même avis. Aussi se décida-t-elle enfin à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta. A à peine cinq centimètres de son visage se trouvait celui, angélique, de Draco. Cette chaleur qui l'entourait n'était autre que le corps du blond contre le sien et ses bras enlacés autour d'elle ; ce vent qui soufflait sur elle n'était autre que sa respiration paisible.

Elle n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce et chercha plutôt à toute vitesse le pourquoi du comment de cette situation. Mais rien. Son dernier souvenir remontait à son retour de l'hôpital, c'était le grand vide après.

Si ! Elle se souvenait s'être couchée et endormie, puis avoir été réveillée quelques temps plus tard par un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier et puis sa magie avait fait de nouveau des siennes et l'avait violentée assez rudement, sans raison particulière. Après cela, elle ne se souvenait de rien…

Minute ! Peut être était-elle en train de rêver, ou bien elle était prise d'hallucinations ? !

Un seul moyen de vérifier.

Elle concentra toute son attention sur son bras qu'elle eût du mal à bouger à cause de l'engourdissement. Elle réussit à sortir sa main de sous la couette et l'approcha très lentement vers le visage de l'endormi. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce de Draco, un long frisson d'excitation la parcourut de haut en bas et elle dut réprimer sa magie qui bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines. Ce geste ne sembla pas troubler Draco le moins du monde et elle s'aventura donc à poser complètement sa main sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudainement de larmes, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, ni ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il était réel. Tout cela était réel. Elle se trouvait bien dans les bras d'un Draco profondément endormi que rien ne semblait troubler dans son sommeil. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? ! Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive là ? !

Elle écarta une mèche de son visage pâle pour mieux le contempler. Devait-elle le réveiller pour lui demander des explications ? Il avait l'air de si bien dormir…

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes.

Elle allait tenter de sortir du lit et d'aller aux toilettes sans le réveiller et attendrait qu'il se lève de lui même pour poser des questions. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire.

Lentement, très lentement, elle se laissa glisser sous son bras, se défaisant ainsi de son étreinte. Elle se retrouva complètement sous la couette, patienta quelques secondes pour vérifier que la respiration de Draco n'avait pas changé de rythme et sortit enfin par le bout du lit. Elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et entreprit de rechercher les toilettes. Elle les trouva enfin et s'engouffra dedans sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'elle fut soulagée, elle décida d'explorer un peu les lieux. Elle n'avait plus mal nulle part, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre et c'était atrocement plaisant. Elle allait bien ! Magnifiquement bien ! Trop bien même, et elle savait pourquoi… Sa magie était satisfaite…

Elle allait bien, mise à part cette faim terrible qui faisait gronder son ventre. Elle préféra tout de même attendre que Draco se réveille pour demander à manger. Les mains dans le dos, elle fit le tour du salon, attentive à la décoration qu'elle trouva simple mais néanmoins sophistiquée. Elle était plongée dans la contemplation du seul tableau présent dans la pièce qui était une grande reproduction d'un Manet, lorsqu'un couinement plaintif se fit entendre. Puis un autre.

Elle se laissa guider par les appels de Clémentine et pénétra finalement dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, la petite se tut, attendant la suite des événements, du fond de son berceau aux couleurs chaudes. Lorsque Hermione se pencha d'elle, Clémentine poussa un petit cri joyeux et tendit les bras vers elle. Hermione la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-**Alors petit cœur, on a fait un beau dodo ? On va changer la couche ? Oui ?**

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour découvrir qu'elle était équipée d'une table à langer et de tout le matériel nécessaire. Elle changea donc l'enfant, qui lui faisait de grands sourires.

-**Tu sais que t'es adorable ? Tu le sais ça ? **

Elle l'emmena ensuite dans la cuisine et lança quelques sorts pour préparer rapidement un biberon bien chaud. A la vue de ce repas imminent, Clémentine s'agita dans les bras d'Hermione et quand elles furent enfin installées dans le canapé, elle se jeta avidement sur sa tétine en grognant de contentement.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage apaisé de la petite, littéralement charmée par autant de mignardise et de fraîcheur. C'était vraiment un très beau bébé qui promettait de devenir une femme magnifique, avec ses belles boucles dorées et ses yeux verts aux cils gracieusement longs et recourbés. Elle avait la classe arrogante et aristocrate de Draco, mais arborait aussi ce côté très doux qu'elle avait sûrement dû hériter de sa mère.

Toute fascinée qu'elle était, la brunette n'entendit pas Draco entrer dans le salon et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge. Elle sursauta et se sentit immédiatement perdre tous ses moyens en le voyant ainsi, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un unique pantalon de pyjama.  
Des picotements surgirent dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Merlin… Il était… Resplendissant.

N'observant aucune réaction chez elle, il sourit, amusé par cette paralysie soudaine et s'avança vers elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, encore un peu endormi.

-**Bonjour…**

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui ne sembla rien remarquer.

-**Bien dormi ? Je pensais que je serai le premier à me lever mais c'est tout le contraire on dirait… **

Elle ne répondit qu'une bonne poignée de secondes plus tard, encore sous le choc.

-**Euh… Oui… Oui très bien. Je n'ai pas voulu te… Réveiller. Tu semblais bien dormir alors…**

Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé. L'air contrarié soudain.

-**Tu ne te souviens de rien…**

-**Non. A vrai dire, je me demande vraiment ce que je fais là, habillée comme ça…**

Elle désigna du menton le débardeur et le pantalon de pyjama assortis, gênée.

Il lui raconta alors la soirée précédente, l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée, etc.… En omettant juste la véritable raison de sa visite chez elle, prétextant qu'il passait non loin et qu'il s'était proposé de passer dire bonjour, comme ça, pour le plaisir…

Alors qu'il lui faisait ce récit, elle, blanchissait à vue d'œil, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux et se concentrant plutôt sur le biberon presque fini. Enfin, la question fatidique qu'elle attendait avec angoisse tomba, après un bref silence.

-**Sans vouloir être indiscret Hermione… Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cet état épouvantable… ?**

Légèrement tremblante, elle lui donna Clémentine en silence et alla laver le biberon. Elle prit bien son temps, mais sentait le regard pesant de Draco dans son dos, presque accusateur. Elle se décida enfin.

-**Rien de grave… Je suis… Tombée dans les escaliers.**

Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle savait que son excuse était à peu près aussi crédible que si Voldemort avait dit ''J'ai pas fait exprès de tuer tous ces gens'', mais c'était la première quelle avait dégotée dans esprit confus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Elle redressa la tête, étira ses lèvres en un sourire qu'elle voulait vrai et se tourna vers lui.

Elle soutint comme elle put le regard pénétrant de Draco qui n'était pas dupe, mais ne dit rien.

Elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par la présence de Clémentine, pleurnichant. Ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux en première, vraiment mal à l'aise de cette impression d'être un livre ouvert face au blond. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles.

-**Il faut que je rentre, j'ai une montagne de choses à faire ! Merci pour… Tout ça…**

Elle fit quelques pas vers la chambre pour aller se rhabiller mais fut coupée par la voix soudain glaciale de Draco.

-**Il te bat. **

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, perplexe.

-**Je te demande pardon ?**

-**Tu as un mec et il te bat. **

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire. Alors il pensait vraiment à cela ?

-**Merlin, pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie et pense bien que s'il me tapait, il serait mort depuis longtemps ! Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserais faire comme ça ?! Non, je te dis, je suis bêtement tombée dans les escaliers… Mais ça va mieux maintenant… Grâce à toi. **

Elle ne mentait pas sur ce coup. Il la fixa longuement, incrédule.

-**Je vais… M'habiller**, murmura-t-elle en montrant la chambre de Draco du doigt.

Prenant à peine le temps de refermer la porte correctement, elle se jeta sur ses vêtements, proprement pliés sur une chaise, les enfila à toute vitesse et murmura quelques sorts pour ranger la chambre.

Elle entendit soudain la porte se fermer sèchement.

Draco se tenait contre la porte, les bras croisés et l'air très mécontent.

-**Pourquoi mens-tu ?**

-**Mais je…**

-**Arrête de chercher des excuses à dormir debout ! Je ne suis pas assez de confiance c'est ça ?! J'aurais pu aussi te laisser pourrir dans ton appart' !**

Comme un enfant pris en faute, Hermione baissa tristement la tête.

-**Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Je… Je ne peux pas en parler…**

-**Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu es conne ou quoi ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant ? C'était mille fois pire hier soir ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ne pèses même pas 45 kilos !**

Ce fut trop pour elle. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder son visage. Elle redressa la tête, les traits tordus par la douleur.

-**Parce que… Parce que tu crois que je ne le vois pas ?! Que je n'en souffre pas ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça… Tu ne sais rien ! Rien ! Rien du tout…**

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et lui tourna le dos pour éclater en sanglots. Elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce flot de tristesse l'envahisssait.

Elle entendit vaguement Draco marcher vers elle et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras entourer ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se détendit peu à peu contre lui.

Non il ne savait rien. Et ne devait jamais savoir. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde que ce simple contact la rendait toute chose, que malgré son pull, elle se sentait nue contre lui, que son cœur battait maintenant à un tel rythme qu'elle en voyait des étoiles et surtout, il ne savait pas que la chaleur de son corps serré contre Hermione, était pour elle quelques jours de vie en plus que lui accorderait sa magie…

Tout en la berçant lentement, il parla d'une voix douce et rassurante.

-**Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi… Mais j'ai été tellement… Choqué. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à te sauver. Et puis je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Te comprendre… **

Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer ainsi contre lui et qu'il la serre toujours plus fort.

Malheureusement, il finit par s'écarter d'elle et la tourna doucement vers lui, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, fixant son regard plus que sérieux dans le sien.

-**Reste. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies repris du poil de la bête. Il y a de la place pour toi ici. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes chez toi, tu m'entends ? Pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Il n'y a pas de chauffage et les escaliers sont vraiment trop dangereux.**

Elle rit doucement, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues.

-**Ici il y a un ascenseur**, ajouta-t-il en souriant gentiment. **Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha lentement de la tête.

-**Seulement quelques jours alors… **

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et elle crut défaillir en le voyant si lumineux.

-**Bon. Il faut que je me dépêche un peu, sinon on ne sera jamais prêt pour aller au travail. Je vais me laver avec Clémentine, tu peux déjeuner si tu veux !**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il sortit de la chambre, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard heureux.

Elle resta ainsi, ne réalisant pas tellement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son estomac la rappela cependant à l'ordre et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lançant quelques sorts, elle prépara du café pour deux, fit griller des tartines, pressa des oranges. Elle s'installa et commença à manger. Ce fut un réel bonheur de pouvoir manger à nouveau et elle connaissait parfaitement la cause de ce retour d'appétit.

Elle engloutit donc en moins de dix minutes, six tartines, deux yaourts et un grand bol de céréales avec du lait.

Lorsque Draco revint propre et habillé dans la cuisine, Clémentine dans ses bras, il trouva Hermione affalée sur son siège, les mains sur le ventre et les joues rosies.

-**Eh bien ! Tu as bien mangé on dirait**, s'exclama-t-il en découvrant les vestiges de son copieux petit déjeuner.

Elle rougit et lui répondit d'un sourire gêné.

-**Je me demande si Clem' n'a pas un peu de fièvre, elle est toute gronchon aujourd'hui…**

-**Mais… Si j'ai bien compris… Tu l'emmènes avec toi au travail ?**

-**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je n'ai pas envie de la mettre à la crèche et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui trouver une… Nourrice…**

Il fixa étrangement Hermione qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'enfoncer sous terre tout d'un coup.

-**Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal… ?**

-**Non, non ! Non… Je me disais… Que toi peut-être… Enfin, si tu es d'accord… Tu voudrais bien être… Sa nounou… Tu pourrais habiter ici même…**

Hermione resta bouche bée. Sa magie s'enthousiasma tout de suite de cette proposition et elle sentit le rouge lui monter encore un peu plus aux joues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux brillants.

Draco fut soulagé de voir ce sourire, preuve que son idée n'était pas trop mal reçue et regarda sa fille.

-**Hein ? Qu'en penses-tu Clem' ? Tu veux qu'Hermione s'occupe de toi ?**

Heureuse d'être le centre de tout l'attention, Clémentine gazouilla en agitant les bras gaiement.

Rayonnant, Draco leva les yeux sur la brune qui semblait réfléchir.

C'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Hermione le savait. Mais putain, qu'elle en avait envie ! Une chance pareille de s'en sortir ne s'offrirait pas à elle une seconde fois, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas décider comme ça, sur un coup de tête !

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir pendant des heures, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas se décider.

-**Alors, c'est d'accord** ? lui redemanda-t-il.

-**Je ne peux pas décider comme ça Draco… Laisse-la moi aujourd'hui, on en reparle ce soir. Tu vas être en retard sinon…**

Draco sembla un peu déçu mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il allait la persuader de rester. Elle ne pourrait pas résister… Aussi sourit-il de toutes ses dents et lui confia-til Clémentine. Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine.

-**Ah oui en effet ! Je suis même très à la bourre ! Bon. Je te confie Clémentine. Si il y a le moindre soucis, tu as mon numéro de portable…**

Il partit chercher son manteau et sa sacoche. Elle le rejoint dans l'entrée.

-**Pas de recommandation particulière… ?**

-**Oh, je te fais confiance ! Toutes ses affaires sont dans sa chambre, tu sais déjà comment faire les biberons… Si jamais tu voulais aller te promener, sa poussette est dans le vestibule ainsi que son sac à langer. Voyons… Je crois que c'est tout… Ah ! Si tu veux te changer, tu peux prendre dans l'armoire blanche qui est dans ma chambre, les vêtements seront sûrement à ta taille.**

Hermione acquiesça.

Draco ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir et se retourna pour les regarder une dernières fois toutes les deux. Si tout marchait comme il le voulait, et il n'était pas possible que ce ne soit pas le cas puisqu'il restait quand même un Malfoy, et les Malfoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent c'est bien connu, si tout marchait comme il le voulait donc, il pourrait désormais contempler ce spectacle tous les matins. Il était vraiment soulagé, et le serait encore plus lorsqu'il aurait convaincu Hermione, qu'elle s'occupe de sa fille. Cela le rassurait bien plus que si cela avait été une autre, Clémentine était vraiment en sécurité avec elle, peut être même plus qu'avec lui-même. Et puis elle semblait déjà avoir adopté Hermione qui apparemment avait des cheveux plus qu'intéressants.

Pris d'un élan inexplicable d'affection, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione puis sur celle de sa fille.

-**A ce soir. Je finis à 19h au plus tard. **

Et la porte se referma sur lui, laissant Hermione dans un complet désarroi. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et les rouvrit pour vérifier que tout cela était bien réel. Constatant que c'était le cas, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle serra Clémentine contre elle, lui collant un énorme baiser sur la joue.

-**Merci Clémentine…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée se déroula à merveille. Après le départ de Draco, Clémentine fit une sieste durant laquelle Hermione en profita pour se laver et s'habiller. Elle emprunta des vêtements, les siens étant encore maculés de sang. Elle portait donc une robe simple et noire à col roulé, bien chaude et confortable. Elle prit le temps de s'occuper d'elle, utilisant les divers soins pour la peau disposés dans la salle de bain de Draco. Elle s'appliqua même un peu de maquillage pour camoufler les hématomes qui subsistaient sur son visage.

Lorsque Clémentine se réveilla de sa sieste, elles mangèrent puis passèrent un peu de temps dans le salon. Hermione ne se lassait pas de regarder la petite tripoter maladroitement ses jouets, découvrant leur fonctionnement avec étonnement au bout d'un certain temps. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards contents à Hermione, lui montrant qu'elle n'oubliait pas sa présence à ses côtés.

Vers 17h, elles sortirent se promener, toutes les deux emmitouflées sous diverses couches de vêtements. Il faisait très froid, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, mais le ciel était encore bien bleu et les nuages rosis par le soleil couchant parsemant l'horizon annonçaient une belle journée pour le lendemain. Clémentine confortablement installée dans sa poussette, elles se promenèrent un long moment sur les quais, le long de la Tamise. La petite poussait de petits cris, s'extasiant sur le moindre bateau mouche, le moindre chien errant, et Hermione s'appliquait à lui expliquer toutes sortes de choses, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Lorsqu'il fit complètement nuit, elles rebroussèrent chemin et rentrèrent. Il était 19h30 lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Clémentine endormie dans sa poussette. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, Draco ne devait pas être rentré.

Elle réveilla doucement la petite qui commença immédiatement à réclamer à manger. Elle la nourrit et jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui faire prendre son bain, elle tombait littéralement de sommeil.

Elle la coucha donc, restant auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lorsqu'elle referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Draco apparut. Il était 20h30.

-**Désolé du retard ! J'avais mal prévu mon coup ! Ca va ?**

Hermione lui fit signe de parler moins fort et ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine.

Tandis qu'Hermione préparait à manger, Draco lui raconta sa journée avec enthousiasme et la questionna sur la sienne. Ils dînèrent ensuite, discutant de tout et de rien. Aux premiers abords, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse et insouciante, mais tous deux savaient que c'était tout le contraire. Hermione sentait le regard de Draco sur elle quand ce n'était pas elle qui lui jetait des regards furtifs.

Ils tournaient autour du pot.

A la fin du repas, Draco fit la vaisselle –magiquement bien sûr- et, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, fixa son regard sur Hermione, qui releva le défi et e baissa pas les yeux. Elle se sentait plus confiante. D'une part parce qu'elle dominait la situation puisque Draco attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse un choix décisif, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait bu deux verres de vin et que l'alcool était un sérieux désinhibant, c'était certain.

Le regard du blond se fit d'abord malicieux, puis un brin suppliant. Elle sourit en le voyant douter.

-**Bon aller, dis ce que tu as à dire, je vois que tu n'y tiens plus…**

Il ne se fit pas prier.

-**Ok. J'ai plusieurs arguments de choc. Tout d'abord, cela t'évitera de retourner dans cet appart' miteux, alors que tu mérites bien mieux. Ensuite, je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre qui garde Clémentine, car je sais que tu pourras la protéger mieux que quiconque et en plus elle a l'air de vraiment bien t'aimer. Je suis persuadé que tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver et qu'elle apprendra bien mieux à maîtriser sa magie plus tard, si tu es à ses côtés. Et enfin, je pourrais t'avoir à l'œil et veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive plus jamais rien de fâcheux avec des escaliers ou autres… Ah oui, et j'oubliais le fait que tu meurs d'envie d'accepter, ça se voit dans tes yeux, alors si tu comptes refuser ma proposition, il va falloir t'accrocher pour me prouver que tu ne veux vraiment pas.**

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, troublée qu'il ait su voir à quel point elle désirait rester. Ne se laissant néanmoins pas démonter, elle rit doucement et se resservi un verre de vin pour se donner du courage. A vrai dire, sa décision était prise depuis le moment où il était parti le matin même, mais elle avait envie de jouer un peu avec lui.

-**En admettant que… J'aie envie de rester m'occuper de ta fille… Cela reste très hypothétique, souviens-t-en. Qui te dit que je peux le faire ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà un travail que je ne veux pas quitter ? Et puis d'où vient cette confiance éperdue que tu as en moi en ce qui concerne ta fille ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, je n'en sais pas plus qu'une autre, voir moins… Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les enfants…**

-**Pas besoin de le dire ! J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Clémentine, la façon dont tu la serres contre toi… Tu l'adores cette gamine, n'essaye pas de mentir ! Et puis si MOI j'ai succombé à son charme, alors c'est foutu pour le reste du monde ! Pour ce qui est de ton soit disant travail que tu ne voudrais pas quitter, j'ai un sérieux doute, surtout quand je pense au salaire que je te paierai qui est sans comparaison avec celui que tu gagnes en ce moment, c'est évident. Sans compter que tu seras nourrie, logée et blanchie avec moi… **

-**BON OK J'AI COMPRIS ! Ca va, tu m'as eue, d'accord…**

Avant que Draco ait le temps de sauter de joie elle enchaîna.

-**Mais à une condition.**

-**Tout ce que tu voudras.**

-**Je veux que tu m'expliques ce changement si radical chez toi. Je veux dire... Tu es gentil, tu as épousé une moldue, tu travailles, tu as un enfant… Rien chez toi ne laissait présager un tel renversement de situation !**

Il sembla pris de court par cette question qui le fit un peu pâlir.

-**Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? C'est normal que j'aie changé depuis toutes ces années...**

-**C'est normal, mais pas à ce point. Tu n'es plus le même Draco.**

Il s'assombrit un peu, les yeux dans le vague.

-**Je sais bien qu'avant j'étais détestable… Certaines choses dans ma vie ont fait que j'ai changé, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. **

Son ton tranchant et froid laissa penser à Hermione qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en tienne à cela. Ce serait tout pour ce soir, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle voulait savoir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Draco comprit très bien que ce n'était que partie remise et se promit de lui en parler un jour. Mais pas tout de suite. C'était encore trop tôt. Et puis, c'était vraiment étrange comme histoire, personne n'était au courant et il n'avait pas envie que cela change pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Le silence n'était troublé que par le tic tac de l'horloge, qui affichait 23h.

Hermione bailla.

-**Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Tu me montres ma chambre ?**

Draco sortit de ses pensées et sembla perdu quelques secondes.

-**Oh euh… Pour l'instant tu n'as pas vraiment de chambre. Enfin… Il y a une chambre dans laquelle tu pourras dormir mais il n'y a pas de lit ni de rideau, c'était l'atelier de Clémentine en fait… **

-**Oh, elle faisait de la peinture ?**

-**Oui. De la sculpture aussi… Je n'ai pas tellement eut le courage de le vider à vrai dire… **

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

-**C'est normal… Tu veux que je dorme dans le salon ?**

-**Tu rigoles ! Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec moi, je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite de toute façon. A moins que tu préfères que je dorme dans le canapé, ce que je comprendrais. C'est comme tu veux…**

-**Non, ça ira. Tu as du travail ?**

-**Oui, une jolie montagne de copies à corriger. Il faut absolument que j'avance… **

-**Je vois. Bon eh bien… Bonne nuit alors. **

-**Bonne nuit Hermione. **

Et elle sortit de la cuisine.

Draco resta encore un peu, essayant de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se décider. Il était vraiment content, Hermione avait fait le bon choix. Et puis… Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais une présence féminine dans son appartement lui faisait du bien. Bien que pas en très grande forme, il émanait d'Hermione une franche vitalité, elle était pétillante. Il ne savait pas très bien comment leur vie à trois allait se mettre en place, la forme qu'elle allait prendre, mais il ne doutait pas une seconde du bienfait qu'aurait la brune auprès de sa fille. Il ne lui demandait pas d'être sa mère par procuration, loin de cela, mais elle aurait sans doute une place importante dans l'éducation de Clémentine. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pourrait lui expliquer, elle le ferait. Il décida qu'il allait les rendre heureuses toutes les deux, coûte que coûte.

Il s'en voulut un peu de prendre cette décision, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à prendre si Clémentine n'était pas morte. Mais elle était partie, il fallait qu'il l'accepte et passe à autre chose. Sans l'oublier, il fallait qu'il la mette de côté pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie.

Hermione se mit en pyjama lentement, réfléchissant à tout cela. Elle était sans conteste heureuse du tournant si inattendu que prenait sa vie. Mais elle avait aussi peur. Pas de ne pas être à la hauteur avec Clémentine, non, elle savait qu'elle saurait faire ce qu'il faut pour que la petite s'épanouisse et devienne quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait peur de Draco et de ses réactions, de ses attentes. A quoi pensait-il ? Comment la voyait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si attentionné avec elle ?

Elle se glissa sous la couette fraîche et s'emmitoufla dedans, s'enfonçant profondément dans son oreiller. Elle était trop fatiguée pour mettre ses idées au clair et réfléchir. Aussi se laissa-t-elle emporter par le sommeil très rapidement, jugeant juste avant de sombrer qu'il serait tout de même bon d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle devait savoir.

3h du matin. Draco leva le nez de ses copies et soupira en voyant l'heure.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux le brûlaient furieusement et la simple vue d'une faute d'orthographe l'aurait achevé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Clémentine. Il aimait la contempler lorsqu'elle dormait car à ce moment là, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec sa petite moue concentrée. Il resta là, au bord du berceau pendant quelques minutes puis ressortit sans faire de bruit et entra dans sa propre chambre, éclairée par la lumière pâle de la Lune.

Hermione ne formait qu'une petite boule dans le lit, complètement recouverte par la couverture. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se coucha précautionneusement auprès d'Hermione. Il tira un peu la couette de façon à pouvoir voir son visage qu'un rayon de lumière vint éclairer. Ses traits étaient lisses et sa respiration lente et apaisée. Elle lui sembla bien vulnérable en cet instant, ses paupières fermées sur les flammes qui animaient son regard déterminé quand elle avait les yeux ouverts. Il s'était installé assez près d'elle et sentait la chaleur de son corps recroquevillé grimper sur sa peau et l'envelopper doucement.

Tout était allé si vite. L'arrivée de cette fille dans sa vie, en plus d'être improbable, le bouleversait complètement. Il avait cette drôle impression que tout cela devait arriver, que c'était prévu depuis le début. Qu'en quelques sortes, une boucle était bouclée.

Il ressentait un besoin impérieux de la protéger, de la savoir bien, en sécurité. D'où cela venait-il ? Pourquoi aussi rapidement et soudainement ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi sa main était-elle sur la joue d'Hermione ?!

Son corps semblait avoir bougé tout seul.

En tout cas, cela n'avait pas l'air de la troubler le moins du monde dans son sommeil.

Il caressa doucement la tempe de la brune de son pouce. Son visage était tellement fin qu'il faisait presque la même surface que sa main ouverte. Il sourit en songeant qu'elle ressemblait un peu à une petite souris.

Soudain les paupières d'Hermione bougèrent et elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Encore endormie, elle le fixa quelques secondes puis enfouit son visage dans sa main, qu'il n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle caressa sa paume du bout du nez et, au grand étonnement de Draco, y déposa un baiser. Elle se décala ensuite légèrement pour se blottir contre lui, son visage niché dans le cou frissonnant du blond. Il attendit quelques secondes, constatant qu'elle s'était rendormie par sa respiration profonde. Avec mauvaise conscience, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

C'était très étrange l'effet que cela lui donnait. Il avait l'impression que le corps d'Hermione se mêlait au sien pour ne plus former qu'un corps qui semblait… Complet. Voilà, c'était ça. Il se sentait complet quand Hermione était contre lui. Comme si elle comblait ce qui lui faisait défaut, par ce simple contact.

Quel sentiment inexplicable de plénitude ! Presque n'avait-il pas le droit de se sentir aussi bien…

Mais pour ce soir, il décida de faire taire toutes ses voix qui lui disaient de ne pas faire cela, de ne pas salir la mémoire de Clémentine.

Il ne faisait rien de mal, ne ferait jamais rien de mal.

Il voulait juste dormir. Bien dormir. Et ne pas faire de cauchemar.

Juste pour une nuit.

Une nuit.


	9. Nos nuits

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir Pariiiiiis ! Hahem... Pardon :D**

**Voili voilou, le chapitre 8 est sur la place. J'ai eu un mal fou à le pondre celui là, nom d'une pipe en bambou ! Mais vous constaterez quand même qu'il est long le salaud ^^ Programme du jour : des révélations, du pompage, des pleurs, et puiiiiiiis... Et puiiiiiiiiiiis ??? Vous verrez bieeeeeeeen:D **

**Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleures ! Moi j'peux pas m'empêcher de vous aimez après ca !Nuhu ! Putain chuis en pleine forme sa mèèèèèèère !!!!**

**Aller bonne lecture les meufs, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**Pop'! (qui pète un boulong *à prononcer façon les Inconnus*)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Nos nuits.**

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois s'étaient écoulés lentement. Le rude hiver qui couvrait Londres de son ciel gris et triste avait laissé place au printemps et tout simplement à la vie. Les arbres des grands parcs de la ville fleurissaient à n'en plus pouvoir, répandant dans les rues des arômes exquis.

La bonne humeur des londoniens semblait être revenue en même temps que les beaux jours et les espaces verts grouillaient de promeneurs guillerets. Les journées se faisaient plus longues, laissant ainsi plus de temps aux rêveurs pour profiter de la lumière du soleil.

Ainsi, Hermione et Clémentine commencèrent elles aussi à faire de longues promenades au bord de lacs ou dans le zoo. Clémentine grandissait à vue d'œil, ses boucles blondes tombant maintenant sur ses épaules. Elles passaient toutes les deux de longues heures installées dans l'herbe, dégustant leur pique-nique, somnolant au soleil ou encore jouant ensemble. Allongée ainsi dans l'herbe grasse, Hermione contemplait son petit trésor avec émerveillement, admirant chacun de ses gestes maladroits, chaque expression qu'affichait son visage. Elle aimait cette enfant.

Draco passait ses journées à la fac et ne rentrait que tard le soir, toujours chargé de copies à corriger ou de cours à préparer. Ennuyé de ne pouvoir profiter plus de sa fille, il tentait tant bien que mal de lui réserver de précieuses heures durant le week-end, durant lesquelles Hermione était donc libre de sortir de son côté si elle le souhait. Mais il arrivait souvent qu'elle préfère rester avec eux et qu'ils se promènent tous les trois, tels une petite famille.

Hermione était réellement heureuse ainsi. Elle avait définitivement emménagé chez le blond, avait sa propre chambre et désormais ses petites habitudes. Clémentine l'avait adoptée et une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre elles. Hermione redoutait cependant ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Elle se sentait un peu bête en pensant à cela, mais comment devrait elle réagir lorsque Clémentine commencerait à parler et à comprendre les choses de la vie ? Elle agissait comme une mère avec elle, mais ne l'était pourtant pas… Cette pensée la chagrinait dès qu'elle se laissait le temps d'y songer et elle avait préféré la mettre de côté, la remettre à plus tard, car il n'était pas encore question de cela.

Elle et Draco était devenu bons amis et passaient leurs soirées ensemble à discuter, à lire ou à regarder la télé, pour autant que Draco finissait son travail à des heures convenables.

Il se montrait plus que patient avec elle, l'écoutant raconter ses histoires attentivement.

Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, que cette gêne qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se livrait un peu trop à lui provenait d'une blessure profonde qu'elle n'était pas prête à avouer.

Certes, elle allait bien mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait revue pour la première fois. Non seulement elle avait repris du poids mais ses yeux affichaient à nouveau cette détermination, cette volonté qui semblaient brûler en elle. Cependant, il décelait encore dans son regard une sorte d'inquiétude perpétuelle, un mal qui l'empêchait parfois de sourire ou de pleurer, son visage se fermant dans une expression neutre et distante.

Il ne savait comment apaiser cette peine mais faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle soit bien, se montrant intentionné et attentif.

Ce besoin de la protéger lui avait semblé étrange et presque déplacé au début, mais au fil du temps, découvrant à quel point elle était vulnérable, il comprit. Il se comprit.

Il laissa donc son instinct lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire pour la rendre heureuse et lui éviter la moindre contrariété. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Ce soir là, un orage éclata. Rien n'avait montré dans la journée qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattrait sur la ville le soir même.

Au premier coup de tonnerre, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda, effarée, l'eau claquer violemment contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se leva prestement et fila droit dans la chambre de Clémentine qu'elle entendait pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça un long moment, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. L'enfant se calma aussitôt et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, jouant avec une de ses boucles en désordre. Hermione pouvait sentir le pouls affolé de ce petit corps s'apaiser peu à peu contre elle. En quelques sortes, l'avoir dans ses bras la consolait elle aussi, elle qui avait tellement peur de l'orage…

Elle se promena ainsi longuement dans la petite chambre, jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme. Elle la déposa délicatement dans son lit et contempla le déluge dehors. Des éclairs ciselaient de temps à autre le ciel d'un noir chaotique. Au bout de quelques minutes, frissonnante dans sa chemise de nuit légère, elle décida de retourner se coucher. Elle se retourna et dut réprimer un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet le torse de Draco qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Il la rattrapa par les épaules.

-**Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur**, chuchota-t-il. **Je ne l'ai même pas entendue pleurer**, marmonna-t-il en désignant Clémentine du menton. **Je suis désolé que tu aies été réveillée**.

-**C'est l'orage qui m'a réveillée à vrai dire…**

-**Elle s'est rendormie ?**

-**Oui. Elle a juste du être surprise, comme moi. Tu peux retourner te coucher, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tendrai l'oreille au cas où elle se remettrait à pleurer. **

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il devait être encore dans les vapes, se dit-elle pour justifier le comportement un peu étrange de Draco.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Draco était complètement troublé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il était en fait sorti de sa chambre quelques secondes après qu'Hermione entre dans celle de Clémentine, et il avait regardé par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La lumière était faible et éclairait juste une épaule d'Hermione, penchée au dessus du berceau. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose puis elle souleva précautionneusement Clémentine pour la serrer contre elle. Lorsque la petite posa sagement sa joue sur l'épaule d'Hermione, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

Et puis, cela lui apparut très clairement.

Hermione aimait réellement Clémentine. Clémentine aimait réellement Hermione.

Cet amour qu'il avait tout d'abord cru purement affectif, était en réalité devenu un amour maternel.

Hermione s'en était-elle rendu compte ? Si oui, qu'elle reste signifiait-il qu'elle était prête à l'assumer ? Lui-même, était-il réellement prêt à la voir prendre la place de SA Clémentine ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avança de quelques pas dans la chambre, s'arrêtant juste derrière Hermione qui regardait par la fenêtre, immobile.

Il eut soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir contre lui. De savoir qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Que l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, envahisse ses narines et le fasse oublier la peine et la douleur dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Juste la serrer quelques secondes contre son cœur meurtri…

Au moment où il faisait un pas pour l'atteindre, elle se retourna et le heurta, ce qui eut pour mérite de le réveiller et le faire reprendre ses esprits. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour se remettre ses idées au clair et se retira le plus rapidement possible.

Il espéra qu'elle n'ait pas vu le trouble qui l'avait habité, mais vue le peu de lumière dans la pièce, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait vu son visage. Il s'allongea sur son lit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête et contempla le plafond, et guettant le grincement de parquet signifiant qu'Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre.

Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione s'occuper de sa fille, alors quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Qu'est ce qui avait fait que cette fois-ci, il l'avait vue différemment ? Non plus comme une gentille nourrice, mais bien comme une mère !

Une mère aimante, présente et douce. Si douce qu'il avait voulu la toucher pour vérifier si la douceur qui émanait d'elle était bien réelle…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione vivait avec eux, il s'était senti gêné face à elle, presque honteux. Comme si cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras était male, vraiment male. Pourtant il lui était déjà arrivé de la serrer contre lui, il avait même déjà dormi avec elle ! Alors quoi ?!

Il se rongea nerveusement les ongles, ruminant ses pensées, les tournant et les retournant dans son esprit comme si ainsi il pouvait y voir plus clair.

Une chose était sûre : il voulait le mieux pour Clémentine. Il voulait aussi le mieux pour Hermione. Or, elles semblaient toutes les deux heureuses ainsi. Donc dans l'immédiat, il n'était pas forcément nécessaire qu'il trouve des réponses à ses interrogations… Ce raisonnement presque mathématique l'aurait pleinement satisfait s'il n'avait pas fait attention à cette petite voix qui semblait lui dire : « C'est ça, repousse l'échéance ! Tu y sera de nouveau confronté dans très peu de temps, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Il éloigna cette voix d'un geste agacé de la main et se tourna sur le côté, fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il dorme. La nuit lui porterait conseil, du moins il l'espérait.  
Et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, une pensée le réveilla d'un coup. Il n'avait pas entendu Hermione revenir dans sa chambre.

Que faisait-elle ? Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il l'avait laissée…

Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de Clémentine.

Il trouva une Hermione recroquevillée sur le tapis de laine, endormie. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et distingua des détails qu'il n'avait pas aperçus au premier regard.

Elle serrait quelque chose contre son cœur. Sur son visage séchaient des larmes, l'une d'elle brillant encore dans le creux de son œil. Sa position laissait penser qu'elle avait mal quelque part, qu'elle avait du se ramasser sur elle-même pour empêcher la douleur de s'établir.

Il s'accroupit et retira l'objet des bras d'Hermione. Il dut s'assoir par terre quand il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait.

Depuis des mois durant, il avait tout fait pour éviter d'être confronté à cela. Il avait même demandé de l'aide à Blaise pour l'aider à ranger… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à une photo de Clémentine, plus belle que jamais, rayonnante. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle le regardait en souriant, des brins d'herbe d'un beau vert encadrant la moitié de son visage de façon angélique.

Bon sang ! Où avait-elle trouvé cette photo ?! Il pensait pourtant les avoir toutes emballées dans un carton qui trônait au fin fond de sa cave !

Il avait du mal à respirer, n'ayant pas été préparé à ce genre de choc. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et son sang semblait s'être arrêté de circuler. Il déglutit péniblement, n'arrivant pas à décrocher son regard de celui, malicieux, de sa défunte femme. Il entendit Hermione bouger près de lui et, lentement, leva les yeux vers elle.

Le regard qu'il lui porta la glaça. Une colère noire s'y lisait clairement et elle frissonna quand elle se sentit transpercée par ses yeux aussi orageux que le ciel dehors. Elle avait vu qu'il tenait le cadre noir entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes et s'attendait à une réaction qui serait forcément violente.

-**Où as-tu trouvé ça ?** siffla-t-il entre ses dents de manière presque inaudible.

-**Je… Je cherchais une couverture pour m'installer près… Près de Clémentine et je-je suis tombée dessus… Par hasard…** tenta-t-elle d'articuler, ne pouvant plus affronter les iris de Draco.

Draco se souvint alors. Il se revit quelques mois plus tôt, déposant au fond du tiroir de Clémentine cette photo, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'emballer avec les autres, et décidant qu'il l'accrocherait au dessus du lit de celle-ci lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt.

Tous ses muscles tendus par la colère se relâchèrent et il baissa la tête, tripotant les bords du cadre nerveusement.

-**Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi ainsi… Je… J'ai été surpris, je… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela… C'est…**

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Il renifla et détourna la tête pour se cacher du regard d'Hermione qui devait être surprise et un peu désabusée de le voir pleurer ainsi.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il le sut très vite, lorsqu'une petite main froide vint se poser sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien et il fut transcendé par la multitude d'émotions qu'il y lut. Beaucoup de tristesse et de douceur, de la compassion et de la tendresse.

Il se sentit tellement… Compris. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'Hermione partageait sa douleur, mais au sens propre du terme. Comme si elle souffrait avec lui, ressentait la même peine…

-**Je suis tellement désolée Draco…** murmura-t-elle en essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux fermés du blond.

Elle pleurait aussi, de grosses traînées d'eau salée coulant sur ses joues. Son cœur était douloureux. La détresse de Draco l'avait frappée de plein fouet et sa magie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pour la première fois, leurs deux magies semblaient reliées, partageant les mêmes émotions. Un lien très fort, très puissant, qui aurait créé des étincelles s'il n'avait pas été invisible.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et sanglota doucement, tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte douloureuse. Il accrocha ses épaules de ses mains et la pressa le plus fort possible contre lui, cherchant dans sa chaleur le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

-**C'est trop dur Hermione**, souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ne sachant lui répondre. Aucun mot ne pouvait consoler Draco en cet instant.

C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis la seconde où il avait vu le corps inerte de sa femme dans cet hôpital. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Il comprit alors qu'il venait juste d'assimiler.

Jusqu'ici, la perte de Clémentine n'avait été pour lui qu'un cauchemar dont il était sûr de sortir un beau matin. Il avait essayé de se persuader de cela pour tenir, ne pas succomber à l'envie de mourir qui planait comme un nuage gris dans sa tête.

Mais là. Là… Il comprenait enfin. Il comprenait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Clémentine, qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais. Elle était morte. Rien ne pourrait la lui rendre. Et cela le laissait dans un désarroi profond, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher.

C'est là qu'Hermione intervenait. Il sentait en lui quelque chose d'étrange. Une force nouvelle qui coulait doucement dans ses veines alors qu'il pleurait dans le creux de son cou. Elle lui transmettait quelque chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer.

Comme une main tendue quand vous êtes suspendu dans le vide sans chance de survie. Une main qui, une fois qu'elle vous tient, ne vous lâchera pas et ne bougera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas la force de vous hisser sur le bord et qui, à ce moment, n'hésitera pas à vous tirer lentement vers le haut.

La douleur en devenait presque supportable, alors qu'Hermione glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Si seulement il avait pu rester ainsi, immobile, jusqu'à ce que ce foutu mal décide de ne plus le ronger !

Il se détendit peu à peu contre elle, son emprise se relâchant sur ses épaules. Il laissa tomber ses bras, submergé par une fatigue lourde. Il se laissa finalement glisser contre elle et elle s'assit de façon à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur ses jambes.

Hermione frôla doucement sa tempe du dos de la main en une caresse lancinante et répétitive, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser un peu plus Draco dont le flot de larmes s'était asséché.

Derrière elle, la respiration lente et posée de Clémentine lui assura qu'elle était toujours profondément endormie.

Hermione se sentait un peu coupable, car en cet instant, sa magie bouillonnait en elle comme un fleuve en crue et la joie coulait dans ses veines alors qu'elle aurait du être pleine de tristesse et de compassion pour Draco. Ce qui restait de raison en elle l'était, bien évidemment, mais la plus grande partie de son être hurlait de bonheur de le tenir ainsi serré contre elle. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici, elle sentait que ce moment était le moment le plus intime qu'ils n'aient jamais eu ensemble. Un mur venait d'être brisé, et ce mur les avaient séparés jusque là.

Peu à peu, le flot de réconfort que Draco sentait gonfler en lui le revigora. Certes, la douleur restait bien encrée en lui, incrustée. Seulement, ce qu'Hermione semblait lui transmettre, car il était évident que cela venait d'elle, déposait comme un doux voile sur sa souffrance et symbolisait pour lui un instant de répit, pendant lequel il était autorisé à penser à autre chose ou du moins ne pas penser à Clémentine.

Cela lui rappela un peu les effets de la coke, du temps où il en prenait pour oublier. Cette force nouvelle troublait ses sens et son esprit d'une bien douce manière. C'était bien moins violent que la drogue, et il était encore en état de réfléchir. Seulement, il voyait les choses plus clairement, comme s'il avait enfin réussi à prendre ce recul dont il avait besoin depuis tout ce temps. Chaque vérité qui s'imposait à lui et qui aurait du lui serrer le cœur toujours un peu plus, ne lui causais aucune souffrance. Il les acceptait comme elles arrivaient. C'était comme si son cœur avait oublié ce que le mot tristesse voulait dire, comme s'il avait été banni de son vocabulaire.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione… ? Comment… Comment fais-tu cela ?**

Hermione que le sommeil était en train d'emporter sursauta légèrement. Que venait-il seulement de dire ? Elle avait du rêver…

-**Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris…**

Draco se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

-**Ce truc là… Quel est ce sort ?**

-**Mais… Quel truc Draco ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis…**

-**Je suis certain que tu as du le sentir aussi ! Ce… Ce lien qui nous unit encore maintenant… Depuis tout à l'heure… Je le sens monter en moi, et ca me fait du bien…**

Elle le regarda quelques secondes effarée. Il baissa la tête.

-**Excuse-moi… Ce doit être la fatigue… Oublie ca. **

Ils se levèrent lentement.

Hermione remercia Merlin qu'il fasse noir et que Draco ne remarque pas ses joues rougies par la gêne.

Alors comme ça, il avait senti sa magie… ? Que lui avait-elle transmis exactement ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait partagé cela avec lui ? Elle n'avait rien voulu de pareil !

Elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il oublie, ou du moins qu'il n'y pense plus. Elle songea une demi-seconde à lui infliger le sort de l'Oubliette mais se ravisa rapidement, jugeant qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de faire cela. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'en reparle pas. Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne saurait pas lui mentir à ce sujet. Elle frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la suite des évènements si elle lui avouait toute la vérité. Il la jetterait surement dehors en la traitant de folle furieuse et elle n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser gentiment mourir, ce qui, en soit, ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps au vu de ce que sa magie était capable de lui infliger.

-**Tu devrais aller te coucher Hermione, tu as froid.**

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête et s'avança vers la porte.

-**Hermione…**

Elle se retourna et se retrouva sans comprendre comment dans les bras de Draco qui la serra contre lui avec force. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-**Merci… Merci d'être là Hermione.**

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tant les mots qu'il venait de lui souffler semblaient sincères et pleins de… tendresse ? Elle ne put réprimer ce sanglot qui lui comprimait la poitrine et referma à son tour ses bras sur le dos de Draco.

-**Tu ne dois pas me dire merci… Tu ne dois pas. Je suis heureuse avec vous. Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Merci à toi Draco.**

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Les bras de Draco autour d'elle, son cœur battant contre son oreille, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque… Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

-**Ca recommence**, chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

Ils arrêtèrent de respirer, guettant un bruit ou un signe qui puisse leur donner un indice. Du moins, Draco, car Hermione voulait juste faire croire qu'elle cherchait à comprendre aussi, sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer. En effet, maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, elle sentait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose de complètement incontrôlable, qui semblait s'échapper d'elle, émettant un bruit de glissement très léger, qu'elle devait être la seule à entendre.

Draco la serra un plus contre lui.

Une autre sensation s'ajouta alors. Un peu comme une succion. Et cela semblait renforcer le transfert, le rendant plus puissant et plus rapide encore. Elle comprit soudain.

Draco, ou du moins la magie de Draco, était en train d'aspirer la sienne. C'était incroyable !  
Elle sentait comme de multiples passerelles reliant son corps à celui du blond, sur chaque centimètre de leurs peaux en contact, et laissant s'écouler à grands flots sa magie pour la transmettre à celle de Draco. Chaque inspiration de celui-ci accélérait toujours un peu plus le processus et bientôt, Hermione dut s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes ankylosées par ce pompage qu'elle aurait voulu voir s'arrêter. Mais au contraire, Draco la pressait toujours plus contre lui.

Il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Lorsque son corps avait compris qu'il pouvait aussi prendre, et non seulement recevoir, il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher d'en vouloir toujours plus. Le courant délicieux qui faisait à présent vibrer ses veines l'enivrait complètement, le rendait presque fou de bonheur et de plénitude. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Jamais.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit Hermione défaillir contre lui, qu'il reprit ses esprits, embrumés par cette toute nouvelle drogue. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, la soutenant maintenant, car il sentait que s'il la lâchait**, **elle s'écroulerait. Il se sentait honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur cette sorte d'échange, ne comprenait pas son fonctionnement, ignorait comment cela était possible, mais il savait que c'était tout bonnement prodigieux. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement, car Hermione semblait vraiment mal en point, sa tête tombant en avant. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, car il sentait encore la pression de ses mains dans son dos. Mais elle était très faible.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger, attendant une réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Elle releva enfin lentement la tête, le regard vide et le teint blême. Elle le fixa avec tristesse, un pauvre sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Puis, elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'éloigna à pas lents, le laissant là, planté au milieu de la chambre de Clémentine, complètement abasourdi. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec peine. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement, il se tourna vers le lit de sa fille, perdu. Il caressa délicatement la joue de la petite endormie et se redressa, contemplant la rue par la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé et les trottoirs trempés luisaient sous l'éclairage orangé des réverbères. Un lourd silence semblait s'être abattu sur toute la ville, comme si tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, accusateurs.

Il se sentit très las tout à coup. Ce qu'il venait de faire à Hermione, quoi que ce soit, était grave, il le savait. La peine qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'efface l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il l'avait blessée. En quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, puisqu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le savait-elle, elle ?

Tout cela était si étrange… Il se sentait tellement mal à présent. Il aurait préféré qu'elle crie, qu'elle le repousse avec violence… Qu'elle oppose un minimum de résistance ! Mais elle s'était laissée faire, le laissant l'épuiser en silence, soumise et résignée…

Il sortit lentement de la chambre et s'avança vers celle d'Hermione. Elle qui laissait toujours sa porte entrouverte pour entendre Clémentine la nuit, l'avait fermée cette fois ci. Il frôla la poignée puis se résigna. Il devait la laisser pour ce soir. Son esprit était lui-même confus, et il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir une discussion dans ces conditions. Il attendrait demain. Ou après demain. Le moment où il sentirait qu'elle était prête à parler.

En admettant seulement qu'elle veuille encore bien lui adresser la parole…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

***J'aurais pu m'arrêter là mais… Pas envie :D Vous aurez eu ce chapitre un peu plus tard, mais quand même vachement plus long que les autres, donc vous ne perdez pas tant que ça au change ^^ ***

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus qu'étranges… Hermione sentait sans cesse le regard de Draco posé sur elle, lui évoquant un vautour attendant que sa proie s'affaiblisse pour pouvoir la dévorer tranquillement. Manque de chance pour elle, c'était les vacances, Draco ne travaillait donc pas. Elle l'évitait au possible, ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

De son côté, Draco aussi était très embarrassé. Il n'osait plus avoir le moindre contact physique avec elle de peur que cela ne recommence et qu'Hermione prenne définitivement peur. Aussi gardait-il toujours une distance raisonnable entre eux et tâchait-il de ne pas la toucher, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit, Hermione n'avait pas pointé le nez hors de sa chambre, n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre quand il avait cherché à la faire manger ou sortir un peu. Et puis le pire avait été les nuits qui avaient suivies. Certes, Hermione était ensuite sortie de sa chambre la journée, s'était occupée de Clémentine comme d'habitude, mais les nuits… Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil tant que les pleurs de la jeune femme retentissaient doucement de l'autre côté du mur.

Elle ne pleurait pas fort, mais Draco prêtait une oreille particulière à tous les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre de sa chambre. Il avait ainsi entendu des gémissements douloureux et même parfois des cris étouffés comme si… Comme si elle souffrait. Que lui avait-il fait…?

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cela durait. Hermione n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Draco et l'avait esquivé au possible. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Et puis étrangement, il se rendait peu à peu compte que la vie sans elle maintenant était relativement inimaginable. Il redoutait terriblement qu'elle les abandonne.

Cette nuit là donc, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu et c'est déterminé à la faire parler qu'il entra sans frapper dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il y faisait une obscurité parfaite - sans doute un sort, ce n'était pas possible autrement – et il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de se risquer à faire un pas dans la chambre, histoire de s'accoutumer au manque de lumière. Hermione était dans son lit et ne bougeait pas. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle était complètement enfouie sous sa couette et semblait endormie. Il tombait comme par hasard sur le seul soir où elle s'endormait sans encombre.

Il soupira et jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre. Il n'y était pas venu souvent depuis qu'Hermione y habitait, considérant qu'il devait lui laisser ce minimum d'intimité. Sur la petite table de chevet était posé un cadre où il distingua tant bien que mal une photo d'elle et de ses deux compères de Poudlard. Meilleurs amis, tu parles… Où étaient-ils, lorsqu'Hermione avait frôlé la mort ? Où étaient les lettres qu'ils auraient pu lui envoyer pour lui donner quelques nouvelles ? Hermione ne faisait-elle donc plus partie de leurs vies ? Il détesta furieusement Potter et sa belette pour cet abandon. C'était d'un égoïsme rare, dont il n'était même pas sûr lui-même d'être capable… Bon. Si, peut être lui. Mais dans ses odieuses années Poudlard alors…

Etait-elle heureuse avec lui et Clémentine ? Ses amis ne lui manquaient-ils pas ?

Il regarda le reste de la chambre. Sur un mur était accrochée une photo de ses parents, souriants. Il trouva sa mère très belle et fut surpris de ne constater que maintenant qu'Hermione était belle aussi. D'une beauté sauvage et peu commune. Quelque chose d'indomptable dans le regard. A côté, une photo d'elle petite. Elle était profondément enfoncée dans un lourd fauteuil et lisait un livre qui faisait deux fois sa taille, une petite mine concentrée sur le visage. Elle était vraiment mignonne cette petite fille, avec ses bouclettes rassemblées en deux courtes couettes…

Plus loin, sur deux crochets plantés dans le mur, reposait sa baguette dont elle n'avait plus l'utilité désormais. Il se leva et la prit doucement entre ses doigts. Elle était très légère et un peu plus longue que la moyenne. Il la présenta devant lui comme s'il voulait jeter un sort et sursauta de surprise quand du bout de la baguette s'extirpa un filament doré d'où jaillissaient de petites étincelles. Tel un petit serpent, il remonta le long du bois et s'enroula délicatement autour du poignet de Draco. Il ne bougeait pas, trop étonné de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le filament, de plus en plus long, remontait en glissant gracieusement le long de son bras, l'effleurant presque avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Comme un millier de caresses très légères, presque insensibles. Il regarda cet effet magique se lover à présent autour de son torse, remonter dans son dos et lui chatouiller le visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand le bout de son nez fut frôlé et le filament disparu soudain, s'évaporant dans le noir et laissant Draco dans le plus grand désarroi. Quel évènement étrange… Un de plus. Il parcourut son bras du bout des doigts, cherchant une trace quelconque qu'aurait pu laisser le sortilège sur sa peau mais ne sentit rien. Il reposait la baguette avec précaution quand soudain Hermione bougea, un gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers elle, n'osant plus respirer et attendit la suite des évènements. Mais rien ne vint, Hermione dormait toujours.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et souleva doucement la couverture. Elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même, les bras resserrés autour de sa poitrine. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait trouvée dans la même position la nuit où tout avait commencé. Où avait-elle mal ? Ce n'était pas naturel comme position…

Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules et l'allongea sur le dos, obligeant son corps crispés à se détendre. Ecartant ses bras, il posa la tête sur son sein et écouta son cœur. Rien pourtant. Il battait tout à fait normalement.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais Draco ?**

Il releva lentement la tête, à peine surpris qu'elle soit réveillée. Elle le regardait avec dureté. Il eut envie de rire, tellement elle semblait sérieuse et en même temps troublée. Il se pencha et arrêta son visage quelques centimètres au dessus de celui d'Hermione.

-**Je vérifie que le cœur de la nourrice de ma fille marche bien, on est jamais trop prudent…**

Elle sembla se détendre et sourit légèrement.

-**Et alors ce cœur ? Tout va bien docteur ?**

Ah elle pouvait faire sa maligne ! Mais en elle tout n'était que trouble, feu et auto-tamponneuses… Que faisait-il là, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et par-dessus le marché plaisantin ?!

-**Tout semble allait pour le mieux, rassure toi… Tu ne mourras pas demain je pense.**

Elle rit doucement et soupira.

-**Qu'est ce que tu veux, réellement ?**

Draco reprit son sérieux et replaça une mèche qu'elle avait devant les yeux derrière son oreille.

-**Je voulais te parler. Je voulais qu'on fasse la paix et que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.**

Elle se renfrogna et détourna les yeux.

-**Non.**

Il s'attendait à cette réponse. Qu'espérait-il ? Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ce « non » n'était pas discutable, tranchant comme du verre brisé. Il n'insisterait pas. Pour ce soir du moins.

-**Bon eh bien… Je vais te laisser dormir alors.**

Il se leva mais elle le retint par le poignet.

-**Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit mais… Je veux bien faire la paix…**

Il la considéra quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et vulnérable. Toute petite dans son grand lit. Il se rassit à côté d'elle et elle se redressa.

Il la serra contre lui, prenant cependant garde à ne pas lui faire peur.

-**Quoique je t'aie fait Hermione, pardonne-moi…**

Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de Draco et se pressa plus fort contre lui. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se fichait que cela recommence, du moment qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et prit son visage en coupe entre ses longues mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais souriait tout de même. Ils se contemplèrent pendant de longues secondes, chacun essayant de lire ce que l'autre pensait dans son regard. C'est là qu'il commit une erreur. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur son visage pour atterrir sur ses lèvres. Il fut alors prit d'une envie terrible de les gouter. Une envie totalement inexplicable, complètement insensée et surtout folle. Il savait pertinemment comment cela allait finir s'il l'embrasser, vu qu'elle était dans un lit, en tenue légère de surplus. Mais bon Dieu, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres d'Hermione étaient attirantes. En six mois de cohabitation, il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi et il avait l'impression de découvrir soudain qu'elle était une femme. Son visage s'approchait lentement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il voyait les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Il était sur le point d'embrasser Hermione Granger.

_Et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'on ne l'en empêche..._

**Ou l'art d'être une connasse, doublée d'une sadique :D Murf murf murf ! **

* * *


	10. What the fuck!

**Hey mes chouquettes ! :D **

**Ok je sais, ca fait une semaine que je devrait avoir publié, mais bon, vous me connaissez... :3**

**J'espère que la longueur (anormalement longue !) de ce chapitre vous influencera dans votre décision de me pardonner ou pas :) J'avoue que je me suis cassée en deux pour vous l'écrire !:D Merci à toutes pour vos reviews auxquelles je crois avoir dans la totalité répondu... **

**Enoooormes bisous !!!**

**Soit dit en passant, chapitre top kassdédi à Bewitch_Tales, que je l'aime bien, même si c'est une sadique :3**

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUUUUS !**

**Pop' !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**What the Fuck…?!**

Il était sur le point d'embrasser Hermione Granger.

Et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'on ne l'en empêche...

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs nez se touchaient.

Lorsque la bouche de Draco frôla celle d'Hermione, il soupira de soulagement. Elle ne le repoussait pas et c'était tant mieux. Il en avait vraiment envie. Il prit doucement sa bouche, ne voulant rien brusquer. Mille émotions le traversaient, se croisaient entre elles, se mélangeaient, donnant au final un magnifique fouillis qui avait des allures de feu d'artifices.

Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts et pouvait voir ceux d'Hermione, d'abord écarquillés par la surprise puis rapidement brillant, un voile d'envie planant sur son regard. Il tenait encore son visage, et tout en continuant à déposer de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, il glissa une main à travers la forêt vierge qu'elle avait pour chevelure et l'autre main dans son dos, la pressant doucement contre lui.

Elle ne savait même plus quel était son prénom. Les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes, ses mains la caressant tendrement… Elle s'attendait à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas les émotions attendues. Elle aurait cru que sa magie réagirait plus vivement à ce qu'elle semblait attendre depuis des années. Mais rien de cela. Le flot était certes plus violent que d'habitude, mais elle avait déjà vu des réactions bien plus impressionnantes. Où étaient l'éruption volcanique, le séisme, l'explosion nucléaire ? C'était trop étrange… Elle était presque déçue et son incompréhension lui donnait envie d'arrêter cet échange.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco et le repoussa doucement. Il recula son visage, incrédule et la fixa bizarrement.

Au fond, elle savait ce qui n'allait pas. Le regard de Draco le lui confirma…

Ses iris étaient assombris par le désir et il grogna presque d'être coupé aussi tôt. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur le corps frissonnant d'Hermione et il décida de ne pas abandonner malgré ce rejet plus qu'explicite. Il resserra sa prise sur la nuque d'Hermione et avança son visage plus rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reculer. Il colla à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione dans un baiser plus violent.

Cependant Hermione ne répondit pas et le poussa brusquement, l'éjectant presque du lit. Elle le retint tout de même par la main pour ne pas qu'il tombe mais semblait furieuse.

-**Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans mon geste** ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Elle tremblait de tout son être, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de froid. Il détesta la façon dont elle lui parla et se leva, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et fixant Hermione avec colère à son tour.

-**Ce que tu peux être coincée Granger… A croire que ca fait bien longtemps qu'un mec ne t'a pas touchée !**

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Le Malfoy des années à Poudlard était de retour, plus que jamais. Le mépris qui avait teinté sa voix lui lacéra le cœur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait cela ?

Elle se leva à son tour et planta son regard embué de larmes dans celui du blond, dont les prunelles orageuses furent traversées par un éclair de culpabilité. Hermione ne le remarqua pas.

-**Tu ne sais absolument rien Malfoy. Si tu n'es pas capable de retenir tes pulsions animales plus longtemps, tu trouveras très bien une poule qui t'accueillera les cuisses ouvertes, je ne me fais pas de soucis là dessus. Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de filles, alors ne vient pas tenter de combler ton manque d'amour dans mon lit. Ca ne marche pas comme ça…**

Chaque mot prononcé était une lame qu'elle s'enfonçait elle-même dans le cœur. Il fallait que Draco s'en aille au plus vite, qu'il la laisse seule, car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retenir sa magie encore longtemps. Sa magie qui montait par vagues de colère et qui allait bientôt lui faire comprendre l'erreur qu'elle avait fait de repousser l'objet de ses désirs. La violence s'insinuait en elle lentement mais sûrement, et les tremblements déjà anormaux qui l'agitaient allaient se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus brutal d'ici quelques minutes.

Draco la fixa, une lueur de tristesse et de déception grisant son regard un millième de seconde.

-**Tu penses vraiment cela de moi ?**

Elle fut troublée par cette question, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il apporte tant d'importance à ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle. Il ne savait pas que dans ses oreilles bourdonnait sa magie, que ses idées étaient embrouillées par le bouillonnement plein de rage qui résonnait en elle.

Bien sûr que non, elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de simplement… Tout lui avouer ?

Mais c'était impossible. Pour son bien, pour le bien de Clémentine, elle devait taire ses sentiments, taire sa douleur et ce manque qu'elle ressentait dès que Draco était trop éloigné d'elle. Car c'était ainsi maintenant, sa magie s'était accoutumée à ce qui la contentait au début, et en demandait bien plus. La souffrance de n'avoir pas vu Draco pendant plusieurs années était désormais presque comparable à celle qu'elle ressentait quand Draco partait pour plusieurs jours. Heureusement, Clémentine était une sorte de substitut de Draco, et rendait Hermione moins nerveuse que si elle avait été seule.

Elle avait baissé les yeux et une larme sillonna sa joue. Elle leva le menton et fixa son regard dans celui du blond qui visiblement attendait une réponse, et tout de suite. Une fois de plus, elle devait mentir. Pour protéger.

-**Oui, Malfoy. Je le pense.**

Il se recula, un peu hébété.

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle mente, qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait changé et qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'à Poudlard. Et c'était la vérité. Plus rien n'était comme avant, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire !

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça, maintenant ? Elle qui lui avait pourtant demandé quel était le pourquoi du comment de ce changement si radical, preuve qu'elle l'avait remarqué…

Draco se sentit vraiment blessé et tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître.

-**D'accord… D'accord.**

Il s'éloigna ainsi à reculons, ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux. Puis il sortit de la chambre. Hermione l'entendit entrer dans sa chambre, puis en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre, prise de remords atroces.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'un craquement sec se fit entendre. Il avait transplané. Elle regarda l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt et gémit. Ce n'était pas à lui de partir. Tout d'abord parce que c'était quand même son appartement, et ensuite parce qu'elle savait que dans quelques instants, elle ne serait plus capable de se contrôler, et bien évidemment elle serait incapable de protéger ou s'occuper de Clémentine en cas de problème. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arrêter sa magie qui semblait prendre son élan avant de frapper. Ca allait faire très mal cette fois ci. Peut être plus que jamais auparavant.

Elle inspira un grand coup et arrêta de lutter. Ce fut une sorte de feu vert pour sa magie qui se déchaîna d'un grand coup, la propulsant violemment contre un mur situé à quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle le méritait bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco avait transplané au premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se retrouva devant la Forêt Interdite. Derrière lui se trouvaient les ruines de ce qui avait été auparavant la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Poudlard la Majestueuse comme il l'avait toujours appelée.

Ne se préoccupant pas trop du paysage, il se mit à courir. Il était complètement enragé. Contre lui. Contre elle. Contre le monde entier lui semblait-il. Merlin, qu'il avait été con ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?! Pourquoi avait-il voulu s'approprier physiquement une des deux seules choses qui le tenaient en vie depuis la mort de sa femme, la blessant au passage ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?!

Il rugit de rage et accéléra sa course, ne sachant pas trop où ses pas le conduiraient, à travers les couloirs délabrés de l'école.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione retint de nouveau un hurlement, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ne doutait pas que Clémentine ait déjà été réveillée par le boucan qu'elle faisait, mais ne voulait pas l'effrayer encore plus en laissant sa souffrance s'exprimer.

C'était atroce, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'ici. Quelque chose semblait avoir broyé sa cage thoracique et agrippé son cœur pour le tirer par à-coups, le serrant toujours plus fort. Ses artères lui donnaient l'impression de se boucher pendant plusieurs et lancinantes secondes pendant lesquelles elle se sentait partir, et puis tout repartait. Elle aurait presque voulu que cela ne reparte pas et pouvoir mourir, là tout de suite…

Elle se jeta, contre sa volonté toujours, sur la table basse du salon qui était en verre et qui se brisa sous son dos, des morceaux de verre tranchants s'enfonçant dans son corps déjà meurtri. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle et tenta de lutter contre sa magie. Mais celle-ci n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Son corps se releva tout seul, ses mains se posant sur le verre pour se redresser. Elle étouffa un sanglot quand elle vit sa main littéralement transpercée dans son épaisseur par un morceau plus gros que les autres. La douleur était telle qu'elle en eut la nausée. Elle allait mourir cette fois, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Si Draco ne rentrait pas immédiatement, elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle.

Il se sentait un peu mieux, comme s'il avait eu besoin de faire ça pour pouvoir penser correctement. Il parcourut lentement la grande allée qui séparait la table des Serpentards de celle des Poufsouffles, frôlant le bois moisi du bout des doigts au passage. Un silence d'une grande rareté régnait en ces lieux, et cela l'apaisa. Rien n'avait été touché depuis la Grande Bataille Finale. Des plantes grimpantes s'étaient insinuées entre les pierres des murs, des fleurs et de l'herbe avaient même poussé par terre à certains endroits. Des grands drapeaux représentant les différentes Maisons ne restaient que de longs lambeaux délavés et le ciel magiquement animé semblait avoir été bloqué sur l'aube. L'aube… Symbole de renaissance et de vie, comme celle qu'il avait fallu reconstruire après la Guerre. De nombreuses familles avaient été détruites, brisées, mais tout avait été mis en œuvre pour les aider, à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme ces fleurs blanches qui recouvraient les dalles froides par milliers, l'espoir était revenu doucement, les gens avaient de nouveau su respirer, vivre sans cette crainte permanente de la perte d'un être cher.

Draco aimait vraiment cet endroit. Il y était retourné plusieurs fois, dont une avec Clémentine. Elle avait adoré les lieux, avait même pleuré devant le monument aux morts qui se dressait à la place de la table des professeurs. C'était une immense plaque de marbre blanc que deux statuts de vélanes semblaient soutenir. Elle était d'une beauté presque mystique et donnait aux lieux un caractère dramatiquement religieux. Draco s'en approcha et fit glisser ses doigts le long des innombrables noms qui la recouvraient. L'étrange paix qui occupait les lieux l'avait rendu immédiatement plus calme et posé. Il posa son front contre le marbre et ferma les yeux, se remémorant la scène du baiser avec Hermione. Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté ? Elle semblait pourtant avoir apprécié ce baiser, avoir apprécié même avant cela qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la console et la protège… Il ne comprenait pas. D'autant plus qu'il avait clairement vu le bouleversement qui tirait les traits de son visage fin lorsqu'elle lui avait dit toutes ses choses qu'elle pensait de lui, et cela le troublait. Si cela lui faisait mal de le repousser pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Tout aurait été si simple si elle avait accepté de se laisser aller, comme lui l'avait fait… D'accord, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils seraient devenus par la suite, s'il aurait souhaité officialiser quoi que se soit avec Hermione, mais il avait tellement eu envie de ses lèvres en cet instant, qu'il avait sauté la case « Questions pièges ».

Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent. Il avait gâché cette fine amitié qui s'était établie entre eux et ne savait même pas si Hermione ne les quitterait pas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Blaise Zabini transplana dans le salon de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines, il paniqua tout de suite en voyant l'état des lieux, craignant de maintenant comprendre pourquoi il n'avait eu de nouvelles de Draco. Tout avait été retourné, deux tables étaient cassées en deux, du verre parsemait le sol, des renfoncements dans les murs montraient qu'il y avait eu de la bagarre…

-**DRAY ?** cria le noir en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les décombres.

Il l'appela ainsi plusieurs fois en parcourant l'appartement, l'inquiétude s'insinuant en lui de plus en plus.

Il entendit soudain des pleurs provenant de la chambre de Clémentine.

Il se rua dans le couloir et jaillit comme une tornade dans la pièce, brandissant sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Il trouva juste une Clémentine assise dans son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras après avoir rangé sa baguette, soulagé. Elle se calma presque aussitôt et se blottit contre lui, fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche. Blaise n'en resta cependant pas moins mort d'inquiétude.

-**Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ma chérie ? Tu m'expliques… ?**

La petite se contenta de grogner, l'air chiffonné et mal luné.

Il décida de faire manger la petite qui semblait affamée, vue la façon dont elle suçait son pouce.

Il lança quelques sorts de sa main libre et fit chauffer le biberon qu'il donna enfin à Clémentine qui se jeta avidement dessus en poussant des grognements satisfaits. Tout en la nourrissant, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la partie du salon qu'il pouvait voir de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un renfoncement dans le mur qui devait être la conséquence d'un choc très violent. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Où était Draco ? Où était Hermione ? Etaient-ils tous les deux morts ? Avaient-ils été enlevés ? Pourquoi Clémentine avait-elle été laissée seule dans l'appartement ? Il n'avait de réponse pour aucune de ces questions et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas paniquer comme une jeune fille. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Mais comment ? Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire… Il céda alors à l'une des tendances les plus communes de la condition masculine, celle qui consistait à s'en remettre aux femmes. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour passer un coup de fil à Pansy.

Il pila soudain dans le couloir, cessant de respirer. Même Clémentine sembla avoir compris que le moindre bruit était nuisible et cessa de téter son biberon.

Blaise avait entendu un bruit. Un bout de bois tombant par terre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il tendit l'oreille pendant quelques secondes, guettant le moindre autre bruit qui pourrait le guider. Un autre raclement se fit entendre. Il dégaina sa baguette et serra davantage Clémentine contre lui.

Il traversa le couloir, s'arrêta. Un gémissement faible et presque inaudible perça le silence. Ca venait de l'ancien atelier de Clémentine. Blaise colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit rien. Aussi décida-t-il d'entrer, ouvrant la porte très lentement et pointant sa baguette devant lui.

L'atelier, qui était devenu une chambre –celle d'Hermione pensa-t-il tout de suite- était dans le même état que le salon. Tout avait été retourné, un des rideaux avait été arraché et la tringle pendait lamentablement, prête à tomber à tout moment. Le lit était lui aussi dans un piteux état. Le matelas avait été arraché sauvagement, comme si un loup-garou l'avait pris pour une femelle et mère potentielle pour sa descendance. Les plumes des oreillers frémissaient encore et les draps –ce qu'il en restait du moins- étaient ensanglantés.

Blaise déglutit péniblement et pénétra lentement dans la pièce regardant farouchement derrière lui toutes les cinq secondes pour vérifier que rien ne jaillirait sur lui par derrière. Un gémissement se fit entendre à nouveau.

-**D… Drake ?**bafouilla-t-il, légèrement effrayé.

Clémentine se mit soudain à gigoter dans ses bras en couinant. Elle tendait les bras vers un tas de tissus qui devait être le rideau tombé et essayait de se libérer de son emprise. Ne sachant trop que faire, il la posa par terre et la laissa s'avancer à quatre pattes. Il la suivit de près, prêt à lancer le moindre sort pour la protéger.

De ses petites mains maladroites, elle farfouilla dans le tas de tissus en poussant de petits cris curieux. Il poussa soudain un cri quand il vit que les doigts de Clémentine étaient couverts de sang. Il l'écarta et souleva le drap précipitamment.

Il tomba en arrière en jurant. Dans l'enchevêtrement de tissus était recroquevillée Hermione, couverte de sang, de poussière et de plumes. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos et elle respirait trop faiblement. Elle serrait contre elle sa main blessée d'où coulait le sang à flots.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits que l'horreur avait troublés, il s'avança vers elle et l'allongea sur le dos. Elle gémit à ce simple mouvement et sembla prête à s'évanouir.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-**Hermione… Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Draco ? Qui a fait ça ? Hermione !**

Ses yeux révulsés lui firent comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse d'elle pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il la soigne. Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il courut presque vers la chambre de Draco où il l'allongea sur le lit. Il repartit ensuite chercher Clémentine pour la mettre dans son lit, à l'abri des éclats de verre et autres qui auraient pu la blesser. Elle ne protesta pas et resta assise dans son lit.  
Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et retourna les tiroirs et les placards pour trouver de quoi désinfecter toutes les plaies. Il trouva également un stock de potions qui lui seraient sûrement bien utiles. Muni de l'équipement requis, il retourna auprès d'Hermione et s'évertua à lui redonner vie, à coup de compresse, de sorts et de potions. Il la conduisit ensuite dans la salle de bains et la lava. Cette situation, il l'avait déjà vécue quelques mois auparavant, sauf qu'Hermione était dans un état encore plus grave que la dernière fois. Une fois qu'elle fut dans un état plus appréciable, lavée, recouverte de pansement et bordées, il s'autorisa une minute pour souffler.

Il s'assit dans la cuisine et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait affreusement peur. Pour son ami, pour Hermione qui dormait peut être un peu trop profondément pour que ce soit normal, pour Clémentine qui s'était, depuis une heure, rendormie. Il soupira et regarda l'horloge.

Minuit et demi.

Une heure qu'il avait trouvé Hermione dans un état critique.

Où était Draco ? Il fallait absolument qu'il questionne Hermione.

Il se servit un verre de gin qu'il avala d'une traite pour se donner du courage et retourna dans la chambre où se trouvait Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco était allongé de tout son long sur la table sur laquelle mangeaient autrefois les Serpentards. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures et demi qu'il était parti et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé que dire à Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Il avait mal agi, il en convenait. Mais il ne comprenait pas Hermione. Jouait-elle avec lui ?

Il avait éloigné cette hypothèse, sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de la petite Gryffy, mais il à présent il était tellement désappointé qu'il en venait à y croire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Pourtant…

Pourtant il restait intimement convaincu qu'il avait autre chose là-dessous. Il se repassa la scène mentalement, une fois encore, pour voir quelque chose qu'il aurait raté.

Ce baiser ne signifiait pourtant pas grand-chose. Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour… Loin de là. Peut être avait-elle était effrayée que ce fût le cas.

Ou peut être cela avait-il un rapport avec l'étrange lien qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt ? Peut être lui avait-il à nouveau fait du mal en l'embrassant ? Il ne préféra même pas commencer à réfléchir à propos de ce fameux lien, mystère bien trop lourd à résoudre pour ce soir. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il allait bien tôt ou tard savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Et il était persuadé qu'Hermione pourrait lui donner la réponse car elle savait, elle.

Il grogna de frustration. Il aurait voulu des réponses. Tout de suite.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-**C'est ton mec qui a fait ça ? Il est revenu, il a tout cassé et il a embarqué Draco pour lui casser la gueule, c'est ça ?**

-**Non… **

-**Mais alors QUOI ?!**

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il tentait de soutirer des informations à Hermione, qui restait stoïque et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour un bref « non » ou encore « pas du tout ». Il en avait assez. Elle cachait quelque chose, et était prête à le laisser mariner pendant des heures pour ne pas avoir à lui raconter la vérité. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait été Mangemort, et que faire parler quelqu'un était dans ses cordes. Il savait frapper là où ca faisait mal avec les mots. Il prit violemment les poignets d'Hermione qui était redressée dans le lit et contemplait le vide devant elle, l'œil vitreux et fatigué.

Il approcha son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme et planta son regard dans le sien.

-**Parle Hermione ! Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais passer sur l'affaire une nouvelle fois ?! Ce n'est pas possible que tu te sois fait tout ça toute seule ! Qui protèges-tu ? Pourquoi le fais-tu ? Ce salaud ne mérite pas ton amour ! Il mérite seulement que je tienne sa vie entre mes mains et que je l'écrase entre mes doigts cette vie, putain ! Que ca coule le long de mes phalanges et qu'il souffre le martyr ! **

Elle eut l'air un peu horrifié par cette description plus qu'inutile de cette scène de torture de son prétendu « mec ». Si Blaise savait qu'il avait précisément posé le doigt sur le problème en disant qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'infliger cela toute seule ! Preuve que ce qui lui arrivait n'était vraiment pas croyable.

Il pensait peut être qu'elle allait lâcher le morceau, mais il se trompait. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait révélé à quiconque. Ginny ne le savait pas elle-même, alors Blaise Zabini pouvait toujours courir !

Elle détacha son regard du sien et le colla sur le mur en face d'elle, de la manière la plus insolente qu'il soit.

Il se leva en rugissant et donna un coup de pied dans la petite table de chevet qui se tenait près du lit. Elle et son contenu volèrent en éclats. Hermione protégea son visage déjà bien assez amoché comme ça et le regarda avec fureur.

-**Ce n'est pas en détruisant un peu plus l'appartement que tu me feras parler. Il faut que je range avant qu'il revienne.**

Elle avait simplement dit à Blaise que Draco était parti suite à une dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux d'ailleurs…

-**Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'un inconnu s'est introduit chez lui en son absence ? Tu as des choses à te reprocher vis-à-vis de lui, Granger ? Et si je t'empêchais de ranger pour qu'il puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts, tu penses qu'il serait content… ? Moi je crois que oui. Il sera content d'apprendre qu'il ne faut plus que tu restes ici puisque tu nuis à la sécurité de sa fille en laissant rentrer quelqu'un pendant que Draco a le dos tourné ! **

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de frayeur. Il sut qu'il avait touché quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il fallait qu'il continue ainsi. Elle allait bien finir par parler ! Il enchaîna.

-**C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire. On va laisser l'appartement tel qu'il est, histoire que Draco puisse voir à quel point tu prends soin de sa fille. Tiens, je pourrais même la maquiller un peu, pour qu'il pense qu'elle aussi a été violentée… Pas une mauvaise idée ça…**

C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui se leva comme une furie et se jeta sur Blaise pour le frapper de toutes ses maigres forces. Il la maîtrisa sans difficulté et la maintint serrée contre lui pour avoir son regard bien ancré dans le sien. Son ton se fit cependant plus humain que précédemment.

-**De quoi as-tu peur Hermione ? Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? Tout serait tellement plus simple… **

Elle se débattit comme elle put mais, faisant un faux mouvement, se tordit de douleur à cause de ses blessures qui n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries. Elle s'écroula contre lui en gémissant.

Lorsqu'il la sentit sangloter silencieusement contre lui, il se radoucit tout de suite et allégea son emprise sur elle.

-**Tu ne peux plus fuir maintenant Hermione… Il faut que tu me dises la vérité. Je fais ca pour t'aider… Tu ne pourras pas toujours vivre ainsi. Il y aura un jour où tu ne te relèveras pas, tu le sais… **

Elle s'accrocha à lui, laissant alors libre cours à ses pleurs. La serrant contre lui, il la reconduit à son lit et l'aida à s'y assoir. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta d'elle et la fixa, attendant qu'elle parle. Car elle allait parler, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco consulta sa montre.

1h45.

Il se promenait au bord du lac depuis maintenant une demi-heure et ses pensées s'étaient clarifiées. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione en cet instant. Dormait-elle ? Etait-elle comme lui complètement perdue ?

Il était inquiet. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas partie aussi, laissant Clémentine toute seule dans l'appartement.

Il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais tout était tellement étrange chez cette fille qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien. Peut être avait-elle recontacté ce type violent… Il ne savait pas.

Il fallait qu'il rentre. Mais pas tout de suite. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de la paix qui régnait dans ces lieux, attendre peut être aussi que la réponse à tous ces mystères se présente à lui soudain, comme par magie.

_Comme par magie, hin hin…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Blaise se recula légèrement, contemplant Hermione avec effarement.

-**Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es torturée par ta magie quand elle n'est pas satisfaite de tes faits et gestes envers Draco … ?**

Hermione hocha douloureusement de la tête et n'osa pas croiser le regard de Blaise. Elle se sentait un peu bête de raconter sa vie à cet homme qu'elle avait toujours profondément méprisé. Et pourtant… Ca lui faisait un bien fou. C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait, même à haute voix, et mettre vraiment des mots sur ce qu'elle vivait rendait cela plus facile à... Assumer. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules alors qu'elle raconter tout à Blaise, absolument tout. Depuis le début.

Il était choqué, c'était certain. Mais il la croyait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

-**Et depuis combien de temps vis-tu avec ce… Fardeau ?**

-**Dix ans cette année.**

Blaise enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soufflant.

-**Putain Hermione… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour lui faire comprendre ? Tu aurais pu t'en sortir autrement qu'en te laissant dévorer par ce truc sans rien faire ! **

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, consciente qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas forcer Draco à l'aimait. D'autant qu'il ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de la mort de sa femme…

Elle gémit, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

Blaise passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle laissa sa tête tomber contre son torse chaud.

-**Ca va aller Hermione… Je… Je vais t'aider. Tu n'es plus seule à présent.**

Il avait un peu hésité à lui dire qu'il l'aiderait, non pas parce qu'il était censé la détester mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour ce faire.

-**Tu devrais dormir maintenant… Je vais attendre que Draco rentre pour partir.**

Hermione leva alors vers lui des yeux paniqués.

-**Il ne faut pas qu'il sache Blaise ! Il ne faut pas !**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais remettre l'appartement en état.**

-**Mais Blaise… Mon visage ! Mon corps ! Il ne pourra pas ne pas voir qu'il est arrivé quelque chose !**

Blaise la contempla quelques secondes, essayant d'imaginer comment il pourrait camoufler ces bleus et ces blessures. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il laissa Hermione seule sur le lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle le suivit des yeux, trop désespérée pour faire autre chose, et surtout penser. Blaise marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, semblant vraiment plongé dans sa réflexion.

-**Bon… **

Il revint vers elle.

-**Oui ?**

-**Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution et elle est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je pense que c'est la seule qui puisse marcher. **

Hermione redouta le pire. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à Draco.

-**J'ai une maison sur la côte d'Azur, près de Cannes. Pansy et moi y partons la semaine prochaine avec les enfants pour les vacances…**

-**Et… ?**

-**Je te propose que nous y allions ce soir, avec Clémentine. Je laisserai un mot pour Drake en lui disant de nous rejoindre à la fin de la semaine quand il sera en vacances. D'ici là, avec les potions et l'efficacité de Pansy, ton visage sera comme neuf. Je lui dirai que j'étais passé ce soir pour vous proposer et que comme tu avais l'air fatigué et énervé, je t'ai proposé de venir maintenant…**

Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes à cette option qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne trouva rien à redire, c'était simple et sans risque. A part bien sûr la colère de Draco, elle ne voyait pas de problème.

-**Ca me va… On partirait là, tout de suite ?**

-**Le temps que tu prépares vos valises et que je remette l'appartement debout…**

Elle acquiesça vivement et se leva, prête à s'occuper des affaires. Ce plan lui plaisait bien en fait. Non seulement il n'y avait pas de mensonge mais en plus un petit séjour au bord de la mer lui ferait le plus grand bien. L'air marin avait le don de lui vider l'esprit assez efficacement.

Blaise se rendit dans le salon où elle l'entendit jeter de nombreux sorts. Elle se mit elle aussi au travail et se rendit dans sa chambre pour rassembler le nécessaire. Elle contempla quelques secondes le carnage qu'elle avait fait. Sa magie n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte. Et comment avait-elle fait pour arracher ainsi le papier peint ?!

Elle eut vite fait de prendre quelques vêtements et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Clémentine. Celle-ci n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être de nouveau réveillée dans la nuit, mais elle y était contrainte. Elle prépara le sac de la petite, tâchant de la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible.

Elle avait encore mal partout, avait un peu de mal à bouger ses bras, qui, un peu plus tôt, étaient tous les deux fracturés assez sévèrement. Mais elle était pressée de partir, de pouvoir respirer un peu. Elle s'était vue devoir expliquer ses blessures et l'état des lieux à Draco, et cela lui fichait un peur bleue. Elle songea que jamais elle n'en serait capable et cela lui serra un peu le cœur. En ne disant rien, elle sacrifiait sûrement le peu de chance qu'elle avait d'un jour connaître le bonheur…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de rassembler leurs affaires, elle les posa dans l'entrée et partit réveiller Clémentine, pendant que Blaise fignolait ses réparations. Il avait vraiment fait du bon travail. L'appartement paraissait presque en meilleur état qu'avant le passage de la « tempête ». Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un tel talent à Poudlard.

Clémentine dormait à poings fermés et Hermione la réveilla la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne dit rien, ouvrant seulement ses grands yeux verts plein d'incompréhension. Elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de la brune et fourra son pouce dans sa bouche en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Blaise les attendait dans l'entrée et sourit à Hermione lorsqu'elle le rejoint. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu anxieuse mais surtout reconnaissante. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en hésitant un millième de seconde et attendit qu'elle hoche de la tête pour les faire transplaner. Elle resserra son étreinte sur Clémentine avant de disparaître dans un « pop », leurs bagages disparaissant en même temps.

La villa de vacances de Blaise était de loin le plus bel endroit qu'Hermione ait jamais vu après Poudlard. Tout n'était que blanc et propreté. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'immense jardin qui encadrait la maison. Là se dressaient de gigantesques palmiers, de gros buissons garnis d'énormes fleurs aux couleurs étonnantes. Une herbe bien verte recouvrait le parterre, sillonnée par un sentier de dalles blanches qui conduisait à l'entrée. Celle-ci était certes imposante, mais ce qui frappa le plus Hermione fut le parfum qui embaumait le petit hall. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit avec émerveillement que le plafond était en fait recouvert d'un chèvrefeuille grimpant duquel pendaient des dizaines de magnifiques fleurs blanches. Blaise ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour la laisser passer avec la petite. C'était une villa typique du sud avec ses hauts plafonds et ses murs d'un blanc immaculé. La décoration restait très simple mais néanmoins admirables et tout respirait la fraîcheur et l'oisiveté. Hermione sentit que ce séjour ici allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Blaise lui fit visiter brièvement la maison, affirmant qu'elle serait bien plus belle à découvrir avec la lumière du soleil. Il lui montra la chambre de Clémentine où il fit apparaître un lit d'enfant et elle s'occupa de la coucher car elle tombait de fatigue sur son épaule. Après avoir vérifié que tout était prêt pour que la petite fasse une bonne nuit, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et descendit pour rejoindre Blaise qui devait être en bas.

Elle ne le trouva pas et jugea qu'il devait être occupé à remettre la maison en route. Elle décida d'aller se coucher, le sommeil venant engourdir ses membres encore un peu douloureux. Elle pénétra doucement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas troubler la tranquillité de cette pièce en faisant du bruit. Elle était absolument ravissante mais ce qui capta surtout l'attention d'Hermione fut l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une petite terrasse. Religieusement, elle l'ouvrit et s'avança dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle frissonna en découvrant la vue qu'offrait le balcon. La mer semblait s'étendre jusqu'en bas de la villa, ce qui était fort probable en fait, et la lune se reflétait sur elle telle un doux visage, veillant sur tendrement sur le monde aquatique. Hermione aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à contempler la légère ondulation des vagues, le ciel d'un noir d'encre ne se différenciant de la mer que par ses étoiles éparses que l'on voyait bien mieux d'ici que de Londres. Elle inspira plusieurs longues et délicieuses goulées d'air pur et des larmes d'émotion lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle adorait cet endroit.

Si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait ici même quelques heures plus tôt, la douleur que lui infligeait sa magie aurait presque était supportable. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la voie lactée.

Où était son Prince en cet instant ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco était assis sur un rocher au bord du lac. L'eau s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue, seulement éclairée par la lune.

Il frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à celles d'Hermione.

Il l'avait embrassée parce qu'il en avait envie.

Il l'avait embrassée parce qu'il voulait retrouver cette sensation qui lui manquait maintenant chaque minute depuis qu'il y avait goûté.

Il aurait cependant dû réfléchir aux conséquences que cet acte pourrait avoir. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Il avait pensé à lui en lui volant ce baiser. A lui et à son confort personnel. Il était égoïste. Et un parfait crétin aussi.

Il se leva en grognant, engourdi d'être resté ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il était temps de rentrer et d'implorer le pardon. Enfin… Il implorerait le lendemain car il était presque trois heures du matin, et Hermione devait s'être rendormie. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et transplana, préparant déjà son petit discours d'excuses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Mon Draconichou, _

_Je suis désolé de t'écrire avant de m'enfuir comme un voleur, mais tu étais parti vagabonder on ne sait où et je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre ton retour. J'ai trouvé Hermione dans un état bien pitoyable après votre dispute, accablée par le remord. Non je déconne, je crois qu'elle est très fâchée contre toi... _

_Toujours est-il que je me suis dit qu'il serait bon pour elle et ta fille de respirer quelques temps le bon air marin. Aussi les ai-je emmenées toutes les deux sur la côte, où je te propose de nous rejoindre à la fin de la semaine, quand tu seras en vacances. Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai bien soin d'elles et elles ne manqueront de rien. _

_Je pense que cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux de ne plus vous voir pendant quelques jours, histoire de faire un peu le point. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, tu as agi en parfait gougeât, je te conseille donc de t'attendre à un sermon de la part de ma femme, que je mettrai bien évidemment au courant (juste pour que t'en baves un peu plus). _

_Sur ce, je t'embrasse sur les quatre joues, et te dis à samedi mon petit cœur en sucre !_

_Ton ami Blaise._

_PS : Prend ton maillot de bain, il fait un temps splendide ! »_

Draco sourit à la lecture du message qu'il trouva en arrivant. Celui-ci flotta encore quelques secondes dans les airs puis alla se poser sagement sur la table de la cuisine.

Draco s'affala sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Blaise avait raison. Hermione serait sans doute dans de meilleures conditions pour lui pardonner après quelques jours au bord de la mer à profiter du soleil printanier.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon. C'était bien vide sans elle. Il s'attendait presque à la voir arriver avec deux grandes tasses de tisane et son livre coincé sous le bras, dans son pull à capuche bien trop grand pour elle. Elle s'installait toujours de l'autre côté du canapé, bien enfoncée dans le cuir confortable, pendant que lui, penché sur la table basse, corrigeait ses copies.

Draco fronça soudain les sourcils et regarda un peu les objets qui l'entouraient. C'était étrange…

Il était persuadé que quelque chose avait changé dans cette pièce, mais ne savait absolument pas mettre le doigt dessus…

* * *

**Reviews mes amies ! :D**


	11. Vacances

**Hey hey, mes p'tits amis ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10, avant dernier de cette fic ! Hé oui, c'est bientôt la fin :D Pas d'inquiétude, il est fort probable que j'en commence une autre tout de suite après ;) J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce fuckin' chapter, j'ai changer miiiiiille fois de fin, je suis partie en vacances entre temps... 'Fin bref, je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Merci énooooooooormément pour toutes vos super reviews, qui m'ont vraiment motivée et j'en avais vraiment besoin ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous fais de grooooooooooos bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Pop' !**

**Ps : Honte sur ma tête, je ne puis m'en aller sans vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire complètement ce chapitre. Donc s'il y a des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Vacances.**

Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil, braqués sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta allongée de longues minutes, appréciant chaque bruit, chaque parfum qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. Elle avait vraiment bien dormie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une nuit pareille… Elle s'étira longuement dans son lit, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de l'air doux et salé qui caressait sa peau. Elle avait dormi en laissant la baie vitrée ouverte, voulant écouter le roulement des galets sous les vagues jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. C'était vraiment bon d'être ici. Elle se leva et se dirigea paresseusement vers le balcon. Là, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et admira le paysage. C'était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait pu en voir la nuit. Tout n'était que couleurs vives, brillances. La mer étincelante s'étendait à perte de vue sous le soleil à son zénith. La végétation débordait de vie, se faufilant dans le moindre recoin. Elle inspira de longues goulées d'air pur et se décida enfin à descendre, se demandant si Clémentine ne devait pas l'attendre.

Une fois en bas, elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et elle s'y rendit. Elle trouva Blaise assis avec Clémentine sur les genoux. Son biberon vide était posé sur la table et il jouait à présent avec elle, la faisait roucouler gaiment. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui offrit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'assoir en attendant qu'il lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Peu habituée à autant d'attention, elle se laissa faire et déjeuna avec appétit pendant que Blaise lui expliquait le programme de la journée.

-**Je vais devoir passer voir Pansy pour mieux lui expliquer la situation. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour passer la journée sur la plage, j'imagine qu'elle te fait envie !**

Hermione, la bouche pleine, se contenta d'hocher vivement de la tête, les yeux brillants. Un peu qu'elle avait envie de la voir de plus près cette plage !

-**Je ne rentrerai pas tard, et je pensais que je pourrais vous emmener dans la vieille ville pour manger, histoire que tu visites un peu. De toute façon tu pourras te déplacer comme tu veux, il y a deux voitures dans le garage. A moins que tu préfères transplaner mais bon, tu ne connais pas encore le coin donc il vaudrait mieux éviter pour l'instant. Et puis en plus c'est vraiment sympa de rouler le long de la côte, tu verras. **

Elle l'écouta attentivement, prenant note de ses remarques et conseils. Il semblait vraiment vouloir veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux pour elles, et qu'elles profitent un maximum de leur séjour sur la Cote d'Azur. Elle aimait bien sa façon de s'occuper de Clémentine, et puis de penser à tout sans rien oublier. Il était vraiment avenant et prévoyant, c'était admirable. Elle se dit avec envie que Pansy et leurs enfants avaient vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, il devait faire un mari et un père formidable.

Une heure plus tard, il claqua la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir donné quelques dernières indications à Hermione. Celle-ci se retrouva donc seule avec Clémentine et décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller faire trempette et d'enfin découvrir cette plage de sable blanc qui semblait n'attendre qu'elles. Après avoir rassemblé toutes les affaires dont elles avaient besoin, ainsi qu'un pique-nique pour plus tard, Hermione se mit en route sur le petit sentier longeant la maison qui menait à la plage. Clémentine, dans sa poussette, semblait tout aussi excitée qu'Hermione qui marchait d'un bon pas, le parasol sous le bras. Elles portaient toutes les deux un joli chapeau de paille et le vent léger provenant de la mer faisait flotter leurs rubans comme de petits drapeaux. Hermione sourit et accéléra.

Elles allaient passer une excellente journée.

Elles débouchèrent enfin sur cette immense plage blanche et vierge de toute pollution qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici pu admirer que de son balcon. Hermione était au comble de l'hystérie et retira ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements, se jetant ensuite sur Clémentine pour lui faire subir le même sort. Elle la serra contre elle et courut comme une folle jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Lorsque ses pieds furent immergés, elle cria de surprise. L'eau était plutôt fraîche à cette heure ! Elle continua à avancer, Clémentine glapissant dans ses bras, cherchant à toucher l'eau translucide à ses pieds. Enfin, elles furent toutes les deux dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules et elles poussèrent des cris de joie et de plaisir. Hermione trempa un peu plus la petite fille dans l'eau, celle-ci paraissait d'ailleurs se sentir dans son élément, agitant des bras et des pieds comme une vraie grenouille, l'air pas du tout effrayé par cette toute nouvelle expérience.

Elles jouèrent gaiment pendant plus de trente minutes, ne se lassant pas du contact frais et doux de l'eau sur leur peau. Quand elles sortirent, Hermione récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait laissées en plan quelques minutes plus tôt et, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, lança un sort qui sortit les serviettes et le pique nique du sac qui se disposèrent d'elles même, ainsi que le parasol qui s'ouvrit magiquement au dessus de leur petit campement. Elle installa Clémentine dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait décroché de la poussette et entreprit de recouvrir son petit corps blanc d'une bonne couche de crème solaire. Elle lui fit ensuite manger son petit pot et sa compote, sans oublier de bien la faire boire. Clémentine semblait contente de sa situation. Tout en lui donnant à manger, Hermione la contempla une fois de plus et trouva qu'elle avait bien grandi et s'était vraiment embellie avec le temps. Ses cheveux, encore assez courts, bouclaient joliment le long de sa frimousse angélique et ses yeux verts brillaient de malice, tandis qu'elle fixait la mer en mâchant sa nourriture.

Le soleil tapait fort à cette heure. Heureusement, le parasol les protégeait vraiment bien et le léger vent salé qui courait sur la plage leur évitait d'avoir trop chaud. Hermione s'aperçut que Clémentine s'endormait doucement, le menton encore barbouillé de compote pomme-banane. Elle lui enleva son bavoir, la nettoya soigneusement et inclina son siège de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée. Elle lui donna son doudou la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, profitant de ce moment pour elle aussi se reposer un peu. Elle décala sa serviette pour s'exposer un peu au soleil et s'allongea confortablement dessus. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa engourdir par le son des vagues s'écoulant non loin d'elles en faisant glisser le sable chaud entre ses doigts.

Elle était tellement bien… Le soleil pouvait guérir presque toutes les blessures, ou du moins les faire oublier quelques instants et cela lui procurait une réelle paix. Elle put ainsi mettre ses pensées au clair et méditer sur sa situation sans en être trop bouleversée.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Clémentine se réveilla et Hermione l'emmena jouait au bord de l'eau. Elle fit un beau château de sable sous le regard approbateur de la petite qui s'empressa néanmoins de le détruire dès qu'il fut fini, avec l'aide de l'eau qui rongeait peu à peu les murailles peu solides. Elles s'assirent ensuite dans l'eau et Hermione lui montra les tous petits poissons qui venaient leur nettoyer les pieds. Clémentine riait aux éclats, rendant Hermione encore plus euphorique qu'elle. Elles prirent ensuite leur goûter, Hermione engloutissant une demi-douzaine de gâteaux secs et Clémentine une autre compote accompagnée de boudoirs qu'elle aimait laisser se ramollir dans sa bouche avant de les avaler goulument.

Lorsque le soleil commença sa lente descente vers l'horizon et que le ciel prit une teinte rosée, Hermione emmena Clémentine se baigner une dernière fois avant de remonter. Elles étaient plus calmes et profitèrent de l'eau qui se faisait toujours plus chaude en fin de journée. Clémentine commençait à être fatiguée et posa sa joue mouillée contre celle d'Hermione, caressant son épaule de sa main maladroite. Hermione sourit face au comportement si tendre de la petite fille et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle sortit de l'eau et rassembla les affaires d'un sort, les expédiant directement dans la maison pour qu'elle n'ait pas à les porter sur tout le chemin. Elle enfila ses tongs et remonta enfin le sentier qui menait à la villa. Clémentine s'était apparemment endormie sur son épaule et elle veilla à ne pas trop la secouer, avançant lentement. Elle huma avec délice tous les parfums qu'elle put croiser sur son chemin. Chèvrefeuille, lauriers, lavande, oliviers… Toutes ces senteurs lui faisaient tourner délicieusement la tête tant elles étaient présentes et mélangées. Elle aimait entendre les épines sèches des pins craquer sous ses pas, le chant des cigales en fond sonores et enfin, la mer et ses crépitements calmes.

Hermione arriva enfin à destination et monta tout de suite Clémentine qui dormirait sûrement jusqu'au lendemain, vu la journée qu'elles venaient de passer. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche, Blaise n'étant encore pas revenu.

Elle se servit un verre de vin blanc et s'installa sur la terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Blaise la rejoint rapidement, lui aussi avec un verre d'alcool.

-**Ca fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ?** lui demanda-t-il en baillant.

-**Une petite demi-heure… J'ai pris le temps de me dessaler avant de prendre l'apéro. Je me disais bien que l'appel du vin te ferait rentrer !** Sourit-elle.

-**Ca fait un peu plus d'une heure que je suis rentré je te signale ! J'étais en train de m'occuper de la citerne en bas du jardin, tu ne m'as pas vu. Par contre moi je vous ai vues… J'ai même pris une photo de vous en train de vous baigner. C'était trop mignon !**

Elle rit et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule de son poing en le qualifiant de voyeur.

-**Non mais la lumière est vraiment belle sur cette photo, je te jure !**

Ils rirent un peu et sirotèrent leur verre de vin en silence, contemplant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Un magnifique coucher de soleil.

-**Tu as passé une bonne journée on dirait…**

Elle sourit franchement.

-**Merveilleuse… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi… Apaisée. Et Clémentine a eu l'air d'apprécier aussi. Je voulais…**

Elle rougit un peu. Il l'incita à continuer d'un regard chaleureux.

-**Je voulais vraiment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. On ne se connaît pas, on est même censés se détester ! et… Tu agis avec moi comme un grand frère le ferait. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide. Je… Merci.**

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants d'émotions et de sincérité. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, tant elle semblait perdue. Ce séjour avait beau lui faire du bien, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Draco. Celui-ci devait lui manquer terriblement, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté à propos de sa magie.

Il arrivait dans deux jours. Il jeta un œil au visage d'Hermione pour constater que les potions réparatrices avaient fait leur effet sur sa peau qui n'était plus colorée de bleu-vert qu'à quelques rares endroits. Il posa la main sur la sienne.

-**Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire. Tu as été la seule, avec Clémentine, à savoir rendre le sourire à Draco. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée des sentiments exacts qu'il peut éprouver pour toi, mais sois sûre qu'ils sont sincères et forts. Draco est mon meilleur ami. S'il t'apprécie et si tu le rends heureux, alors je t'apprécierai autant que lui et prendrai soin de toi comme le ferait un bon ami. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. J'ai changé. Draco aussi. Notre sombre passé est derrière nous et nous ne sommes finalement pas si méchants que cela**, conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Elle serra alors la main qu'il avait posée sur la sienne et tenta de faire passer toute sa gratitude dans le regard profond qu'elle lui rendit.

Il se leva enfin, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était close et lui proposa de faire à manger. Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête et l'accompagna dans la cuisine pour l'aider.

Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse, discutant de tout et de rien : ils avaient toute une vie à se raconter, en tant que nouveaux amis officiels.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se leva très très très tôt en ce samedi matin, premier jour de vacances pour un bon nombre d'étudiants et d'écoliers. Mais c'était aussi le cas pour les professeurs et là était le problème. Draco devait arriver aujourd'hui pour le déjeuner et Hermione n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tournant et retournant les différents scénarios catastrophes qui pourraient se dérouler à son arrivée.

Elle passa d'abord un temps fou dans la salle de bain, à vérifier que la moindre parcelle de son visage fût vierge de toute cicatrice ou autre ecchymose, à se laver et soigner ses cheveux que la mer avait rendue encore plus rêches, à trouver une tenue plus jolie que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. C'est ce moment que le désespoir qui planait au dessus de sa tête depuis deux bonne heures choisit pour se manifester de façon plus… Concrète. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle jetait par terre un autre de ses t-shirt, tous plus informes les uns que les autres. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à êtrejolie devant Draco alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid ? Certes, il l'avait embrassée, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle voulait qu'il l'aime et rien ne pourrait lui ôter cette idée de la tête. A quoi bon faire des efforts pour son apparence ? Elle n'en avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle réussirait.

Elle contempla amèrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de leur avoir fait plus de mal que de bien avec ce soin… Ils étaient tout mous à présent.

Magnifique.

_Grandiose. _

Un long soupir déchirant lui échappa d'elle et elle resta ainsi de longues minutes à ruminer ses pensées sombres, oubliant un peu que l'heure tournait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle fut violemment projetée contre la baignoire, la tête la première. Elle se retourna vivement, s'attendant presque à être attaquée.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait une petite bonne femme, menue et gracieuse. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène étaient coupés en un carré plongeant qui semblait presque tranchant tellement il était net et son visage affichait une petite mine furibonde.

Pansy Parkinson.

Enfin…

Pansy Zabini.

Elle devait venir d'arriver car il n'était que 10h du matin.

-**On peut savoir ce que tu fiches depuis tout ce temps dans cette salle de bain ?!**

Hermione se releva en grognant de douleur et trouva que Pansy perdait amplement de sa superbe une fois debout. Elle n'aima d'ailleurs pas du tout ce petit ton et bomba un peu la poitrine.

- **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange puisque tu as aussi ta propre salle de bain. J'avais juste envie de prendre mon temps, voilà tout…**

- **Han oui et donc toutes ces fringues par terre ce n'est pas parce que tu faisais des essayages, donc ? Moi je vais te dire ce que tu trafiques depuis 7h du mat' ! Tu te pré-pa-rais-pour-Dra-co !!! Haha !**

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle détourna les yeux.

-**Tu vois que j'ai raison** !

-**Oui bon ça va… Je me pomponnais pas non plus… Je cherchais juste à être présentable… **

-**Ouais ouais… A d'autres ! Et donc, que vas-tu mettre ? Bien que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'un simple soutien gorge lui plaise fortement, il serait décent d'enfiler quelque chose au dessus !**

- **J'en sais rien… Je pensais mettre ce t-shirt noir tout simple…**

Elle lui désigna une boule de tissu noir qu'elle avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt à l'autre bout de la salle de bain (en l'insultant de serpillère délavée). Pansy ne lui accorda pas un regard et la saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner hors de la salle de bain. Elle la traîna à travers le dédale de couloirs, insultant Blaise lorsque celui-ci siffla Hermione au passage, puisqu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements. Celle-ci tenta de se cacher le plus possible mais sans grand succès.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Blaise et Pansy et Hermione poussa un « oh ! » ébahi lorsque celle-ci tira une lourde porte coulissante pour dévoiler ce qu'elle appela…

-**MON DRESSING ! Ici tu trouveras forcément ce qu'il te faut, du chapeau au sac à main en passant par les chaussures et la paire de gant ! Oses me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé et je t'emmène faire du shopping ! **

Hermione contempla avec béatitude les étalages complets remplis de vêtements, d'accessoires et de chaussures. Pansy était vraiment très organisée, tout était trié par couleur, il y avait quatre rangées parce que quatre saisons différentes et tout était placé plus ou moins près de l'entrée du dressing selon sa date d'achat.

-**Tu peux les agrandir avec un sort si c'est trop court ou petit pour toi. Du moment que tu ne les brûles pas, tu peux tout prendre. **

-**Pansy je…**

-**Oh ne me remercie pas ! Blaise m'a tout raconté et sache que je fais tout ça uniquement pour notre Draconichou ! Il est tellement malheureux depuis la disparition de Clémentine que tu es un peu le Messie pour nous ! Mais assez discuté ! Il faut encore que je m'occupe de tes cheveux et de ta peau après… Regarde-moi…**

Elle prit le visage d'Hermione et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant d'affirmer avec un soupir qu'il y allait avoir du travail.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione suivit Pansy à travers les rayons, l'écoutant caqueter à propos de telle ou telle teinte qui irait bien avec la couleur du fond de son nez ou autre chose… Elle ne comprenait pas tout à la logique de la mode. Mais elle faisait cependant confiance à Pansy à ce niveau là, considérant la classe fraîche et délicate qui enveloppait la petite femme. Après plusieurs essayages, des crises de fou rire comme de désespoir et un bon nombre de soupir de lassitude de la part d'Hermione, elles optèrent finalement pour une magnifique robe dos nu de chez Armani. Elle était plutôt courte (un peu trop au goût d'Hermione mais bon…) et découvrait ses fines jambes au bronzage léger mais cependant présent ainsi que ses chevilles autour desquelles s'enroulait le cuir de jolies spartiates brunes. Le tissu portait un motif floral assez compliqué et les couleurs étaient chaudes et estivales. Hermione tiqua un peu sur le décolleté qu'elle trouvait légèrement trop aguicheur à son goût mais Pansy insista tant et tant qu'elle finit par accepter.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses cheveux de passer entre les doigts de fée de Pansy qui les rendit soyeux et brillants en deux temps trois sorts. Hermione contempla, ébahie, les jolies boucles aux reflets cuivrés qui rebondissaient joyeusement sur ses épaules dénudées. Pansy les accrocha en un chignon savamment lâche et quelques mèches furent dispersées de façon à rendre sa gorge encore plus attrayante. Après un maquillage léger, Hermione fut fin prête. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Blaise.

-**WOUAH HERMIOOOONE !!! Ouhlalala…**

Pansy lui jeta un regard qui le refroidit immédiatement et il mima le geste de remettre sa mâchoire tombée par terre en place en toussotant. Il tourna autour d'Hermione pour l'étudier plus en détails.

-**Je pense que tu n'auras même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour que Draco implore ton pardon à tes pieds. **

Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant, ne pouvant cependant pas empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-**J'ai eu Draco au téléphone et il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Il a apparemment un truc urgent à faire et ça lui prendra sûrement l'après midi**, annonça Blaise en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin blanc.

-**Il exagère ! D'ici là, Hermione aura le temps de se salir mille fois**, s'indigna sa femme.

-**Hey ! Je suis pas une gosse non plus, je sais me tenir !**

-**Toi quand tu sauras utiliser une brosse à cheveux, tu pourras envisager de protester.**

Hermione se renfrogna et se planta devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**-On pourrait passer la journée à la plage, qu'en penses-tu Hermione**, proposa Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil complice à sa femme.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-**Oh ouais ! Ca va être super !! En plus il fait trop beau et la mer est trop bonne et le sable est trop confortable et… Pourquoi vous rigolez ?**

Pansy et Blaise pouffèrent de plus belle.

-**Mais quoi ?!**

Pansy réussit à se retenir à ravaler son fou rire.

-**Non, c'est juste que tu viens d'affirmer que tu n'étais pas une gosse et qu'à côté tu réagis comme une gamine quand on dit qu'on va à la plage. **

Hermione sourit et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher Clémentine dans son parc sur la terrasse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi à la plage. Hermione joua beaucoup avec Gabriel et Tina, les enfants de Blaise et Pansy qui avaient respectivement sept et cinq ans. Pansy ne bougea pratiquement pas de sa serviette, voyant que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains et Blaise s'occupa de Clémentine. La journée passa paisiblement et bientôt la lumière commença à décliner, le ciel virant au rose tandis que l'étoile rouge semblait brûler l'horizon.

-**Blaise, je remonte les enfants, ils commencent à avoir faim. Je prends Clémentine aussi, elle est crevée. **

Blaise acquiesça et proposa à Hermione de marcher un peu le long de l'eau. Celle-ci lui emboîta le pas après qu'il eut embrassé sa femme en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ils marchèrent donc un moment en silence, profitant des dernières minutes de chaleur avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-**Que vas-tu faire quand il arrivera ?**

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre, bien qu'elle y eût pensé toute l'après midi. Et…

-**Je n'en sais rien Blaise.**

Elle n'était pas tout à fait parvenue à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

Il soupira et fixa la mer sans trouver quoi lui dire. Elle était en effet dans une situation plus que délicate, pour ne pas dire merdique. Que pouvait-il faire de plus, lui, Blaise Zabini ? Il pensait avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, ou presque. Il fallait qu'il les laisse se débrouiller à présent.

Il planta son regard dans celui de la brune qui lui sourit tristement.

-**Courage Hermione. Dis-toi que tout ne peut qu'aller mieux. Je ne te cache pas que cela va être difficile, mais il faut que tu le fasses, que vous mettiez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes.**

Elle acquiesça et lui rendit l'étreinte qu'il lui donna.

-**Merci pour tout Blaise**, murmura-t-elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui, aussi s'éloigna-t-il d'elle après un dernier sourire encourageant.

Elle se tourna vers la mer, s'accroupit et contempla le coucher de soleil. La magnificence de ce spectacle était bien sûr à couper le souffle, mais il aurait déjà fallut qu'Hermione arrive à respirer normalement pour avoir le souffle coupé. Elle savait que Draco ne tarderait pas à arriver et qu'elle allait tôt ou tard devoir l'affronter. Elle songea un instant à la fuite mais se moqua d'elle-même devant sa puérilité. Non, cette fois elle allait devoir faire face au problème et ne plus esquiver les coups. Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le sable en expirant bruyamment. Elle se tint ainsi allongée, les yeux fermés, ruminant ses pensées. Elle laissa son corps s'engourdir dans le sable froid, ne frissonnant même pas au contact du vent plus frais qui s'était levé sur sa peau dénudé. Elle sombra peu à peu dans un demi sommeil, ne prenant plus garde aux éléments l'entourant, ni aux bruits.

Elle s'apprêtait à se blottir complètement dans les bras de Morphée lorsque, de loin, elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était bien réel et se redressa brutalement.

-**Hey ! Doucement…**

Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec Draco dont le visage était définitivement trop proche à son goût. Elle se recula rapidement et s'assit sur ses pieds, le dévisageant aussi impunément qu'il se permettait de le faire à cet instant.

Draco était un peu pris de court par l'apparence d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, silencieusement, et avait pu l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était extraordinairement belle là, allongée sur la plage, avec sa jolie petite robe, ses cheveux emmêlés par le sel, sa peau dorée et scintillante recouverte de grains de sable. Il l'avait contemplée pendant de longues minutes avant de se pencher sur elle pour la réveiller.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues secondes, chacun cherchant ses mots, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pouvait bien vouloir dire. Draco rompit leur échange silencieux et s'asseyant à côté d'elle, le regard tourné vers l'horizon que l'on ne distinguait plus très bien alors. Elle le regarda, mourant soudain d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et se demandant comment il réagirait si par hasard elle s'y laisser aller. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et la vrilla de son regard métallique. Elle détourna les yeux. Il sourit.

-**Tu vas bien ?**

Elle ricana de façon plutôt sinistre.

-**La **_**grande forme**_** et toi**, lui répondit-elle avec une amertume perceptible dans la voix.

-**Pas mal non plus…**

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné. Hermione avait l'air vraiment remontée et puis… Et puis elle semblait aussi très mal à l'aise, il le voyait. Elle ne savait pas où poser son regard et ne cessait de tripoter fébrilement un bracelet en bronze autour de son petit poignet.

-**Vous m'avez manqué.**

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il déglutit péniblement et continua.

-**Tu m'as manqué.**

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se lança. Tourner autour du pot n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

-**Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit et je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te blesser en… En t'embrassant.**

Elle rougit imperceptiblement et continua à fixer ce point invisible se trouvant en face d'elle. Son regard était dur à présent.

-**J'ai pensé tout ce que je t'ai dit. Sur le coup.**

Il rit doucement devant la franchise de la brunette et elle s'autorisa elle aussi un petit sourire.

-**J'accepte tes excuses. **

Il la regarda, étonné. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle le pardonnerait aussi vite. De plus, elle semblait sincère et son regard posé sur lui se faisait bien plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Un bien être s'empara soudain de lui, la joie lui nouant la gorge.

Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, il l'empoigna par le bras et la jeta presque contre son torse pour la serrer avec force. Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras de Draco, elle posa alors ses mains sur lui et le serra à son tour de toutes ses forces, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-**Pardon**, chuchota-t-elle en sanglotant.

Il fourra son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément, le parfum salé de la peau d'Hermione lui chatouillant les narines.

-**Pourquoi pleures-tu** ?

-**Je ne sais pas**, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, désirant presque se fondre dans lui. Bientôt, le courant de sa magie s'établit entre eux, les enveloppant tous deux dans un cocon intime et rempli d'émotions chamboulées. La serrant toujours aussi fort, il s'allongea dans le sable et recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui avaient déjà beaucoup coulées. Elle ferma les yeux.

-**Parle-moi. Explique-moi tout ça. Toutes ses choses qui m'échappent… Qui te blessent et t'empêchent d'être heureuse…**

Le ton de Draco était presque implorant. Il voulait tant comprendre.

-**Je ne peux pas**, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il soupira et se tourna sur le dos pour contempler l'immensité du ciel qui s'offrait à eux, dans lequel commençaient à briller les premières étoiles.

-**Ca a commencé lors de notre cinquième année, à Poudlard**, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa pour mieux voir son visage. Lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il parlait, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et posa son regard sur ses lèvres, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit la parole, tout en jouant avec ses boucles folles.

-**Tu te souviens comment j'étais. Je n'étais qu'un petit gosse de riche, avide de pouvoir et imbu de lui-même. J'avais tant de mépris. Et puis tant de haine aussi… De la haine pour tous ceux qui ne savaient pas lire en moi, qui ne pouvaient pas me comprendre et par conséquent qui ne pouvaient pas m'apprécier comme tel. **

**J'étais très entouré, mais à part Blaise et Pansy, je n'avais pas de vrais amis, des amis sur lesquels je pouvais vraiment comptés. Tous ces hypocrites qui me léchaient les bottes ne le faisaient que parce qu'ils savaient que bientôt j'aurais leurs vies entre mes mains et qu'il valait mieux donc que je les ai à la bonne… Je me sentais tellement seul. Blaise et Pansy étaient là, ils savaient qui j'étais, mais je ne parvenais pas à les laisser m'approcher. Je ne le voulais pas. J'étais en ce temps là un bloc de roc, suintant la haine et le mépris. C'était tout ce dont j'étais capable d'éprouver. **

**Et puis un beau jour… **

**Je ne me souviens pas avec exactitude du moment où ça a commencé à changer ni à quelle vitesse cela à progresser en moi… Mais voilà, un jour j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. Je ne savais pas qui, où, quand, pourquoi, comment, mais j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde pensait à moi. Cela peut paraître étrange, je n'arrive moi-même pas à mettre les mots justes sur ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, mais ma vision des choses à changer. Je ne me réveillais plus d'une humeur massacrante le matin, je ne prenais plus un malin plaisir à torturer les premières années. Les parfums, les goûts, les couleurs, les belles choses de la vie ont commencé à m'apparaître plus clairement. Je prenais plaisir à m'assoir seul quelque part et à écouter les bruits qui m'entouraient. J'étais presque devenu curieux…**

**Je n'étais plus aveuglé par ma haine. **

**J'avais en permanence le sentiment… Comme si… Comme si du haut d'un nuage, un ange me couvait du regard, suivait attentivement le moindre de mes faits et gestes, faisait résonner au fond de mon cœur, que je croyais être uniquement un organe vital et rien de plus, toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Et cela me rendait étrangement heureux. Heureux d'être en vie. Heureux de pouvoir voir, toucher, sentir, entendre. Heureux de me savoir à présent capable de ressentir autre chose que de mauvais sentiments. Tous ceux qui vivaient à mes côtés n'ont pu que constater que j'avais changé. Bien sûr, en me dévoilant à eux, je perdais un peu de ma superbe, je perdais aussi cette crainte constante qu'ils avaient de moi. Mais curieusement… Cela ne m'a pas plus embêté que cela. Cet ange était là pour me protéger. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait bien s'agir, pas la moindre preuve concrète quant à son existence, mais je savais. C'était une certitude. Je mis un peu de temps à l'accepter, mais une fois cela fait, il me sembla que j'étais prêt à connaître le vrai bonheur. C'est ainsi que lorsque j'ai rencontré Clémentine, j'ai eut la conviction que c'était elle. Mon ange. Celle qui m'avait sans doute sauvé la vie sans le vouloir…**

Draco sentit Hermione se raidir contre lui, peu à peu qu'il avançait dans son récit.

-_**Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi**_, pensait-elle sans relâche tandis qu'il lui raconter ce qu'il avait un jour promis de lui dire. Mais à présent elle ne voulait plus savoir, aurait préféré ne rien entendre. Ses mots étaient comme des flèches qui atteignaient toutes leur but sans aucune difficulté. Son cœur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Tout espoir était à présent définitivement éteint en elle. Et penser que Draco, sans le savoir, était en train de lui raconter la façon dont il avait vécu cette expérience qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, lui faisait mal. Qu'il continue à croire que Clémentine était la cause de son changement, lui faisait mal. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, alors qu'en cet instant même, sa magie agissait allégrement sur lui ?! Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ne la sente pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas percuter ?! Comprendre… ?

Elle se redressa lentement, son visage inondé par ces larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Elle se sentait tellement… Vide. Elle ne voyait pas d'avenir pour eux. C'était impossible. Il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer sa défunte femme, qu'Hermione se surprit à haïr férocement. Elle se gifla d'ailleurs intérieurement, car au fond elle savait bien que Clémentine n'y était pour rien.

-**Hermione ?!**

Hermione s'arrêta, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait une dizaine de pas vers la maison. Elle se sentait comme un automate, agissant sous les directives d'une puissance divine inconnue. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Son esprit se concentrait sur ce cœur qui semblait s'effriter et s'envoler avec le vent. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup devant lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'effondre comme elle rêvait de le faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle hurle toute sa douleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle crache tout son être sur le sable immaculé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrache sa peau, arrache ses côtes et enfin, arrache ce cœur, desséché et fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt devant lui.

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet et étonné. Pourquoi partait-elle si soudainement, sans même lui adresser un mot ? N'étaient-ils donc pas réconciliés ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il prenait soudain à Hermione. Il se leva et la rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Il se brûla la main.

Il la lâcha en criant de douleur et de surprise et la fixa, effaré. Il s'approcha malgré tout d'elle et tendit plus doucement la main vers elle.

-**Hermione… Que…**

- **NE ME TOUCHE PAS !**

Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, la chute rendue moins douloureuse avec le sable. Il ne parvint cependant pas à bouger, tétanisé par ce qui venait de ce produire.

Elle ne l'avait pas touché.

Elle releva la tête, le fixa avec douleur. Penchant la tête sur le côté elle tenta de lui donner un sourire d'excuse qui se transforma vite en un rictus blessé et plein de détresse. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes et un étrange vent semblait envelopper tout son être, faisant flotter ses lourdes boucles dans l'air, ainsi que le tissu de sa robe.

-**Je suis désolée**, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **Je ne contrôle plus rien. Il faut que je parte.**

Draco dut poser brusquement sa main sur son cœur, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante le transperçait.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et Hermione avait disparu, laissant derrière elle un dernier courant d'air qui balaya le sol et souleva le sable.

_Puis plus rien._

_Draco était seul sur la plage._

_Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, semblant vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique._

_Il lui fallait de l'aide, vite._

_Il tenta de se relever, mais son cœur ne voulait pas suivre._

_Il tomba à genoux, sa main serrée sur son torse._

_Il hurla._

**Vilààààààààààà :D j'espère que ca vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis, ça m'intéresse pour le dernier chapitre ! Bisous !**

* * *


	12. Chapitre dernier

**Wesh wesh ! Désolée pour ce retard, plein de trucs à faire et problème d'internet donc voilà, une fois de plus jsuis à la bourre ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, suivi d'un épilogue (s'il vous plaît :D) que j'ai écrit dans la lancée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez tout comprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre au mieux. Votre bien dévouée, **

**Popote !****Chapitre dernier.**

* * *

_Une heure plus tard…_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, sa main agrippant sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes et, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, il en sentit une glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une panique sans nom s'empara de lui et il se débarrassa de sa couette violemment pour se jeter hors de son lit. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise qui poussa un cri de surprise.

-**Merlin Draco ! Tu es réveillé ! Vas-tu pour l'amour de Serpentard m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où est Hermione ?**

Draco le fixa sans comprendre, sentant cette angoisse dont il ne connaissait pas l'exacte cause l'envahir toujours un peu plus, qui prendrait d'ailleurs bientôt le dessus sur sa raison.

-**Hermione n'est pas là ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ? Blaise ?!**

-**Non Draco, elle n'est pas ici… Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais d'abord, recouche-toi, tu es brûlant et tu tiens à peine debout. **

C'est en entendant ces mots que Draco se rendit compte qu'en effet, il tremblait de tous ses membres, se maintenant sur ses jambes tant bien que mal en s'accrochant désespérément à la poignée de la porte. Il laissa Blaise passer un bras sous le sien et le conduire jusqu'au lit où il s'écroula sans demander son reste.

-**Bon alors, explique.**

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, tâchant de se concentrer tandis qu'un besoin impérieux de serrer Hermione contre lui l'en empêchait. Il les rouvrit et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il lui raconta alors toute la scène dans les moindres détails, n'oubliant rien ou presque de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire à Hermione. Pendant qu'il parlait, il observa le visage de Blaise, concentré sur son récit. Il trouva extrêmement étrange qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par le fait que la peau d'Hermione l'ait brûlé ou encore qu'elle l'ait propulsé à quelques mètres plus loin sans poser le petit doigt sur lui. Non, Blaise n'avait aucune réaction, pas même un hochement de tête suspect ou un clignement des yeux un peu trop nerveux. A la fin de sa longue tirade, Draco le fixa, attendant une réaction.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Blaise était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de la présence de Draco, qui, agacé, poussa un grognement frustré. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il se leva d'un coup, les poings serrés.

-**Bon. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Viens avec moi.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione s'effondra contre le marbre et poussa un hurlement déchirant qui résonna entre les murs. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent en piaillant. Puis aucun bruit, mis à part la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme et ses gémissements de douleur. Elle se recroquevilla, compressant au maximum son cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle allait mourir, c'était une certitude depuis l'instant où Draco avait prononcé le nom de Clémentine, sur la plage. Bien après elle, sa magie avait enfin compris. Elle était résignée et n'essayait même plus de lui faire du mal car elle savait à présent que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle regarda sa peau et se mordit les lèvres en voyant ces flammes jaillirent de nulle part, l'entourant et brûlant doucement sa robe. Elle avait mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco garda les yeux fixés à ceux de son ami. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était tout bonnement pas croyable, et il cherchait désespérément la moindre trace de raillerie dans le regard du noir. Mais rien, absolument rien ne pouvait laisser croire/espérer à Draco que ses dires étaient faux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en essayant de respirer. C'était sans compter cette douleur au cœur qui s'était à peine atténuée…

-**Mais… Comment est-ce possible Blaise… ? **gémit-il.

-**Je n'en sais rien. Mais je peux t'assurer que tout ce que t'ai raconté est véridique. Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvée l'autre soir… C'était deux fois pire que le soir où tu l'as recueillie. Elle a vraiment beaucoup souffert, tu sais…**

Draco avala sa salive. Ce qui lui tombait sur les épaules était un peu trop soudain et lourd pour qu'il puisse l'accepter.

-**Je ne peux pas le croire… Mais alors… Tout ce temps… Tout ça… C'était elle ?**

Blaise hocha de la tête.

-**Que ressens-tu Draco ?**

-**Merlin Blaise, que veux-tu que je ressente ?! Je me sens complètement con, et coupable, et détestable ! Hermione a gâché dix ans de sa vie par ma faute, et je n'étais même pas au courant ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre… **

Draco tremblait de tout son être, et lui-même ne savait plus si c'était de fièvre ou tout simplement de peur. Tout cela était tellement insensé ! Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une réaction magique pareille et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la déclencher. Ce dont il était certain, c'était de la douleur d'Hermione en cet instant. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il sentait qu'elle avait mal. Son cœur à lui était douloureux, comme pris dans un étau. Il aurait aimé savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien. Pouvoir lui dire qu'il était désolé. L'entendre hurler qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Enfin, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus.

-**Non Draco, je veux dire… Que ressens-tu pour Hermione ?**

Ce fut un choc pour le blond qui cligna des yeux comme un ahuri. Quelle question ! Que pouvait-il bien ressentir pour Hermione ?! Jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Enfin si, mais pas dans le sens qu'entendait Blaise. Son ami voulait savoir s'il l'aimait. Jusqu'à cet instant, son esprit avait été brouillé par l'image de Clémentine, douloureuse et lancinante : il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous « cet angle », pas même quand il avait bêtement embrassé Hermione.

Mais là, alors que Blaise semblait chercher une réponse dans ses yeux, Draco prit conscience de quelque chose qui l'obligea à se maintenir aux bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Se l'avouer était difficile. Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans son esprit, fracassant au passage toutes les convictions qu'il avait pu accumuler depuis tout ce temps.

En cet instant. Au moment présent.

Rien ne le préoccupait plus qu'une femme. Et cette femme n'était pas Clémentine. Ce n'était plus Clémentine.

Hermione.

Il avait peur pour elle. Il la voulait à ses côtés. Pour la protéger. Toujours.

Toutes ces années, il avait cru que Clémentine avait été sa sauveuse, celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, la beauté, l'amour. Mais il s'était trompé.

Bien sûr, il ne dénigrait pas son amour pour elle, qu'il ne ressentirait pareillement pour aucune autre femme. Pas de la même manière du moins. Mais voilà. Savoir que cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'Hermione souffrait en silence, sans jamais avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre, sans jamais n'avoir montré aucun signe… Cela le pétrifiait. Et puis il était en colère. Contre lui, pauvre con, qui n'avait rien vu, qui avait vécu tout ce temps sans se douter une seconde qu'il était la cause du malheur de quelqu'un.

Tout s'écroulait.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière, et ne pas rencontrer Clémentine. C'était la plus belle chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Elle lui avait tout donné : de son amour jusqu'à sa mort en passant par sa fille. Il ne regrettait rien de tout cela. Mais tout cela justement, s'était envolé en même temps que l'âme de Clémentine. Il ne lui restait d'elle que sa toute petite, cette enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer et pour laquelle il donnerait maintenant sa vie sans hésiter.

Hermione.

Clémentine.

Hermione. Clémentine.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Hermione.

Clémentine.

Hermione. Clémentine.

-**Draco ? Draco ! Merde, Draco ! Pansy, vient m'aider ! Draco s'est évanoui !**

_Clémentine…_

Le vide complet, l'impression de ne flotter dans rien. Marcher sur le néant, la simple lumière de son corps pour s'éclairer.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il dut se les frotter à plusieurs reprises pour mieux voir celle qui se tenait devant lui, assise en tailleur sur un monceau de coussins satinés.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle pour mieux la contempler.

-**Clémentine…**

Elle tendit la main vers lui en souriant.

Il prit cette main, se laissa tomber à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Il n'était, étrangement, pas surpris de la voir. Il avait peut être toujours su qu'il la reverrait : ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir.

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête blonde et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il se sentait tellement bien là, les tracas semblaient l'avoir déserté pour quelques minutes et une paix éphémère l'engloba.

-**Comment vas-tu Draco ?**

-**Tu me manques.**

Il l'entendit rire doucement et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-**J'ai toujours été auprès de toi, mon ange. Je te regarde et je suis fière de toi.**

-**Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas su m'occuper de Clémentine et je n'ai pas su protéger Hermione. Je leur ai fait du mal.**

-**Tout n'est pas perdu… Tu sais que tu peux encore la retrouver.**

-**Je peux. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux. J'ai tellement peur Clem'… Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela s'est passé ainsi. J'ai tout fait de travers et tu n'es plus là. **

-**Tu m'as rendue heureuse Draco, ce n'est pas ta faute. Qui aurait pu prévoir que je ne survivrais pas à notre fille ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. N'aie pas de regret mon amour. Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire. Tu dois tourner la page maintenant. Fais-moi confiance, tu dois laisser Hermione prendre ma place. **

-**Mais… J'ai toujours cru que… Que c'était toi. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais que toi. Et maintenant… Blaise me raconte tout ça et je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je dois faire. Je suis complètement perdu. J'aimerais tellement que l'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'est cette magie qui hante et blesse Hermione…**

-**Je peux si tu le désires.**

Draco tourna la tête et contempla le visage angélique de sa femme qui le fixait avec confiance et sérénité. Il hocha la tête au bout d'un certain temps.

-**Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et que tu me promettes de ne pas remettre en question ce que je vais te dire. C'est une histoire que ton esprit logique va peut être avoir du mal à assimiler mais il va bien le falloir. **

Il acquiesça.

-**Tu as sûrement du entendre parler du mythe d'Adam et Eve, chez les moldus. Eh bien, il existe une histoire à peu près similaire chez les sorciers, qui dit qu'en plus d'avoir été bannis du jardin d'Eden après avoir goûté le fruit défendu, Adam et Eve auraient été séparés, leurs mémoires effacées et leurs destins retracés pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus jamais. Celui qui avait décidé cela voulait les punir à la hauteur de leur faute et ils firent leurs vies sans savoir que quelque part dans le monde, l'être aimé vivait lui aussi et ce pendant des générations et des générations. Cependant, cette punition n'a pu être parfaitement établie et leur amour, le plus fort qui puisse exister, échappa à Dieu qui ne sut le retrouver. Il mit alors tout en œuvre pour que jamais, jamais, cet amour ne puisse retrouver les corps auxquels il appartenait. Et jusqu'ici, cela avait marché. Pendant des millénaires, on en n'entendit plus jamais parlé. Mais il y a vingt ans, alors qu'Il pensait que cette magie amoureuse s'était évaporée dans l'air, elle s'est manifestée. Elle avait retrouvé un des deux corps. Se partageant en deux, une part s'est infiltrée dans le sang de cet enfant…**

-**Hermione**.

-**Oui. L'autre part s'est lancée, effrénée, à la recherche de l'âme sœur. Toi, Draco.**

**Sans doute avais-tu dix ans, la première fois qu'Hermione t'est apparue. Elle était debout au soleil et cueillait des fleurs. Ou bien traçait des lettres dans la poussière avec un bâton. On lui tirait les cheveux. Ou alors elle tirait les cheveux de quelqu'un. Et une partie de toi était attirée vers elle, et une partie de toi résistait, voulait s'en aller sur ta bicyclette, donner un coup de pied à un caillou, fuir toute complication. La seconde moitié ne t'avait pas encore retrouvé, cependant sa magie à elle te toucha à cet instant. Au même instant tu t'es senti la force d'un homme, et au même instant tu t'es apitoyé sur toi-même, te sentant petit et blessé. Une partie de toi pensait : « Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas. Si tu ne le fais pas, je peux encore me détourner. » Et une autre partie de toi pensait : « Regarde-moi. »**

**Tu ne te souviens de rien car Il est intervenu, tentant désespérément d'interrompre votre redécouverte. Il avait compris que vous étiez tous les deux les nouveaux descendants directs d'Adam et Eve.**

**Ce jour là, elle t'a vu, et ne t'a pas oublié. Sa magie s'est souvenue et Il n'a rien pu faire pour qu'elle oublie à nouveau, Hermione était trop déterminée. Il ne put qu'endormir sa magie, le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour ton cas. Il a finalement décidé que toi, qui n'avait pas encore été touché, ne le serait jamais. Il mit tout en œuvre pour que plus jamais tu ne recroises Hermione, que jamais ta magie ne puisse te retrouver. Il réussit bien. Il retrouva ta part de magie qui, affaiblie, ne put s'enfuir et fut capturée. Le problème était réglé. **

**Jusqu'au jour où la magie d'Hermione se réveilla, capricieuse et enflammée. Vous étiez tellement proche, géographiquement parlant, que tu as évidemment été percuté par la force de son amour. Il n'a pu que t'embrouiller, troubler ton esprit pour que tu ne comprennes pas, pour que tu détournes le regard. Mais Il savait que ce petit jeu ne pourrait pas durer une éternité. IL voyait bien que la magie d'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus violente, faisant même du mal à Hermione lorsque celle-ci ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait pour te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu as failli le faire à plusieurs reprises, Lui causant beaucoup de soucis. Ce qu'il fit alors fut la pire de ses erreurs. Il enferma ta magie dans un corps qu'il envoya sur Terre, pensant que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu ne voies pas Hermione. Tu as parfaitement joué le jeu, irrémédiablement attiré par ta magie qui t'appelait. **

-**Que... C'était toi ?!**

-**Oui, Draco. C'était moi. Je renferme ta magie amoureuse et c'est pour cela que tu m'as aimée. **

-**Non.**

Draco se redressa d'un coup.

-**NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. Clémentine je te jure ! JE TE JURE que je t'ai aimée pour ce que tu étais ! Jamais je n'ai eu le sentiment de me servir de toi ! Je t'aimais Clémentine !**

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

-**Chut… Calme-toi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne savais rien. C'était MA faute. J'ai été conçue pour t'aimer de tout mon être et te détourner de ton destin. Il n'avait seulement pas prévu l'arrivée de Clémentine et… Ma mort. Je savais tout, j'aurais du tout te dire. Je suis désolée Draco. **

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond qui encadra le visage de Clémentine de ses longues mains.

-**Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'étais heureux avec toi. J'aurais pu finir ma vie à tes côtés, sans me sentir mal. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir je te le promets.**

Elle lui sourit tristement et posa son front contre celui de Draco.

-**Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes et que tu me crois Dray. Moi aussi je t'ai aimé. A n'en plus pouvoir. **

Il encercla sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle referma à son tour ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux.

-**Je dois te rendre ta magie Draco. Celle d'Hermione est en bout de course. Elle va mourir.**

-**Oui.**

-**Il faut faire vite. Tu es prêt ?**

-**Oui… Non ! Attend ! Je vais t'oublier n'est ce pas… ?**

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-**C'est normalement ainsi que cela devrait se passer, en effet. **

-**Je ne veux pas. Tu es la mère de ma fille, Clémentine ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier !**

-**Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je suis certaine que si tu te concentres bien, tu sauras garder une place pour moi dans ta mémoire et dans ton cœur. **

-**Je te promets de le faire.**

-**Dans ce cas, allons-y…**

Elle approcha son visage du sien, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser mais il se recula brusquement.

-**Attend ! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Comment dois-je faire pour la sauver ?**

-**Tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas. **

-**D'accord… Bon. On ne se reverra plus alors...**

-**Non.**

-**Tu vas me manquer Clémentine. Je t'aime.**

-**Je t'aime aussi... Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plaît.**

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui se pencha vers elle et qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, serrant fort sa main. C'était un bel adieu.

Des lèvres de Clémentine, s'échappa une douce chaleur qui traversa tout le corps de Draco. Une énergie nouvelle s'insinua dans ses veines, dans ses muscles et dans son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Il sentit la main, le corps de Clémentine contre le sien s'alléger peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus que le contact de ses douces lèvres. Bientôt, il sut qu'elle n'était plus, mais garda les yeux fermés, essayant de toutes ses forces de garder cette dernière image d'elle en tête. Il n'allait pas oublier. Pas cette fois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione était allongée sur le marbre froid, n'ayant plus conscience que d'une chose : elle allait bientôt rendre son dernier souffle. Son corps brûlait toujours, mais les flammes avaient diminué en même temps que ses dernières forces. Son regard posé sur sa main, juste à côté de son visage, ne distinguait plus que sa peau brûlée, le reste n'étant que néant autour d'elle. Elle avait arrêté de se battre et s'apprêtait à fermer définitivement les yeux lorsqu'un coup au cœur souleva sa poitrine, la faisant se tordre de douleur. Les flammes se ravivèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était très étrange.

Une once d'espoir la traversa quelques secondes mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter qu'une soudaine vague de douleur la traversa à nouveau, un peu plus forte. Quelque chose voulait la maintenir en vie. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit un vent frais lui caresser le visage. Il avait quitté Clémentine. Et il se trouvait maintenant…

A Poudlard ?

Il se releva lentement, découvrant, étonné, qu'il avait été téléporté dans l'ancienne Grande Salle.

Il n'avait pas oublié Clémentine, ni tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris. S'il se retrouvait ici à présent, c'est qu'Hermione s'y trouvait également.

Il s'avança à pas lents, guettant le moindre bruit. Mais il n'entendit rien. Il s'énerva. Pourquoi être ici, alors qu'il n'avait pas une minute à perdre ?! Que devait-il voir, comprendre encore ?

Soudain, un bruit étouffé retentit entre les murs, provenant de derrière la grande statue de marbre.

Son cœur fit un bond qui lui donna presque la nausée, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et s'élança vers l'origine du bruit. En quelques secondes, il atteignit la dalle et découvrit Hermione, nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même contre la roche froide. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-**Hermione**, souffla-t-il.

Elle respirait à peine et ses pupilles dilatées ne le voyaient pas. Elle était sur le point de mourir.

Il la redressa précautionneusement et la blottit contre lui.

-**Ne meurs pas… Je suis là maintenant.**

Le contact de la peau d'Hermione sur sa chemise l'enflamma et il dut la retirer pour ne pas brûler à son tour. Mais cela ne suffit pas, peu à peu, sa peau prit feu à son tour et il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Depuis combien de temps endurait-elle ce martyr ?

-**Hermione… Hermione, dis moi ce que je dois faire… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment nous sauver…**

Elle sembla reprendre un peu connaissance, ses prunelles retrouvant un instant leur brillance. Elle le fixa, comme si elle se trouvait face à un ange. Un souffle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se pencha pour mieux entendre.

-**Le… Lac…**

Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Il la reposa par terre le temps de se déshabiller entièrement. Il la souleva ensuite et la serra contre lui pour se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie. Il traversa le parc, éclairé par une lune blanche et claire. Il arriva enfin au bord du lac, dont la tranquillité n'était troublée que par une légère brise fraîche.

-**Tiens bon. Nous y sommes presque.**

Elle était presque inconsciente et ne répondit rien. Les flammes les entouraient désormais et crépitaient férocement, les brûlant sans vraiment les brûler. Leurs chairs ne se consumaient pas, c'était leur âme qui souffrait. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front et fit un premier pas dans l'eau. Puis un autre. Puis une vingtaine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux immergés.

Il la redressa un peu dans ses bras et passa sa main mouillée sur son fin visage pour la rafraîchir. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Il lui rendit son sourire, la douleur se faisant déjà plus supportable dans l'eau. Elle leva lentement le bras au prix d'un terrible effort et posa sa main sur la joue de Draco qui appuya son visage dans la caresse. L'amour qu'elle lut dans son regard la percuta de plein fouet et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Alors il avait enfin compris.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, leurs visages séparés par un souffle à peine.

-**Pardonne-moi Hermione. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre.**

Elle cligna lentement des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il la dévorait des yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment. Son regard courait sur son visage mouillé, de ses lèvres à ses pupilles dorées en passant par la courbe fine de son nez et le grain de beauté qu'elle avait sur la pommette droite. Il déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue, puis sur l'autre, avec légèreté. Il embrassa ses paupières baissées, ses tempes, le bout de son nez et enfin, sa bouche tentatrice. A l'instant même où ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Hermione, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et ils furent tous deux plongés sous l'eau, l'obscurité du fond les enveloppant dans un cocon intime. Il la maintint fermement serrée contre lui et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres. Un puissant rayon de lumière blanche surgit de la poitrine d'Hermione et le transperça lui-même au niveau du cœur. Il eut peur que cela soit douloureux mais non. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux et d'aussi violent en même temps. Il ressentit dans ton son être, de toute son âme, l'amour d'Hermione pour lui. L'amour d'Eve pour Adam. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

La vitalité d'Hermione était en train de se rétablir. Elle pouvait à nouveau bouger, à nouveau être consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer puisqu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco qui devait ressentir les mêmes sensations qu'elle. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle sentit pour la seconde fois son cœur battre plus fort et transmettre par cette vigueur, son amour. C'était incroyable le sentiment de bien être qui s'imprégnait en elle, si fort qu'elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait se détacher d'elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa seconde moitié, le bout manquant qui l'avait empêchée de vivre en paix jusqu'ici et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Draco, même s'il n'avait autant souffert qu'elle de cette absence. Ce manque qui lui creusait le cœur depuis tout ce temps était enfin comblé et elle pleurait de bonheur. Elle attaqua à son tour les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser pour voluptueux que les précédents, et ce fut au tour du blond d'être l'origine d'un rayon lumineux. Elle s'amusa à déposer de petits baisers sur sa bouche, heureuse d'être transpercée par ces rayons qui venaient directement du cœur de Draco.

Ils étaient sous l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ne ressentait pas le manque d'oxygène. C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait les abattre, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils n'avaient plus besoin que de l'autre pour survivre, l'air n'était qu'accessoire.

Leur étreinte se faisait plus pressante, toujours plus langoureuse, comme s'ils avaient voulu se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, pressant son bassin contre le sien, ondulant dans l'eau comme une sirène. Une multitude de bulles s'échappèrent de la bouche de Draco qui plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle fourragea dans ses cheveux, flottant dans l'eau comme des algues d'or. Ils virevoltèrent dans l'eau, s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre dans une danse effrénée et quand, enfin, Draco entra en elle d'un coup de rein presque désespéré, elle crut défaillir. S'embrasser n'était plus rien en comparaison avec la présence plus qu'évidente de Draco dans son corps. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et blottit sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il entamait un très lent va et vient. Elle mordait sa chair, se pressait contre lui, cherchait toujours plus le contact de sa peau alors qu'elle se sentait partir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se perdent, non.

Ou bien ensemble.

Draco la redressa un peu pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir. Elle ne détourna cependant pas les yeux et empoigna sa nuque pour le maintenir contre elle. L'un comme l'autre savait exactement ce que l'être aimé pouvait ressentir. Ils étaient en tout point reliés et le plaisir, montant par vagues lourdes et envoûtantes faisait trembler leurs deux corps. Leurs cœurs étaient collés et une sphère dorée, s'amplifiant à chaque mouvement de hanches, s'établit au centre de leur étreinte. Ils surent tous deux qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre un tel stade qu'elle finirait par exploser et qu'ils ne pourraient que sombrer dans l'extase orgasmique qui leur était due. Draco accéléra légèrement son mouvement de va et vient, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de son Eve. Tout comme lui, elle se crispa un peu, ondulant avec lui de façon plus rapide.

Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'ils atteignaient le sommet de la jouissance. Peut être allaient-ils mourir de bonheur, mais cela aurait été étonnant. Leur vie ne faisait que commencer, au contraire.

En un regard, ils surent qu'ils allaient, d'ici quelques secondes, être libérés et qu'ils atteindraient leur but commun. Leur amour, coupés en deux depuis des millénaires, allait enfin ne redevenir plus qu'un, les emportant avec lui dans une violente euphorie.

Enfin, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Dans un dernier puissant mouvement de hanches, Draco acheva leur œuvre. Un courant d'une vigueur rare explosa dans leur corps enlacés et jaillit, transperçant leurs peaux brûlantes. Il était d'une telle force qu'après avoir traversé les flots et lacéré le ciel sans nuage dans la nuit, il retomba en piquet et les frappa de plein fouet.

Chacun dut s'agripper à l'autre pour ne pas défaillir. Ils n'avaient plus aucune conscience de leurs corps, sachant juste qu' ils n'en sortiraient indemnes. Les larmes débordaient de leurs yeux fermés, et ils auraient presque voulu que cela s'arrête. La jouissance qui les touchait comme le souffle d'une divinité devenait presque douloureuse. Ils auraient pu mourir ici même, plus rien n'avait d'importance que l'autre. Le courant ne s'arrêtait pas et les englobait dans une sorte de cocon étroit et presque étouffant. Avec difficulté, Draco redressa un peu la tête, invitant par ce geste Hermione à faire de même. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, leurs visages rendus flous par la vitesse du courant qui les parcourait de toutes parts. Il posa doucement sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione, sentant que comme lui, elle avait du mal à trouver son souffle.

« **Je t'aime, Hermione** » put-elle lire sur ces lèvres, alors qu'il s'écartait un peu d'elle.

C'est alors que le courant se stoppa net et retomba comme une fine pluie sur eux, les laissant enfin remonter à la surface. D'un coup de pied sur le fond de l'eau, ils remontèrent tranquillement à la surface, main dans la main, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Leurs visages affichaient une mine ébahie. Adam et Eve étaient de nouveau réunis.

* * *

**Vos impressions sur cette fin ? :D**


	13. Epilogue

**Voilà, cette histoire est belle et bien finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont beaucoup aidée dans des moments où j'étais pas forcément au top de ma forme. J'envisage de commencer une nouvelle histoire qui sera cette fois bien plus légère que les précédentes. Hé oui, mon humour vaseux et moi allons nous lancer dans l'aventure du comique ! :D On verra bien ce que ca donne. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écrire un roman, bien que j'aurais plein de trucs à vous dire comme JE VOUS AIME ou ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI. Je vous souhaite une bonne dernière lecture sur cette histoire et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!! **

**Popote (un peu triste quand c'est fini...)**

* * *

**Court épilogue (qui peut se lire avec cette mignonne musique : .com/track/2819179).**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Hermione et Draco avaient été retrouvés inconscients, au bord du Lac de Poudlard, par Théodore et Blaise, ce dernier ayant demandé de l'aide à son ami pour les retrouver. Après plusieurs jours de sommeil, pendant lesquels il avait été impossible de séparer leurs mains entrelacées, ils s'étaient enfin réveillés, aussi frais et heureux qu'un jeune couple rentrant de leur lune de miel. Ils avaient eu à fournir quelques explications à Blaise, qui songea sérieusement à les envoyer à Ste Mangouste mais qui renonça vite, voyant le bonheur sans nom qui brillait dans leur regard. Ne voulant pas tout de suite retrouver la fraîcheur londonienne, ils avaient décidé de prolonger leurs vacances chez les Zabini. Ils furent néanmoins heureux de retrouver leur petit chez-soi, une fois rentrés ; commencer une nouvelle vie à trois.

Le lendemain de leur retour était un beau dimanche ensoleillé, l'air était doux et l'humeur citadine était au beau fixe. Ils quittèrent l'appartement en début d'après midi, Hermione conduisant la poussette de Clémentine et Draco serrant Hermione contre lui. Après une petite de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les immenses grilles d'un cimetière. Echangeant un regard entendu, ils la franchirent et avancèrent dans l'allée principale qu'encadraient de petites haies basses et fleuries. Draco prit Clémentine dans ses bras et serra la main d'Hermione. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe, tous deux souriant. Hermione sortit de son sac une enveloppe, qu'elle déposa délicatement contre la photo d'une Clémentine souriante et ravissante. Elle resta accroupie quelques secondes, fixant le visage rayonnant de celle qui leur avait probablement sauvé la vie et la remercia silencieusement. Elle se releva et alla se blottir contre Draco qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur celle de sa fille. Ils s'attardèrent encore quelques minutes et se retirèrent finalement tranquillement, ne gâchant pas ce précieux moment avec les mots.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Hermione trouva la carte dans leur boîte aux lettres quelques jours plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Draco, attiré par l'exclamation de la jeune femme la rejoint dans l'entrée. Il la trouva accroupie sur le paillasson, les yeux rivés sur une petite carte qu'elle tenait fébrilement entre ses mains. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et elle appuya sa tête contre son torse tout en lui tendant la carte. Il identifia immédiatement l'écriture fine et régulière qui encrait le papier.

_« Les filles ne meurent jamais vraiment. Je veille sur vous. Tendrement,_

_Clem'. »_

Draco rit doucement et retourna la carte pour découvrir une photo du ciel avec des nuages d'un blanc laiteux. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle souriait néanmoins et posa sa main sur la joue du blond. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis posa son front contre le sien.

-**On a intérêt à faire de notre mieux dans ce cas**, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête et le serra contre elle. Un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps et il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, les faisant tomber par terre. Il l'embrassa plus langoureusement, laissant ses mains courir sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle gloussa de plaisir et encercla sa taille avec ses jambes tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Ils furent soudain interrompus par un cri venant de la chambre de Clémentine. Draco s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés et fit un sourire émerveillée à Hermione qui semblait aussi surprise que lui.

-**Elle a dit Papa**.

* * *

**Adieuuuuu et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !!!!!**


End file.
